


Dvun-tor’ik isha du

by Yangu_Fuyu



Series: Rubai-yut [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Pre-Star Trek: Beyond, Rubai-yut, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, T'hy'la, T'hy'la relationship status, Tarsus IV, Tarsus IV flashbacks, Vokaya Halan, background relationship between McCoy & Marcus, background relationship between Scotty and Uhura, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yangu_Fuyu/pseuds/Yangu_Fuyu
Summary: Continuation of Vokaya Halan & Thrap-fam’es nufau ’t Du. To understand why you were chosen for time travel, you first must understand the necessity of such an act, then decide if it was worth it. The tales of the USS Enterprise Crews understanding of its pros and cons; and of the choices that were already made that surround them. Does finding out in the first place mean so much, when countless lives could be lost? Post ID / Pre-Beyond.





	1. My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the series Rubai-yut (Vokaya Halan & Thrap-fam’es nufau ’t Du), so read those in the correct order first. 
> 
> This story has been in my files since Thrap-fam’es nufau ’t Du finished and will continue to sit there unfinished until I can figure out where I'm taking this story up til Beyond. (Yes, I know how to include Beyond. I gotta GET there first.) So any input you guys have, suggestions names and such will be a great help into getting there.
> 
> So I stress again, this story is unfinished (because I absolutely FAIL at anything romantic past hand holding and more recently kissing) (yeah, what?) Not that I haven't tried. I have!  
> And to who have been reading my Miraculous Ladybug story will know that I have not had the internet for the past five months. And IN those five months I have touched this story. That's how bad this is. So HELP.
> 
> Also, so you know what you're getting into, PLEASE read the tags and react accordingly, if you have trigger's please read this story with extreme caution, Tarsus is mentioned and shown on multiple occasions, as well as its damages done to Jim.  
> As well, if you don't like Authors (AKA me), inserting their own characters, then this continuation is not for you.  
> AND, if I haven't stressed this enough, this story is unfinished, it has six finished chapters, the seventh of which is unfinished, its current entirety is 54, 200 words. (in perspective, if you've come here just finishing VH and TND, once I've posted the sixth chapter you've read the equivalent of Harry Potter's Prisoner of Azkaban, plus a little extra.)
> 
> So this story will need a little help to get it over the little hurdle of the Galfron chapter (yes, GALFRON. HOW.) so we can finish this and get onto Beyond.
> 
> My Tumblr for this story is: http://yangufuyu.tumblr.com/
> 
> Without more waxing lyrics from me, have an introductory chapter, and tell me how it is. On that note, HI MUM! (SURPRISE!)

Chapter 1 – _t’nash-veh Ang’jmizn_

 

_I’m wide awake, so what’s the point of dreaming when your life is great? Celebrate the feeling. Can’t complain about much these days, I believe we’ll be okay. We’re screaming out: I believe we’ll be okay._

 

The crew learned from _very_ early on that there would be “good” days, and “bad” days, with Jim Kirk as their Captain, and his First Officer Spock. As so happens, their Commanding Officers were from the future which covered the first year of the first of many five year missions Starfleet would conduct.  
So, it wasn’t a shock to the Command Crew (that consisting of Uhura, Sulu, Chekov as well as McCoy and Scotty) that Jim knew their backstories (and strife) like the back of his hand.  
Though, Uhura really couldn’t explain the wary yet confused glances he would sometimes give her; but she figured it was something that “hadn’t” happened, and if it needed telling, he or Spock would enlighten her (they had yet to) so she didn’t worry about it.  
Though what did thoroughly annoy (and perhaps a tad sadden) was how little they knew about Jim himself. After the stunt with Marcus (being “dead”, pronounced and all) had made them very much protective of their “new” captain and it wouldn’t just pain them should they lose their very hyperactive, sometimes very stupid, but always loyal Captain.  
They were very sure there would be at least one Vulcan that would not survive being bared such news again.  
Sometimes Jim Kirk would be an absolute goofball of the ship that his age would be questionably under that of Chekov and Riley, sometimes those actions were “allowed” by Spock (that was what the crew thought, when in reality Spock couldn’t have given a very good reason why he should stop his _T’hy’la_ from such actions), and that would be because it was any action made by Jim Kirk was to be celebrated by the mere fact he functioned.  
  
But, there were “good” days, by the very meaning of such a statement would be because of that day either being, “Shore leave time!” or that particular mission didn’t need to be changed.  
Of course, direct and indirect changes on the course of the mission that something happened that caused a member of the _Enterprise_ crew to no longer grace her halls. It made them all realise that even with the matter of foresight Jim and Spock possessed, “bad” things still happened.  
But there were determined not to let it happen to Jim or Spock;  
a pact made in the early days of their voyage after Jim waltzed about as their Captain by the Command Crew.  
They had seen the results, (“Once was enough, thank you very much!”), to never want it to happen again.  
  
There were those days when the fact your Commanding Officers were from the future, (“Only one year, damn it!”), so much it kicks you in the teeth and leaves you stumbling in confusion. Jim and Spock had made a point of never particularly coming out with their pre-send back adventures to them, and they made a point of never referencing it on a “bad” day. However, there were always snippets either of them caught when they thought no one else was around.  
Another kick in the teeth was the reason why Jim always asked after Vulcan, but was never comfortable around any more than three of the species (and if they weren’t the three he knew, he became very nervous with how much he still didn’t know about them (but he was doing his best to catch up)).   
Other than what they knew about Nero and Marcus being a constant, they didn’t know much about what things Jim and Spock were changing.  
But they were always looking forward to mission briefings (they became experts in detecting whether or not from those briefings if the day would turn out “good” or “bad”).  
And they eagerly awaited the mission to Galfron, (Well, _most_ did, McCoy certainly _did not_ ).  
There were also pretty sure Jim had a phobia of hypos (they semi understood the reasons why for it, pre-set back no withstanding, because McCoy reported Jim had a fear of hospitals and doctors in general already before Marcus “killed” him. (They were also pretty sure they _all_ had a phobia that included McCoy and his hypos)). While sure that Spock had an aversion to hospitals, (and being anywhere Jim wasn’t, period).  
  
McCoy, Scotty, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov could safely say that they all had heart attacks when Jim decided to vanish on them altogether, (even more so when Spock could not find him), Spock (later) found this fascinating that Jim could close over his emotions, and quickly defused any outpour (there was) about Jim’s welfare, quickly stating that even with Jim’s silence he was able to tell of Jim’s wellbeing, and that Jim would reappear when he felt like it.  
This statement earned a lot of grumbling and bad mouthing from McCoy until such a time Jim graced them with his presence, whereas they all proceeded to pounce on him.  
  
Jim was still very not used to all the Command Crew being on his case about his welfare, he was used to McCoy chasing him down, at some point during pre-send back he somewhat got used to Spock chasing him down instead of the then-usual “You idiot”, glare that was previously used on him.  
McCoy spent a good decent half hour laughing his lungs out of place when he overheard Jim ask about the crew’s reasons and unknowingly/unthinkingly rallied Spock into the group as well.  
  
Of course, any and all information gathered by them about Jim and Spock’s pre-adventures was shared openly. So, they all got a kick out of terrorizing Jim about it, in a friendly way of course.  
  
Jim and Spock knew the Crew, especially the Command Crew were onto them for any crumbs they would leave about their adventures, most of which were spilled by Jim (he had a year less over Spock to put things in perspectives of which memory belonged where).  
But what they didn’t know (but Spock did) was that sometimes laying crumbs was where Jim got his kicks and giggles from. Jim especially liked to bring up Galfron and the “oh, so deliciously-anaphylactic-riddled cake”. Every time Jim mentioned Galfron, Spock glared at him and McCoy by now drew an always on hand hypo.  
  
But some missions it would seem that even knowing the terrain, coming from the future didn’t help them forgetting, (“Why would I remember!?” Jim ranted. “I was in a coma!”)  
This particularly worried them.  
Spock would just humanly-like roll his eyes, and tell him to be more careful (a running theme that apparently _wasn’t_ adhered to, considering how much trouble Jim still managed to get himself into).  
  
It seemed a constant. Jim finding trouble; McCoy and Spock would agree trouble seemed to follow Jim wherever he went.  
“How did you manage that?” Uhura asked after being told of Jim’s allegiance to trouble.  
“The question is, Lieutenant, how will _you_ handle it.” Spock answered, and then went back to his meal.  
“Damn Hobgoblin! That wasn’t the question!” McCoy ranted.  
Spock looked to him with such an expression that read _it was now_.  
They dropped the issue, (by meaning they never spoke of it in front of Spock or Jim); they all knew they would have different ways of handling Jim’s allegiance to trouble.  
  
The crew got used to Jim being on away teams, even against all the regulations from Starfleet, and considering Spock never brought it up, it must have happened a lot that he got used to it. It never seemed to mind the Vulcan, but Jim would always make a point to communicate to the _Enterprise_ should Spock not accompany him; however rare those missions were. It seemed to the crew that Spock found reasons (excuses) to be on away teams that Jim was on. The crew analysed these confrontations heavily, there was always something they never heard, and from what McCoy would grumble about, it seemed a Vulcan thing. Anyone who had not studied Vulcans (or weren’t Uhura) had no idea why those who understood seemed to get giddy (or cry), but most giddy (this confused Jim, a lot).   
  
So, it was without mistake that some (if not most) missions taken on by Jim were always interesting, whether “bad” or “good”, they would stick by their Command Crew until they were disbanded.


	2. Awyess II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that the previous chapter had 1 400 words? Lol. Here. Have 9 000 words. HAVE FUN AND DON'T KILL ME. Trigger warnings are a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this chapter with the trigger's mentioned in mind, they are explored, mentioned and shown. Please tell me if this is sensitive to something not added in the trigger's notations.  
> If someone gave me the idea for the planet name, shot me a message and I’ll add in your pen-name, (seriously, this was done AGES ago! I can’t remember!)

_Fall asleep to dreams of home, where the waves are crashing; the only place I’ve ever known. Now the future has me. I see the fire in the sky, see it all around me. I said, “The past is dead, the life I had is gone; I’m not afraid, I am brave enough.” Said, “I won’t give up, until I see the sun.” Hold me now, ‘til the fear is leaving; I am barely breathing, crying out: These tired wings are falling; I need you to catch me._

_-Red_

Chapter 2 – Awyess II

 

Spock wasn’t quite sure what to make of all the excitement like emotions coming from his _T’hy’la_ , he looked to said person who was sitting in his normal chair in the briefing room, almost looking like he was ready to beam out the chair with his feet. He could feel Jim’s amusement to the thought as a soft murmur floated across the shared link.  
Though Spock could quite say he didn’t know what the excitement was for. There were more…“ _fun_ ” missions to have.  
Everyone else seemed to catch onto Jim’s behaviour and start exhibiting the same emotions and relaxing.  
Now, Spock could safely say he understood what Jim was doing;   
_First mission, after all_.  
As if anyone actually _believed_ that; they knew better that the previous mission with an exploding volcano wasn’t even the “first”.  
But, for the crew, this time round these missions were in fact some of the first with Jim as their Captain, they themselves had no experience what their Commanding Officers had.  
  
So, there was merit to what Jim was in fact, doing. Even though past all the outpour of excitement like emotions, Spock could feel the underlining sadness and pain lingering from the past year with Marcus. For Jim, it was a year away from his precious people. And because of that those precious people (McCoy and Spock excluded) did not come to know him as he knew them.  
So, first mission with Jim in toe. Everyone (including Spock) was anxious about it, as they really hadn’t a clue what their Captain would do once set lose on a poor unsuspecting planet.  
  
“Standard procedure,” Jim started.   
“Standard, my ass, Jim…!” McCoy grumbled.   
Jim grinned. “I was talking about the planet. Standard procedure: Run tests to determine if any life, if life, determine interference level. If no life, but safe atmosphere, go down and collect data. I bet no life and boring fauna.” Jim said.  
The rest blinked: Pre-sent mission then.   
“Then is there any reason for running the tests?” Uhura asked.  
Jim stared. “Hell no…! Starfleet would have my head—” Everyone flinched. “No, – run the tests, and beam down if the stats haven’t changed.” Jim said hesitantly with a frown to his crew. “Understand?” He asked they all nodded and went to their respective stations; While Spock stayed.  
Jim sighed and slumped. “Bad choice of words…?” He asked.   
Spock remained silent both vocally and mentally, but nodded.  
Jim understood his silence for what Spock (and extending to the Crew) didn’t want to say.  
He smiled, while wandering over to Spock, he crowded close letting Spock chose whatever method he wanted. “I’ll be fine, Spock—”  
Spock chose that moment to wrap his arms around Jim to keep him close.   
“So you say out loud, Jim, but remember _T’hy’la_ , you really cannot lie to me.” Spock reminded.   
Jim huffed, but returned the hug gesture. “I’m just a little annoyed, that’s all.” Jim announced.   
“On what topic…?” Spock asked with a frown, while yes, the link could provide general feelings and wellbeing at any given time, but it couldn’t provide what the other was thinking when they weren’t projecting the thought to the other.  
  
Jim sighed. “Just everything,” Jim replied. Spock could feel exactly what “everything” meant and entailed.   
“You do not fault yourself for this, Jim.” Spock replied softly.   
Jim frowned. “Yeah, but I’m not exactly Mister Innocent, huh?” Jim asked.   
Spock frowned. “You will not find anyone here who will think you’re the “guilty party”, _T’hy’la_ ; only that we need to work on our communicative skills.” Spock relayed.   
Jim was still frowning. “But we kick ass at that?” Jim asked, not fully understanding.   
Spock shook his head. “Not the type of communication I was referring to, _T’hy’la_ ,” Jim blinked at him. “The type of communication to another person when in situations you feel it is necessary to, what is the Terran saying, “offer up one’s soul”?” Spock continued, echoing the conversation he had with his mother.  
  
Jim slumped into Spock with a sigh. “I can’t help that, Spock,” Jim reminded.   
With the life he was brought up in, Spock didn’t question most of Jim’s tendencies, but his sometimes worthlessness was one thing he (and the rest of the people now involved in Jim’s life) were determined to send out the nearest airlock on the highest warp factor.   
“I know that, Jim, what I am asking for is for us to help,” Spock said, “—for you to _allow_ us to help.” Spock continued quickly added when he saw Jim’s approaching retort.   
  
Jim was saved from answering when the ships intercom. went off.   
“Yes?” He asked, tactfully ignoring Spock’s glare.   
“Captain,” Uhura’s voice came through. “The preliminary tests have come through; there is no standard life, but the air is operable.” She reported.   
“Hah!” Jim replied loudly enough the whole Command Crew heard, and chuckle at. “Tell the Landing Party to be ready in five.” Jim ordered.   
“Already done so, sir,” Uhura reported then the com. shut off.  
Jim looked back to Spock, who had gone back to being “on duty”; Jim figured he should do the same.   
“Shall we, Mister Spock?” Jim asked.   
Spock inclined his head. “After you, Captain,” He replied.   
Jim could still feel through the link that Spock was not finished with the conversation:   
Period.   
He sighed; they would have to work on their communication later;   
  
much later, apparently.   
  
-  
  
Of course, when you’ve been to a planet before to do a survey, you already know the results.   
_“And why can’t we just tell you the results, sir?” Jim had asked Pike.  
Pike had glared at him. “Some of us like the electronic proof, son.” Pike replied. “At least you know when to pick your battles. If you know it is dangerous, don’t land, simple.” Pike responded.   
Jim had frowned. “But won’t you want…the electronic proof it’s dangerous?” Jim asked.   
Pike frowned. “Just follow orders, Jim.”   
Jim shrugged, “Yes, sir.”_   
  
Jim was bored (the crew would soon learn that Jim being bored was definitely _not_ a good thing).  
He was currently sitting on an oddly coloured rock watching the science team that beamed down do their science-y stuff with their equipment, when he saw from the corner of his eye bush movement; _but there was no wind_.   
Jim looked quickly back to the team, (they were all there), and quickly found Spock.  
_Hey, hope I’m doing this right. Off to check bush movement_. Jim silently told Spock. He watched as Spock stilled, then looked over to Jim, who pointed to his right. Spock nodded then went back to directing his team.   
  
Jim sighed while sliding off his rock the brushed himself down of imaginary lint and dust. He walked off towards the bushes checking his phaser banks as he did so.   
There were footprints.   
Jim frowned. “Well, that’s odd,” He mumbled. Pre-send time there wasn’t any track making animal/specie detected, or any met during the surveys, nor where there any picked up this time ‘round.    
He knelt down to check the tracks against his hand for size and indent weight.  
He looked up to where the tracks were going to. Whatever had made it was not very big, nor weighed much. Almost like one of his kids. Jim flinched away from the thought as it made its way across his thoughts; he didn’t need to be thinking about Tarsus at such a time.   
  
He followed the tracks crouched to where he supposed the height of the creature he was following basis on the tracks it had made; the tracks were of a panicked grate. The being perhaps saw the crew and fled. Not so uncommon; he and his kids would flee on sight for their lives should they have spotted someone who could have been one of Kodos’ men, whether or not they were.  
Jim wasn’t aware of how far away he was from the rest of his group, not even when his communicator beeped in alert of this fact.   
No, Jim had been stalled in his tracks at where the now disappearing tracks had led him to.  
_He knew that building…  
He knew that snow…  
He was on Tarsus IV.  
He was in hell._  


* * *

  
  
Spock had felt like he had been sucker-punched. He quickly looked in the direction Jim had walked off into.   
Jim suddenly felt half a world away, in just a few minutes.   
The science team had noticed.   
“Sir…?” One asked, while the rest saw their Captain was no longer present.   
Spock instinctively knew there was something wrong, something wrong on a peaceful planet; something wrong with Jim.   
He quickly pulled out his communicator. “Spock here,” He started.   
“Uhura, responding, sir,” Uhura replied from the _Enterprise’_ s bridge.   
“Give me Captain Kirk’s precise location.” Spock ordered.   
Everyone in hearing distance of either Spock or Uhura was immediately alarmed.   
“I’m not getting him, sir,” Uhura reported back, her voice panicked.   
“Send the survey team up and a search party down immediately.” Spock replied quickly.   
Uhura didn’t respond as she quickly related his orders to the parties involved.   
  
No sooner was the Survey Crew replaced by the familiar faces of several red shirts (security) and the off (and on) duty Command Crew.   
“Marcus has us monitored, as well as the Captain’s frequencies if they come back online, sir!” Uhura said as she attached her communicator that was set on open-relay onto her belt.   
From experience Spock knew Marcus would relay any itty pity piece of information to that communicator. So, he looked to Chekov and Sulu.   
“And manning?” Spock asked as they started off in Jim’s place.   
“Riley, sir…!” Chekov chirped in.

It wasn’t long into their search before the peaceful planet turned ugly.   
They all ducked for cover when they heard phaser fire from behind them. In the foliage, they took out their own phasers only to be amazed at what they saw suddenly appearing in front of them.  
_Children crashing through the foliage, they were all injured from somewhere, bleeding in others. They ranged from about four to about thirteen.  
“Run! Run! Run!” The eldest hissed as he instinctively ducked a phaser shot._The nearest of the group started to pass when the Command Crew realised the children they were seeing were transparent.   
  
_One of the youngest children crashed and tripped nearest to them.  
“Shit! Kev…!” The eldest broke through the foliage, with their leader stalling the rest of the children dropped to the ground and scuttled back into hiding in the surrounding dying foliage._   
  
Spock felt his heart stop as _the eldest undid the trap Kev got caught in quickly with knowledgeable and dirty hands. Kev was silently crying, the four-year-old trying to push him away so he could run without him._  
_“We gotta go, the Bakers are coming.”_ _Another child said_.   
_“I know Tommy, I know, I’m not leaving Kev!”_ _The other retorted releasing Kev from the trap and lifting the boy into his forearms, phaser fire still slamming into objects_ the Command Crew could not see.   
  
By now the Command Crew was standing up, knowing they were not in the same danger the children they were seeing were in.  
They all watched as Spock moved as if to touch the leader.    
Spock knew what he was seeing, as much as it pained him to see, he wanted to know why he could see it. He was incapable of speaking even when his hand went through the boy’s shoulder.   
_“Slug-ass…! If Jo—” Tommy started.  
But the leader rounded on him, glaring. “Don’t blame Jo for this!” He hissed.   
The children’s fears elevated when they could all hear dogs barking in the distance.   
“The Cleavers dogs…!” Another child yelled, reminding the Bridge Crew that there were other children still hiding perfectly in the foliage.   
“J.T.—” Tommy started._   
The axe fell: the rest suddenly realised what they were seeing, Uhura raised her hands to cover her mouth as she gave out a sob, they realised it made sense why Spock went for J.T. to touch out of all the present children.   
  
_J.T. looked up slowly, giving a hand signal; the children up and bolted,_ without much thinking the Bridge Crew ran too, practically because they knew they had to and because Spock was already off. He was, like the children, used to Jim using that signal to flee.  
  
_The youngest of the group that were still running looked like they were_ _slowly_ _giving up.  
“No! No! You can’t!” J.T. implored them, “Just a little longer!” He said urgently while grasping and pulling along a little girl who looked about five years old._   
  
_The children finally stopped running deep in a winter’s forest, the snow doing nothing to hide the fact the woodland was dead as much as the hidden cracked ground the children walked on. They all collapsed into the snow, while J.T. took Kev from his arms and placed him on the snow first before he collapsed himself. The girl he had taken hold of was no longer present; as well there were fewer children.  
“We lost Ann and Lou.” Tommy informed.   
J.T. looked pained. “I know,”  
Kev pilled on the tatters of J.T.’s sleeve and he looked to the four years old. “Are we heading to the cave?” Kev asked.   
J.T. shook his head. “We can’t go back because the Cleavers and their dogs knew we were there.” J.T. replied solemnly.  
Kev nodded then shivered as the snow started to drift down.   
“We’re not gonna get warm this way.” Tommy said as the snow started.   
“We can’t risk a fire; we’ll start moving to the mountain once Brie and Cloe are ready.” J.T. announced. Two girls perked up (six and seven years of age)._  
The Command Crew realised that with Ann and Lou being “lost” there were now only Nine.  
_Brie and Cloe stood up, trying to cover how much they didn’t want to. “We can go!” Cloe said indignantly.  
J.T. smiled hollowly. “That we can,”_  
  
The Crew watched the Tarsus Nine children as _they warily came to the edge of the forest clearing, just beyond the forest there was a ruin-laid small village._  
_“Do you think the Bakers are back?” Tommy whispered as they crouched behind the trees.  
J.T. shrugged his shoulders, with such a movement Kev who was perched on his back this time moved with the movement.   
“I can’t hear the Cleavers dogs, so maybe they’re still with Kodos, getting whipped for their failures.” J.T. whispered back.   
The children stayed behind the last of trees surveying the village with careful eyes and ears.   
“Do you think the Executioner called a meeting?” The second eldest asked in a whisper.   
“I hope so, Wheat,” J.T. replied, he made a sweep of the seven present children with his eyes. “…Where’s E.T., Shift?” J.T. asked worriedly._  
  
“How are we seeing this, sir?” Chekov finally asked as _J.T. looked for the child nicknamed “E.T.”, with the others._   
Spock shook his head. “I am not sure.” He replied.   
They immediately got worried: this was the first time for this mission.   
“Haven’t you been to this planet before?” Uhura asked, as she could definitely remember Jim saying so.   
“We are a week later.” Spock responded, having not taken eyes off J.T. “There was no need to return to the planet after the initial survey was complete. When Starfleet returned a month after us, they reported no such abnormalities. And no seeing of past events.” Spock reported.   
“So, between when you came, and Starfleet returned, something must have happened to cause this.” Sulu pondered.   
Spock looked as unhappy as he could allow himself. “Indeed.”  
The Crew noticed that _J.T. had found E.T. (a boy with antennae for ears), and had also decided to quietly move down the hill towards the village, as quiet as the falling snow._  
  
“Did you know about this?” Uhura asked as _the clouds came across the moon, blinking out the remainder of light. The Tarsus Nine dropped to the ground when they heard something_ the Crew did not.   
“Jim has never told me what happened on Tarsus,” Spock replied tensely.   
Chekov shivered as a false unsettling quietness came over the Tarsus Nine,   
_and then pierced through a howl of a dog.  
“Run!” J.T. yelled grasping of Brie and Sheer and bolting for the nearest house; Tommy took hold of Shift and Cloe and ran when instructed alongside E.T. and Wheat._  
  
The Crew followed, only stopping to look behind themselves to see several dogs appear from the woods, looking forwards, they witnessed _J.T. kicking down the back door of a house open and the rest of the children bolting inside while Tommy kicked the door shut and Wheat shoved the table against it.  
J.T. was already running for the front door of the house. They found themselves in the village centre._   
Where there was something the children bolted passed as if they had not seen it.  
To the Crew it looked like another humanoid child-sized being. Spock knew that J.T. had not seen it as it was not in his nature to not at least pick the child up while running when in danger.   
  
As quick as they saw the newest child, the Tarsus Nine children seemed to fade away while running, like they had when they first appeared. Just as quick as another figure appeared in the dust of Tarsus’ village’s ruins to run towards the child-sized being. As quick was there a man standing over the being with a rather large curved executioners sword, the man rushed over to the being and covered the being with his own body.  
_“No!”_ He screamed.   
Just as suddenly Tarsus’ war torn, deadened-black snow-capped landscape vanished leaving behind the returning colours and foliage of the original planet with the two and Crew intact.  
They all shouted out in pain when suddenly everything was blanketed in blinding white light.  


* * *

  
  
All Jim could feel was left over pain, as if he had been given pain medication, but not a big enough dosage.  
At this thought, Jim felt his heart race in alarm. The pain coverage meant hospitals, or at least some type of doctor.  
No, no, no, no, no, no!  
Not again! Not on Tarsus! Never on Tarsus!   
He had to wake up! He had to get away!  
  
Jim struggled to get his eyes open, making sure to make no noises, he saw the room the Cleavers had taken him to once they captured him, he knew it was coming after they sprung the trap, but he was able to hide Kev and hide the rest of the children with Tommy before they got him.   
No, no, no, no, no!  
He had to get away!   
Before they came for him again!   
He struggled to sit up, there was no one around, and Jim spent no energy thinking how odd that was, being no guards.   
_“T’hy’la…?”_ A voice called.    
That made Jim freeze.   
_How was Spock on Tarsus?_  
_“I am not on Tarsus IV, and neither are you.”_ Spock’s voice responded.   
  
Jim shook his head. All he could _see_ was Tarsus.   
“No, I’m on Tarsus—” Jim tried.   
_“T’hy’la, was I ever on Tarsus IV?”_ Spock’s voice asked.   
Jim shook his head, but he couldn’t see Spock.   
“How are you—?” Jim started.   
_“I am not on Tarsus IV and neither are you. Find me, T’hy’la, you are not on Tarsus.”_ Spock answered, with an edge of command in his voice.  
Jim tried to look around, try to find Spock through their link. But it seemed Spock was right there, when he wasn’t.   
“I can’t—” Jim said when the room around him seemed to shift as if the walls were being dragged downwards at different time intervals to reveal white walls he instinctively knew as the walls and lights of the _Enterprise_ ; those specifically of the Med-bay.  
Jim could now feel indentations on both his upper arms, the space of width of hands. Jim shook his head again to try and shift Tarsus off and return to the _Enterprise_.  
Spock suddenly shifted into view.  
  
Spock saw Jim’s eye roaming stop.   
“ _T’hy’la_ _…_?” He questioned softly as Jim blinked, Spock couldn’t hide the soft smile that came to his face when finally Jim stopped struggling against him, to recognise him and lean into him tiredly.   
“Spock,” Jim whispered.   
“I am here,” Spock replied.   
“What happened?” Jim asked tiredly, letting Spock rearrange him and put him back on the bio-bed.   
“You saved a little girl from a terrible fate,” Spock started, as he threw a sheet over Jim’s body.   
Jim frowned. “Huh?” He breathed, how did little girls relate to being back on Tarsus?  
Spock vented out his version of a sigh as he sat on Jim’s bed.   
  
“Before you found yourself on Tarsus IV, did any events lead you to thinking of the planet?” Spock asked attentively.   
Jim blinked. “I found tracks of child-like size,” Jim started. Spock could now very much understand why such a thing would relate back to Tarsus. “Then everything _was_ Tarsus.” Jim recounted, stopped when Spock nodded.   
“You were following a little girl of seven years old. She is currently with McCoy right now.” Spock said and stopped when Jim became alarmed.   
“What’s wrong with her? Is she alright?” Jim asked in a hurry.   
Spock mentally smiled at Jim’s still concern for the world. “She is well now. She is the reason for the reveal of Tarsus,” Spock started; Jim blinked in confusion, but remained quiet. “From speaking to her mind, I was able to ascertain why, you found her when she saw the Crew, seeing the Crew she panicked, and tried to get far enough away from us before her mind “conceptions” fell out of control.” Spock said.   
  
Jim blinked. “Why out of control?” He asked.   
“From what she could explain, her race, what she called “Zittioyn” develops their minds before they can control their body and their bodies’ reflexes to control the mind. Her “group” were on their way to seek out a person of their race to barrier her mind until such a time she could do it herself.” Spock answered.   
“Was her group with her?” Jim asked.   
Spock frowned, unhappily. “They left her there when her mind unexpectedly grew faster than the norm. She had been left only recently, and told me had we not come and taken her as well as helped her mind; she would have died: her group would not have returned for her.” Spock reported.   
  
Jim felt himself go cold with how unhappy he was about the scenario. “I’ve never heard of a species being called Zittioyn.” He said. Calmly, and not revealing how upset he was outwardly, but he knew Spock could still tell.   
“That would be because her race will not come into contact with another race, and will not agree to becoming members of Starfleet.” Spock said, and raced ahead in what Jim was likely to say next.   
“…Then what about the girl…?” Jim asked.   
Spock blinked. “She speaks…a form of Child-Standard, it takes a few tries to understand what she is trying to convey—” Spock started.   
“Wait! Hold up! How is she able to control herself now?” Jim barged in.   
Spock inclined his head. “While I stated they do not interact with others, did not mean they were not knowledgeable of others. She felt me and explained what she needed, and how I could help her.” Spock replied calmly.   
Jim looked sheepish. “Sorry, continue,” He requested.   
“She has asked that she converse with you to apologise.” Spock conveyed.   
Jim frowned.  “It was not her fault,” He said with a pout.   
“Nonetheless, she wishes to apologise. My-self and the majority of the Bridge Crew were caught in the visions as well,” Spock told cautiously. “…Or at least heard…”  
Jim looked so stunned that he could fall out of bed.   
“What—did—?” Jim tried to stammer out.   
“The chase of the… “Cleavers” dogs, to the village’s centre.” Spock replied.   
Jim flinched. “…It could have been worse…” He stated.   
Spock put a hand over Jim’s. _You need not run,_ _T’hy’la_ _. Not from I, nor the Bridge Crew._ Spock told him.   
Jim looked relieved.   
“Though, they would like to tell you themselves.” Spock continued audibly.   
Jim swore.   
  
“Does she have a name?” Jim asked.   
Spock nodded. “She is called “Evanna”.” He relayed.   
Jim’s nose scrunched up. “She wanted to see me? So, where is she?” Jim further questioned.   
“She was scared you would not want to meet her after what she had done.” Spock relayed.   
Jim rolled his eyes. “You can tell her I want to meet her, and that I’m not angry at her. Looking after people is kinda my thing, you know?” Jim replied.   
“I had noticed. And I shall tell her.” Spock replied, and then moved off to fetch her.   
  
Jim was not quite sure what he was looking at when Spock returned with Evanna. The child was female (if he went by what Spock told him), she was wearing a simplified purple torn-and-tattered dress; her hands were at each other in a nervous fidget. Her head was bowed to hide herself from him, her hair was a dirty brown (it may have been a different colour once the dirt was washed out); her hair was trimmed around her face in the front, with the rest longer down her back behind her.  
Evanna looked (and probably could pass) as human.   
Except for the horns—  
the little girl had horns!  
Jim could hear Bones now with all the “Devil” nicknaming.   
  
Jim could very well understand why Evanna wouldn’t want to look at him.   
“Hello, Evanna,” He greeted her warmly.   
Evanna flinched and her head flew up in automatic response to see Jim smiling kindly at her. She looked quickly to Spock for reassurance, Spock nodded and Evanna shyly came up to Jim’s bed.  
Jim blinked in surprise when the kid bowed, _she bowed!_  
“I sorry for my conception control…!” Evanna pleaded in a voice that could only belong to a child.   
  
Jim hadn’t stopped smiling at her, and in response his hand laid on the back of her head (mindful of her horns).   
Evanna yelped in surprise.   
“You all better now?” Jim asked, as Spock came up to his other side.   
Evanna looked amazed that Jim was even touching her, let alone talking to her kindly.   
Jim kept gently stroking the back of her head, while so noticing she had a pair of human-ears, and that her eyes were a light colour of in-between teal as well.  
  
Jim’s silent message of forgiveness was heard by Evanna, as she suddenly lit up with a smile, and nodded enthusiastically, as children do.   
“I good!” She replied, making Jim chuckle.   
“And never weren’t you!” Jim replied.   
  
Evanna had somehow taken the hair stroking into an open-arms policy and had nudged her way (each step calculated should one not be welcomed) onto Jim’s bed, into his arms, and had fallen asleep there holding onto him.   
Jim just looked rather amazed, before frowning in confusion and looked up to Spock.   
“You said before Bones was with her, so why didn’t he come as well?” Jim asked quietly, mindful of the seven-year-old asleep on his chest.   
“McCoy…is with Riley…to make sure he is well…” Spock recounted reluctantly.   
Jim looked worried. “What happened to Riley?” He asked.   
Kev was the only one of his children he knew about.   
“The communicator set between Uhura and Marcus was on to relay information. Riley was on the bridge at the time, and heard. McCoy was afraid of him having the same reversion you suffered.” Spock relayed.   
“Will he be alright?” Jim asked.   
“He suffered a little bit of shock, but is well; he will be here with the others.” Spock answered, and Jim nodded.   
  
The Bridge Crew came in to see such a sight, Evanna still asleep on Jim, with Jim and Spock looking like they were conversing silently without words.   
They watched on silently that when Evanna shifted slightly and lost grip, Jim put an arm around her to replace her back comfortably, hitting them with the biggest reminder that what they saw or heard was in fact true: Jim knew how to care for children.   
Spock looked up to greet them, while Jim turned his head to face them.   
“And there’s my Bridge Crew!” He called quietly, yet happily.   
Riley bounded up and over to him, ever the child (like Jim still secretly was), smiling gratefully at him.   
“You’re still too big, Kev,” Jim mumbled.   
Riley burst out laughing, then quickly covered his mouth and looked to Evanna to make sure he hadn’t woken her.   
The rest came in at a more subdued pace, realising Jim wasn’t the only person present to have personally gone through Tarsus IV. Whereas Jim was thirteen at the time, Riley would have been four, and perhaps wouldn’t have remembered much, had Tarsus not been forcibly brought up from Jim’s memories.   
  
“What shall we do with the wee tyke, sir?” Scotty voiced.   
Jim frowned and kept quiet.   
“Her group and her home-world species will not reaccept her, should we even attempt to find them.” Spock said.   
They all looked worriedly to each other.   
“Nor how Starfleet will take to her, or her species not wanting to associate with others,” Spock continued.   
“Let’s keep her!” Both Riley and Chekov announced at the same time, throwing their arms up in the air above their heads.   
The rest looked at them in utter amazement.   
“Damn it, you two! This is a ship, not a floating classroom!” McCoy grouched at them.   
Riley and Chekov pouted.   
“We’ll have to see what Pike says, and unless they can recall us, we’ll have her for at least until the end of this tour.” Jim stated.   
Mumbles of agreement passed through the crowd.   
  
McCoy threw up his arms.   
“Well, where the heck is she gonna sleep!?” He asked. “I’m a doctor, not a god damned babysitter!” McCoy grouched.   
“She can take my room,” Spock replied.   
They all stared, and some slowly started to realise that exactly meant that Spock **_did not_** use his room.   
“I did NOT need to know that, you damn Hobgoblin!” McCoy ranted.   
Spock blinked. “You asked—”  
McCoy covered an oblivious ear of each Riley and Chekov (as they were standing next to each other), and smashed their opposite ears to the other.   
“Don’t need to **know**!” McCoy stated as Riley and Chekov yelped at the misuse of their ears, and then glared at Jim. “Get out of my Med-bay; you’re free to do **absolutely nothing**!” McCoy ranted.   
The rest were laughing by this point, while Chekov and Riley stood confused.   
“Nothing, sure thing, Bones.” Jim replied, shifting Evanna to hold her as he walked.   


* * *

  
  
Jim could safely say he wasn’t looking forward to reporting into Pike. He wasn’t quite sure what he would say in relation to Evanna. The Bridge Crew had already sorted the little girl into their routines (courtesy of Riley and Chekov) and it hadn’t even been a day!   
Jim blinked in a stupor to what Riley had just suggested.   
“Captain…?” He repeated worriedly.   
Evanna looked between Jim and Riley in confusion.   
“You what…?” Jim asked.   
Riley grinned. “You have to report to Admiral Pike, yeah?” He asked.   
Jim blinked. “Yeah…?” He replied slowly.   
“If you need someone to look after her while you and Mister Spock talk to him and the other Admirals, we can keep her out the way, until you need her, if you want,” Riley proposed.   
Jim blinked. So he did hear right.   
“You would do that?” Jim asked, and Riley nodded. “We’ll see if your services are needed, Riley.” Jim responded.   
Riley grinned. “Okay! Don’t forget to eat now!” He said.   
Jim bristled. “I know!” He called as Riley ran off laughing.   
  
Jim sighed and looked down to the little girl who had hold of the hem of his gold shirt. “Well, guess we should find out what you like to eat, huh?” Jim pondered.   
Evanna looked up to him when he voiced the word “eat”.   
“Rice…?” She asked, taking her thumb out of her mouth.   
Jim blinked in amazement; and here he was thinking rice was an Earth thing.   
  
Jim picked Evanna up and sat her down at a table in the mess hall, she bounced up and down as Jim took a seat next to her and pulled out his PADD to bring up and the meals that contained rice in them, then gave an enlarged picture to Evanna to look at, sliding to the next one when she showed no interest.   
“That!” Evanna cried, pointing at the screen.   
Jim looked at the choice she picked, and grinned. “Well, we can both eat that!” Jim proclaimed, making Evanna clap her hands happily. “Stay here, alright? I’ll go and get it.”  
Evanna nodded, and unfolded her legs from underneath her, and took an interest in the beings around her. Seeing no one she knew, she looked back to where Jim was on the other side of the room waiting as she started to put her thumb back in her mouth, a hand came in and took hers away from her mouth.  
“You shouldn’t do that, _Nu’ri_ _-_ _veh_ ,” Spock announced as he sat down beside her.   
Evanna looked to him, and nearly almost squealed at seeing him, while starting to bounce up and down in happiness.   
“Well, you’re a favourite,” Jim commented as he slides in on the other side of Evanna as he placed a bowl of rice in front of her. “You’re just like her _Sa-_ _mekh_.” Jim said teasingly to cover up being nervous.  
Spock looked to him with an unidentifiable emotion Jim hadn’t seen before.  
  
Evanna looked up from sucking on her spoon to Spock. “ _Sa-mekh…_?” She questioned, not quite saying the word correctly.   
Anyone _but_ Jim hadn’t seen the twitch and glare he received.   
_That is not for us to decide,_ _T’hy’la_. Spock responded bitterly.   
Jim blinked. _No, it’s hers. But you didn’t say you hate the idea_. Jim bit back.   
_She would need more than one parent,_ _T’hy’la_. Spock recounted.   
_And yet, she has a ship-load._ Jim replied, quickly retelling what Riley had mentioned before about his and the Crew’s feelings on babysitting Evanna.  
  
By now Evanna was looking between the two confusedly.   
“In your tongue, it means the lead male of your group, in my native tongue.” Spock responded; looking to Evanna and taking the spoon from her mouth to place it back in her bowl.   
Evanna frowned, but pointed to both of them, “Both _Sa-mekh_.” She mimicked.  
Spock blinked in amazement at the child-like thinking at how simple their view of how the universe worked was.  
While Jim dropped his spoon and burst out laughing.   
_Jim!_ Spock scolded.   
“I’m sorry!” Jim responded and patted the back of Evanna’s head; the kid looked close to tears. Seeing such, Jim lifted the child, so he stood her on her chair and moved her so she was facing him, his expression, serious.   
“It’s not just as easy as proclaiming us as “ _Sa_ _-mekh_ ” and “Father”, Evanna, some people may wish for you not to stay with us, no matter what our say is.” Jim said to her.   
Evanna looked devastated. “No! I stay!” She cried. “I want to stay! No harm here! No go away! I sorry! No bad!” Evanna cried, gripping Jim’s shoulders in panic.   
Jim immediately knew where she was going with that tirade and quickly crushed her to him, and felt her little arms going around her neck, as she sobbed into him.   
“None of this is your fault,” Jim responded kindly as Evanna shook in fear.   
“Do you wish to stay with us, _Nu’ri_ _-veh_?” Spock asked, and watched Evanna nod her head into Jim’s neck.   
Jim looked to him helplessly.   
_They won’t let us keep her, Spock._ Jim said as he soothed Evanna.   
_Do not say what you cannot see,_ T’hy’la _._ Spock responded calmly.   
_You gonna share your bag of tricks with the house?_   Jim asked.   
Spock blinked. _I do not—_  
“Expression!” Jim exploded.   
Evanna pulled back with a frown.   
“ _Nu’ri_ _-veh_ ,” Spock called, and she looked to him. “We have to converse with our groups council, do you understand?” Spock asked; the expression was pulled from Evanna’s memories when she told him where she was from.   
Evanna nodded. “Are bad?” She asked.   
Spock lifted an eyebrow. “They are not.” He replied as Jim put her back down on her chair to finish eating.   
  
Jim chuckled as Spock took Evanna’s thumb out of her mouth for the seventh time in a row.   
_Am I “wasting one’s time” with this pursuit?_ Spock asked as Evanna directly put her thumb back in her mouth. Jim chuckled again, but nodded.   
They were on their way to the Bridge, then through to Jim’s ready room so he could speak to Pike.   
As the lift’s door opened up they were greeted by a worried-looking Uhura.   
“There’s a priority call from Vulcan, sir,” Uhura reported.   
Jim immediately glared at Spock who was blinking, as if confused him-self.   
“I’ll take it in my ready room,” Jim told Uhura, who nodded and went back to her station to transfer the call.   
_This has_ you _written all over it!_ Jim said to Spock accusingly.   
Spock blinked. _I have not called the Vulcan council,_ T’hy’la _,_ Spock responded. _I am curious as to what the council requests of us_. He continued, as they made their way to the ready room, Evanna keeping out of sight in case anyone present wanted to pull her away.   
  
To Jim, no matter what Spock said, he was firmly convinced he had alerted Vulcan (or **_any_** Vulcan on that hand!) about Evanna, and requested help in what they should do with her.   
He blinked in confusion when the words “ _call in transference_ ” blinked in and out at him from the screen and looked to an equally oblivious Spock.   
“What are you up to?” Jim hissed.   
“Nothing, I ensure you,” Spock replied.   
“Then where were you this morning?” Jim asked, making sure Evanna stayed behind him (she was being very cooperative with keeping still and quiet).   
“Conversing with my mother—” Jim glared at him. “I did not give mention to Evanna.” Spock parried.   
Jim sighed. “What’s the bet she guessed anyway?” He asked.   
Spock blinked. “…Indeed…”  
  
Ambassador Sarek appeared on screen.  
_We are so dead_. Jim stated.   
“Hello, Ambassador Sarek, what did I do to honour your call so suddenly?” Jim asked, watching as Sarek eyed both him and Spock as if he were checking for illness or something of that ilk.   
Jim noticed that Sarek had fashioned after Spock, and found a way to sigh without sighing, then looked to Spock.   
“Explain to me what has your mother so worried, she called me directly, and will be in my presence in less than one minute?” Sarek asked.   
Jim’s eyes widened in panic: _We’re so screwed! How does she know!_  
Spock shook his head in reply to both Jim and his father.   
“It would, perhaps, be beneficial to show you both you and mother when she arrives.” Spock said.   
Sarek nodded. “Indeed,” His attention was drawn above the communications device, and both Jim and Spock were able to hear double doors slam open, and incoming fast footsteps.  
  
Amanda appeared next to Sarek, there was nothing on her outward appearance to suggest she had run all the way from _D’H’riset_ to Sarek (caring less for the Vulcan’s who stared at her along the way). But, alike Spock, her eyes showed her raging concern.   
“Well?” Sarek continued, knowing sooner or later, the calm façade on his wife would break.   
Both Jim and Spock looked to each other. It was Jim who raised Evanna up to stand on his chair in front of him, and very much in view of Amanda and Sarek.   
  
Sarek’s eyebrows disappeared, while Amanda clasped her hands over her mouth when Evanna raised a hand to wave shyly at them.   
It was Spock who told them her tale, (leaving out the visions of Tarsus, but eluded to seeing past events).   
“Her family won’t come looking for her?” Sarek asked.   
Spock and Jim shook their heads.   
“I dead to them,” Evanna spoke out for the first time.   
Amanda and Sarek looked amazed.   
“I stay, please?” Evanna asked them, bowing her head.   
“You want to stay with Jim and Spock?” Amanda asked.   
Evanna nodded, but didn’t lift her head.   
“I will let you discuss this with Starfleet,” Sarek started, both Spock and Jim nodded. “Tell us of their verdict, and we’ll see what we can do.” Sarek requested, while holding up the _ta’al_ in farewell, while Amanda nodded.   
“We’ll be waiting.”   
  
Both stared at the black on hold screen in bewilderment, while Evanna tried to copy the _ta’al_ with her fingers, frowning when her fingers couldn’t get the placement right.   
“What just happened?” Jim asked.   
“…I do not know,” Spock replied faintly.   
  
Jim placed Evanna down and behind him again.   
“More council…?” She questioned, holding onto Jim’s gold shirt again.   
“Yes,” Jim started; Evanna nodded, and became silent.   
Jim pushed the call button, “Uhura, you have Pike?” He asked.   
“Yes, sir, putting him through,” Uhura responded.   
In mere seconds, Pike came into view.   
  
Pike sighed. “Any reason why you’re so late in reporting in…?” He asked.   
“We had…complications…on our last mission,” Jim started, looking outwardly calm.   
“Of what nature…?” Pike questioned, looking at Jim and Spock and saw no injuries.   
“A person has come under our care, Admiral,” Spock responded.   
“Oh…?” Pike looked interested. “And where is this person so I can speak to it?” Pike further asked.   
Jim and Spock looked to each other, before Jim presented Evanna to Pike.   
  
Seeing Evanna, Pike actually leaned forward in his seat.   
“You did not say it was a child.” Pike commented.   
“She is, sir, she has also been abandoned by her family, as well as her race.” Jim put forward.   
Pike frowned. “And how do you know this?” He asked.   
Spock again was the one who told of Evanna’s tale and abilities.   
By the end, Pike had his eye wide open.   
“She wishes to stay with us, sir,” Spock finished.   
Pike sighed, and slumped. “This isn’t going to go down well with the other Admirals,” Pike responded.   
Evanna perked up. “Stay?” She questioned Pike.   
“It’s not up to me, dear.” Pike told her.   
Evanna looked close to tears.   
“He has to talk to his group.” Jim started. “And they have to come up with a solution.” Jim told her.   
“Oh,” Evanna muttered.   
“How does the Crew take her?” Pike asked, curiously.   
“She is going to be the most spoiled, but educated being on this ship.” Jim muttered.   
Pike chuckled. “I’ll tell them that,”   
Spock perked up. “Also, sir, my parents will want to know the outcome of this, as well.” Spock responded.   
Pike went pale for a second, and then burst out laughing, “Oh, how to make us all eat out of your hands!” He said merrily.  
Spock blinked. “That was not—”  
Pike chuckled, “That, I know; I do love having a backup card if this goes south… Just for arguments sake, you do want to keep her, _legit_ _guardianship_ _and all_?” Pike asked, seriously.   
Both Jim and Spock nodded.   
In return, Pike returned the gesture. “Alright, hold tight and I’ll form the council, and inform you later of their decisions, as well as any orders you may have then. Spock, give me a direct line to your parents.” Pike ordered.   
Spock nodded, and gave the line over, and then the screen went blank.   
  
Jim chuckled. “Do you think they’ll go directly to T’Pau?” He asked, while lifting Evanna down and she immediately latched onto the hem of his gold shirt.   
Spock blinked as if he finally understood. “ _Eating out of our hands_ ,” He responded.   
“Hah…!” Jim laughed.   
  
Jim looked to the Bridge Crew who all stood up when he came into the room. They looked more anxious then he felt.   
“We’ve been given orders to remain here while they discuss Evanna’s future with us,” Jim started. “So, retain planetary orbit, and go rest until further notice,” Jim ordered.  
They all nodded and those who could file out without the _Enterprise_ crashing did so.   


* * *

  
  
In such a human moment, Spock groaned. “ _T’hy’la_ ,” He said muffled from the bed, and crashed his arm over his eyes as if he could ward Jim off.   
Jim blinked, and looked to him in surprise, then in sudden realisation.   
“Sorry, Spock,” Jim apologised, “My mind won’t settle.” He explained.   
Spock gave out a sleepy sigh. “Perhaps you should have it removed,” He echoed himself.   
Jim gave out a small laugh.   
  
In the coming silence, Spock gave into frowning then lifted up his head to monitor Jim.   
Jim noticed, and flinched, “What?” He asked.   
Spock looked sleepily confused. “Thought I heard you cry out,” Spock responded sleepily. “You are clearly not, restless yes, crying, no.” He voiced.   
Jim huffed out a laugh, then got out of bed to stretch, and roughly felt Spock question and alarm at him for leaving the bed, (as if Jim would go anywhere else).  
“Just going to the bathroom, go back to sleep.” Jim responded.   
Spock nodded, and was immediately back asleep.   
  
Jim chuckled fondly as he made his way to their bathroom.   
He vaguely took notice of the other door that once lead to Spock’s old room was open. It had remained open since Evanna took residency in the room. Jim closed the door so the girl would not, by chance, wander in on him (wouldn’t that go down well!)   
It was only when Jim reopened the door did he hear the almost-stifled sob.   
Jim didn’t double-think, and charged straight into the room, as if he were to fight off Romulans.   
But, instead, what he saw made him smile sadly.   
He saw Evanna curled up against her knees up against the far side of her bed trying to ward off inner and outer demons.   
“Evanna,” Jim called.   
Instantly, the little girl looked up, tear-stained cheeks, and suddenly so afraid of being caught.   
Jim walked over to her, and sat down on her bed.   
“Nightmares…?” He asked.   
The word made her nod and the dam to break on her tears.   
Jim scooped her up in his arms and tried to sooth her.   
“I am here, Evanna,” Jim reminded, “You can always wake me up if I’m asleep, I won’t mind. If I’m not here, Spock will help, as much as he can,” Jim responded, reminding the girl again on what he had told the girl the first night she had slept in the room. Not only that should she even wander out her room, the nearest crew member to see her would bring her to either Jim or Spock, and if they were detained, knew to take her to Chekov or Riley.  
Evanna nodded shakily.   
“They said no,” Evanna recounted.   
Jim blinked in confusion. “No one had said that to you,” He said.   
She shook her head, pulling back she pointed to her forehead. “Dream,” She supplied.   
“Ah,” Jim responded, suddenly understanding, “Well then, I can certainly say, no one has denied you us, yet, we haven’t received word from our council,” Jim recounted.   
Evanna smiled tiredly, her thumb making its way back into her mouth again.   
“How ‘bout we get some sleep?” Jim asked.   
Evanna flinched, “Can’t. Scared,” She mumbled.   
Jim smiled gently, gathering Evanna up in his arms and walked back to his own bed.   
  
Spock could say he was thoroughly confused at the sight of Evanna in-between him and Jim.   
But he really couldn’t hide the warmth it spread from him to his limbs at the sight of the two finally so relaxed.  
Such warmth stayed with him as he went on with his morning absolutions, onto when he would call his mother to see her fair trading’s.  
  
Jim and Spock didn’t question Evanna’s silence when they were hailed by Pike.   
“Good morning, Admiral,” Jim greeted.   
Pike nodded his head. “Shall we?” He asked, and they nodded. “Both councils, Human and Vulcan have decided to award Evanna to you.” Pike said with a smile.   
Jim let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, looking to Evanna who still did not quite understand what had been said, took her in his arms.   
“We get to keep you,” Jim whispered to her.   
Evanna’s reaction was immediate. She squealed loudly and happily while throwing her arms around Jim’s neck, while he looked to Spock, who nodded to him, their link saying what he couldn’t allow himself to vocally say.   
  
“I will send over the required documents, you can make your own preparations into your beliefs about adoption and as well as hers, then we can finalise it.” Pike started, and looked to Jim who was still hugging his new daughter in his arms. “You’ll be alright, son,” Pike responded kindly.   
Jim looked to him with grateful tear swells in his eyes. “Thank you, sir,” He said.   
Pike chuckled. “We first thought they, and by “we”, I mean myself and your parents Spock,” To this Spock blinked in confusion. “Wouldn’t allow you to keep her,” Jim flinched at what wasn’t being said. “But then, of course, the Vulcan High Council came barging in, T’Pau at the fore and tore into the ones who were against you like they were flies,” Pike recounted chuckling. Jim blinked in amazement at anyone outside the _Enterprise_ backing him up.   
“What did they say, sir?” Spock asked; placing a comforting hand on Jim’s back.   
“In Human terms, they basically called those who originally voted against, that they had initially forgotten all Jim Kirk had done for Vulcan, and subsequently Earth and virtually smacked them themselves. Outright supporting any decision Jim Kirk and Spock would make.” Pike recounted fondly.    
  
Jim stared in amazement and turned to Spock. “You did not tell me your people had put me on the soap box!” Jim breathed hyperactively.   
Spock blinked. “You do not walk away, “unscathed”, from saving my people, _T’hy’la_.” Spock responded.   
Jim frowned. _That wasn’t what I meant._  
Spock’s head tilted in confusion.   
“Alright, you two,” Pike started, making Jim and Spock turn to him. “Just so you know; the main argument for their decision against you was because they thought a Starship is no place for a child,” Pike continued and before Spock or Jim could rebuff Pike had started laughing. “But then one, _Elder-Spock_ jumped in and decided to tell us he could remember when the _whole_ of the Fleet had entire _families_ on them,” Pike said, still laughing. “You failed to tell me he was like that! T’Pau was there, yes, but I think they fear _him_ more!” Pike continued to laugh.   
Jim blinked. “Remind me to thank him,” He said, and Spock nodded.   
  
Jim and Spock looked to each other in concern when even at Mess Hall; Evanna was silent and had a confused look on her face.   
“Evanna…?” Jim questioned causing Evanna to look up. “Are you alright?” He asked further.   
“I now with you…?” She questioned, both Jim and Spock nodded, “My ritual. Cast off “Evanna”, take new family name.” She stated.   
Jim looked at her in amazement while Spock tilted his head.   
“Do you wish to be renamed?” Spock asked.   
Evanna nodded, and then looked worried. “You no wish to change my name?” Evanna started, causing alarm when tears swelled.   
“What does changing what we call you signify to you?” Spock asked.   
Evanna perked up, “Means to change who my group is. “Evanna” belongs to those in my group who called me that, I no longer want to be with group who I dead to. New group,” She gestured to Jim and Spock, “New name.” Evanna told.   
  
Jim blinked. “Won’t it be hard to get used to being called something else?” He asked in confusion.   
“Will be…” Evanna frowned when she struggled to find the correct word, “good…happy…? to belong to you.” Evanna noted.   
Jim seemed to explode as he hugged the girl who giggled in delight.   
Evanna looked to Jim imploringly. “Will you give name to me?” She asked.   
Jim blinked in sudden worry and looked to Spock who sat in silence, noting Jim’s look he turned to them fully.   
“She can have both our names.” Spock stated.   
Jim blinked. “Then she’d had…two names?” He questioned.   
Spock nodded.   
  
Evanna looked confused.   
“I am of Vulcan heritage, and Jim is of Human, _Nu’ri-veh_.” Spock explained.   
Evanna nodded, she knew and understood this, and then her eyes widened in further understanding. “Two names, two worlds belong!” Evanna cried out happily.   
Spock nodded then looked thoughtful.   
“What shall your name be then?” Jim pondered.   
Evanna blinked. “You pick,” She said simply.   
“I shall ask my mother for ideas.” Spock reported and he pulled up his PADD to type the request.   
“Just make sure those names have a good Standard meaning as well, yeah?” Jim said absentmindedly.   
Spock nodded while Evanna bounced up and down happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone guess the new name and will get the naming scene in the next chapter! (It has something to do with SPACE! And it’s featured in the cover photo. But mainly space. And the photo!  
> Also, tell me if this is too long of a chapter, and needs to be split. That seven we're talking about? Can probably double. They are this size, if not bigger. Whoops.


	3. Earth, 2260.14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what? What could possibly go wrong with taking in a child for adoption? Well, when you have a mother called Winona, may all the seven gates of hell unlock for you. Literally. Don’t piss this child off. You will have a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this chapter with the triggers mentioned (they are listed on the Ao3 notes section if you need a revisit) in mind, they are explored, mentioned and shown. Please tell me if this is sensitive to something not added in the triggers notations.

_Mayday! Mayday! This ship is slowly sinking. They wanna break me and wash away my colours. Take me high and I’ll sing, “You make everything okay; we’re one in the same, you take all of the pain away.” Save me if I become my demons. I cannot stop this sickness taking over it takes control and drags me into nowhere. I need your help, I can’t fight this forever._

_-Starset_

Chapter 3 – Earth, 2260.14

  
There was now a bunch of missions Jim forbade his crew to go down to. Celeus II was such a place, and with such a defence like “I’m _not_ getting my skull crushed in a SECOND time, thank you!” The crew did not argue.  
(“Pike said I didn’t have to go down if it was dangerous. Or are you telling me skulls crushed are just _flesh wounds_?”)  
Neither did Starfleet, apparently.  
At this point in time, Jim wasn’t quite sure who (or what) Starfleet feared more, his and Spock’s fore-knowledge, _Elder_ -Spock’s fore-knowledge, or whatever consequences should befall them from the Vulcan High Council (and Amanda’s) wrath.  
Vulcan’s were scary!  
(Especially an emotionally compromised _half_ -Vulcan (Jim would know!)).  
It was also at this point where Jim would throw up his arms in despair over Evanna’s new name.  
He had never named anyone, let alone a child before!  
Sure, given out life-saving nicknames.  
But, _just_ nicknames!  
Nothing _legal_ changes with nicknames!  
And Jim really wasn’t the one choosing, (Amanda had taken over the second she heard of it) and gave the results every so often due to her work commitments she had as well as how long it took for transmissions to reach the _Enterprise_ from Vulcan.  
  
Most nights both Spock and Jim were vividly told about Evanna’s day (from Evanna), what she did, and whom among Jim’s crew she had learnt it from that day.  
Today, she came bounding into their room with a huge smile on her face, causing her parents to greet her inbound figure.  
She stopped directly in front of Spock expectantly.  
“ _Sa-mekh_ ,” She spoke fluently.  
Spock’s eyebrows vanished, while Evanna laughed at his response.  
Jim came over to sit on the bed.  
“You’ve been with Uhura today,” Jim surmised.  
Evanna nodded happily.  
Jim grinned. “Alright…! Teach me!” Jim replied happily.  
So, Evanna did so.  
  
  
Suddenly, the whistle for the intercom. went off, jostling Jim from his sleep.  
“….Yes?” Jim answered while yawning, noticing Spock hadn’t woken up.  
“Nothing wrong, sir,” Riley’s voice started, knowing exactly what Jim’s first thought would be. “But, uh, Pike is on the line, and he wants to speak to you and to Commander Spock immediately.” Riley reported.  
Jim gave out a groan. “We’ll be there in a sec, Kev,” Jim replied, moving to wake Spock. “ _Spock, wake up, Pike wants us_.” Jim told him verbally and mentally.  
Spock woke up looking like he didn’t quite like the wake-up call given.  
“Not my fault, dear,” Jim responded to the sleepy glare given to him.  
Spock rubbed his eyes and silently went to go get ready.  
  
Jim balked when he walked in to see Pike on the com. looking so mad, he looked red.  
“Have I done something wrong, Admiral?” Jim asked immediately and felt Spock mentally perk up to perceive Pike.  
“No, not you, son,” Pike started, sending relief through to Jim’s body. “But something will pull the _Enterprise_ back to Earth,” Pike said.  
Jim immediately got alarmed.  
“How and why, sir…?” Spock asked.  
“Your right to have custody of Evanna is in challenge.” Pike responded bitterly looking directly at Jim.  
“By whom…?” Spock demanded.  
“Winona Kirk,” Jim hissed when he heard her name spoken. “No matter what I have said, nor what Lady Amanda—” Jim and Spock shared a moment of surprise. “—has said, has changed little, and so it had been deemed you, therefore the _Enterprise_ as a whole be brought back to Earth immediately to sort out what we already know.” Pike said.  
Jim was already panicking. “W-What about the five—” He tried.  
Pike shook his head. “It will be postponed. We’re not letting someone else pilot it while you still hold the helm, son,” Pike commented then looked worried. “But before you hit dirt-side, go past Vulcan first, a couple of people want to be picked up for attendance who otherwise have no other means of getting to Earth, or so they say,” Jim and Spock nodded. “And another thing, you might want to also get Evanna renamed before hitting dirt-side as well.” Pike further explained.  
Both nodded in wary, “Yes, sir.”  
  
  
It wasn’t a surprise when once they got back to Vulcan, Amanda and Sarek were the ones picked up, with Amanda saying there would be other Vulcans who would meet up with them on Earth, then immediately fawned over Evanna, who squealed at being cuddled over.  
“Mother,” Spock greeted as she came aboard. “Father,”  
Sarek nodded to his son and looked towards his wife with bemused softness.  
“Ambassador, Ma’am,” Jim greeted.  
Amanda glared at him over Evanna’s head at the honorific he had always given her out of habit from his own mother.  
“Evening, Captain, how fare things?” Sarek questioned as Amanda stood up, amazingly with Evanna tucked on her hip.  
“She weighs absolutely nothing!” Amanda admonished.  
“Bones tells me she’s good though, just her bone structure is light.” Jim offered nervously.  
Amanda gave him a look. “I wasn’t saying you weren’t feeding her, dear,” Amanda told, Jim flinched but nodded.  
  
“Things would be better if we didn’t need to go back to Earth, Ambassador,” Jim replied to Sarek’s earlier question as they walked into Jim’s ready room. Sarek nodded understandingly.  
“That’s fair,” Amanda said, as she put Evanna down.  
Evanna giggled and bounded over to Spock.  “ _Sa-mekh_ ,” She called, her arms bounding around her sides, (surprising both Sarek and Amanda).  
“ _Nu’ri-veh_ ,” Spock responded, Evanna giggled then lifted up her arms. Spock blinked but picked her up only to place her on the nearest seat, but not before she could sneak in a cuddle. Evanna was content to bounce up and down excitedly in her seat.  
Sarek and Amanda watched the display quietly, Amanda secretly cooing, while Sarek was quietly surveying the results.  
Jim came over from fixing himself a cup of coffee and stroked Evanna’s head, she giggled as he placed a cup of water next to her should she want it as they talked.  
“What exactly are you and the Vulcans going to do?” Jim asked as they all sat around the table.  
“What do you know?” Sarek asked.  
Jim sighed. “Not much only that Winona is challenging my ability to take care of Evanna.” Jim replied.  
“Have you cared for children, before, Captain?” Sarek questioned.  
They all watched as Jim violently flinched.  
“When I was younger, yes sir,” Jim started. “Not that it is public knowledge,” Jim muttered.  
Sarek and Amanda looked to each other, while Evanna sucked on her finger until Spock removed it again causing her to giggle and return playing with the cups handles.  
“My—” Sarek started, but caught Amanda’s glare, “—our…task here is to observe your interactions between the child in question. As I am Vulcan, I am unbiased.” Sarek noted.  
“But I can be,” Amanda interjected.  
Sarek gave out the Vulcan equivalent of a sigh, “Amanda,”  
Amanda gave him an evil look. “Only when I need to be,” Amanda sneered. “There is no need to question Jim.” Amanda finished in a huff.  
“There has been provided evidence – however false or unlikely true – enough to call the Captain back as a resolve rather than a video conference.” Sarek replied.  
  
Jim and Spock were looking between the two like an old tennis match.  
Jim shook his head incredulously. “So, basically you’re here to observe how broken I am,” Jim said.  
Negative response ranged from eyebrow loss, mental scolding and flinches.  
“You’re not broken.” Amanda said softly.  
“Just bent,” Evanna injected innocently, causing all beings to look to her. The child looked as serious as a child could. “No broken. Just bent; bending fix.” Evanna recalled with her head tilted as if she couldn’t quite remember where her information came from, but shrugged unawares of the mass amazement she had caused. “Still want Father to be Father. He not bad. No want to return to old group. Still want name.” Evanna replied, then went very shy when she realised she had everyone’s attention and started fiddling with her fingers nervously.  
“Child logic is astonishing.” Sarek commented.  
“…No matter the specie,” Jim replied softly stroking Evanna’s hair, used to such a caress; she nuzzled into him, wanting to receive his comfort.  
  
“How fares the renaming?” Sarek questioned Jim as Earth’s space-dock came into view.  
“Badly, and I have an hour to give her one.” Jim fretted.  
Sarek hummed.  
They were all caught off guard when Evanna squealed, looking to her in alarm, she was only pointing to the Earth’s re-established moon excitedly.  
Jim looked like a light bulb switched on, and turned to Sarek excitedly. “Does Vulcan have any girl names relating to the moon?” Jim asked, his question perking interest in the other beings in the ready room.  
“Ah! Why didn’t I think of that?” Amanda admonished herself.  
“T’Aimnu, _t’sai aikum nu’ri_ , in Standard meaning Lady of the Young Moon,” Sarek responded.  
Amanda gushed.  
Both Sarek and Spock blinked.  
While suddenly Jim looked like an excited child in a candy store. “So Evanna’s name will be _S’chn T’gai_ T’Aimnu “Luna” Kirk?” Jim pondered.  
Eva—Luna’s head perked up in joy as she jumped up and down clapping her hands, “Name, name, name!” She called out joyously.  
“You like being called after the moon?” Jim asked nervously, gesturing to the moon. Luna squealed and Jim laughed. “I’ll let Pike know!” He said.  
  
_Which reminds me_ , Jim started to Spock who felt him mentally perk up to hear what he had to say. _How did_ mother dearest _find out about Eva—argh, Luna?_ He pondered.  
Spock looked over to Luna who was still being fawned over by his mother; leaving not much room for Sarek to say much about any participators behaviour (should he have wanted to).  
_It is like you said before, the walls have ears._ Spock replied.  
Jim mentally agreed. _Pike doesn’t know much about the proceedings, as it’s confidential to just family members; so us, Luna, your parents and Winona._ Jim stated.  
_Does Admiral Pike know what you call the, “worst case scenario”?_ Spock asked.  
Spock could feel Jim’s anger. _At worst case: Winona gets Luna_. Jim replied stoically.  
Spock could mentally feel his hackles rising at such a thought.  
_She is unfit—_  
Jim cut him off _. We might know that,_ T’hy’la. _But the judge doesn’t, nor will he take into account what happened to me under her and Frank’s care nearly twenty years ago._ Jim stated.  
Spock frowned. _He should—_  
_Worst case scenario, Spock._ Jim reminded.  
At this, Spock understood.  
_At a semi-okay scenario: your parents could be awarded her,_ Jim pondered. _Though I still don’t think leaving Luna anywhere with one stable set of species is a good idea_. Jim responded.  
_My parents would be better suited then yours._ Spock replied.  
_And I have absolutely no problem with that._ Jim started. _Just as long as they are prepared to do such a thing if the judge bars us,_ Jim continued.   
  
When Jim walked back in; “We will be able to beam—” He stopped to stare at Amanda braiding Luna’s hair to cover her small horns, “—what are you doing?” Jim asked, astounded.  
Amanda and Luna looked up, with Amanda quickly tying the last braid in, Luna was up and bounding over to her father and up into his arms.  
“Look! Look!” Luna babbled excitedly showing off Amanda’s handiwork.  
“Wow! And you were already so pretty!” Jim replied causing her to giggle.  
“Amanda felt it prudent to hide her horns from the likelihood of “bad press”, once we arrive on Earth.” Sarek commented.  
Jim blinked. “Good idea. We are beaming down in five.”  
  
As expected they beamed down into a swarm of media press, all demanding their blood money for comments.  
All the while Luna stuck to Jim and Spock, her hands curling into Jim’s shirt hem, and the Vulcan’s glared.  
Finally, behind closed doors, Jim and Amanda sighed in relief, but that didn’t stop Luna from sticking close to either Spock or Jim, nor stop the Vulcans from glaring at the closed door.  
“Uncalled for,” Spock commented.  
Jim looked to Amanda, “Good thinking on the braids for Luna,” Jim thanked.  
Amanda looked to Jim and smiled. “She looks cute with braids, but of course, her horns are a part of her to; I can modify the braids when there is no media around.” Amanda responded.  
  
They all looked to see an Elder Vulcan enter the room.  
Jim lit up, “Spock!” He called, Amanda chuckled, while Luna looked thoroughly confused to her other father.  
“Hello, Jim,” Elder-Spock responded, then to his younger’s family held up the _ta’al_ in greeting, which was returned.  
While so, Spock had lent down to explain his counterpart to a young girl.  
Luna frowned confusedly. “So, what do I call him?” She asked.  
Spock looked somewhat amused (as much as he was allowed) as he straightened up. “Why don’t you go ask him?” He pondered.  
“Okay!” Luna said bright-fully then bounded over to the Not-Quite-her-Vulcan-Father. “Hello!” She greeted, her arms bounding around her sides, not realizing Jim was cackling himself in the corner.  
“Hello, young one,” Elder-Spock responded calmly.  
Luna tipped her head. “ _Sa-mekh_ told me to come over and ask you what I should call you!” Luna asked.  
Luna looked over to Jim when she heard him laughing. Luna pouted, but everyone looked amused.  
“What do you call your _Sa-mekh_ ’s father?” He asked curiously.  
“ _Sa’mekh’al_ …!” She responded loudly, astounding everyone present.  
Jim pretended to be exasperated. “Okay, you’ve been spending way too much time with Uhura.” Jim stated with a grin.  
Luna looked to Sarek to see his decision on what to call him.  
“You okay with her calling you that?” Amanda asked curiously.  
Sarek looked to her with a glint of amusement. “And so shall you be called _Ko’mekh-il_ ,” He replied.  
Amanda gave out a huff. “And _you_ so assume I would be displeased by that.” Amanda retorted.  
Sarek shook his head then looked to Luna. “You may call us that.”  
Luna did a very good impression of a happy dance on the spot.  
  
However, Jim suddenly looked alarmed. “Her having more males in her life won’t go against her, will it? I mean, she has two fathers, two grandfathers, but only one grandmother.” Jim worried.  
Sarek blinked. “You have not looked—”  
Jim glowered, “I’ve looked after girls,” He started hotly. “Kev could attest to that, but I don’t think they’d take his comments: he was four at the time. And I don’t know where to start looking for Cloe, Sheer or Brie, nor do I know if they’re alive and willing.” Jim responded bitterly.  
“If asked about such problems, you can rebuttal it by saying there are many female crew members willing to help. Uhura and Marcus have already expressed emotions over Luna.” Spock commented.  
“And after the five years…? She’d be twelve by then,” Jim bit back upset.  
  
Jim knew the court system like the back of his hand, (not that this time round they would know that). The system and its people ‘understand’ how he could be mad.  
…If only for a few years.  
The main concern the system would have would be Luna’s access to her own gender for personal- _girl_ reasons.  
(Jim didn’t pretend to even understand _girl-problems_. But, that wasn’t meaning he wasn’t going to try to be the right support Luna would need at those times, or at least know someone who would. His best call would be to go straight to Amanda or Uhura at a pinch).  
  
Jim realised Elder-Spock was frowning. “Starfleet would not automatically set you lose, Jim,” He said.  
Jim’s eyes grew wide. “Please for the love of sanity, don’t say I became an Admiral!” Jim pleaded. Elder-Spock’s silence spoke a thousand words, making Jim understand. “Oh, damn,”  
Elder-Spock tilted his head. “I advise against it,” He supplied.  
Jim chuckled, “So do I.”  
  
“In any case, five years is in five years,” Amanda started, and everyone nodded in agreement. “What we need to focus on is the reason you being called here in such a way it barred no video conference to settle it.” Amanda said.  
“My track record is probably what they’re going on about. It’s not exactly shouting out I can care for a child, much less myself.” Jim pondered.  
Spock frowned. “Yet, they made you Captain.” He voiced.  
Jim looked to him. “And yet both times they had no choice; the first time there weren’t many Captains to go about, Pike was out for the count. And for the second time, who knows what kind of trickery Pike pulled to get me it.” Jim retorted.  
“Perhaps we should wait until they tell us the reason, besides us guessing?” Sarek put forth.  
Jim looked to the Chrono, brightened, then turned to Luna, “You hungry, Luna?” He asked.  
Luna perked up understanding he was asking her, and nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah!” She said happily.  
  
  
It was all over the media:  
_“Golden boy of Starfleet to adopt female child! —”  
“Captain Kirk in battles with his mother over child custody…—”  
“The_Enterprise _brought back over Bad Boy Captain Kirk’s custody battle! —”  
_ And, wasn’t Jim thankful this time around half his record was a whole lot lighter compared to what it was originally.  
And, as well he decided to check the news once Luna was asleep.  
Who knew what would have happened had Amanda not braided her hair to cover her horns from view;  
the comments that the media could make without such ammunition was bad enough!  
_Let’s avoid the media for a few days,_ Jim commented to Spock.  
_They, like you have said, “Have nothing better to do?”_ Spock asked from the other side of the complex.  
_I don’t even know how they got half the stuff they’re babbling on about, either._ Jim said as he got up from the couch to wander to the bathroom to get ready for bed. _They would have a field day with my original record_. Jim stated nervously.  
_“Field day” over your record or not, does not determine our being_ T’hy’la _, Jim._ Spock reminded.  
  
Jim stopped what he was doing when he realised what Spock was saying; Spock had meant that even before being sent-back, he had regarded Jim with fondness, as he had with Spock as well.  
It caused Jim to smile, _“Thanks, Spock,”_ He muttered out loud as he mentally told him.  
_You are welcome,_ T’hy’la _,_ Spock returned the gesture.  
  
The court room was smaller than Jim remembered.  
But, Jim felt just as small as the first time he stood in this room.  
On the upside: he wasn’t alone, and he wasn’t that angry little child anymore.  
Now, he knew himself, and he had something, someone to fight for.  
And a boat load of people to fight with him.  
  
As to create… _less_ …physical fisticuffs (standard, apparently, in this particular court room), the two sides were not to have direct contact, before, during, or directly after the proceedings, (which meant none of the Vulcans (or following _Enterprise_ crew members) could hurt Winona).  
As well, Luna was present, she would be a part of the proceedings, and could do her part for her own self and where she was placed, depending on the judge’s ruling (that being with Winona, Amanda and Sarek, into the system, or stay with Jim and Spock).  
  
Jim looked up to see a different judge then what he was used to sitting in the judge’s box – with no flexi-files or PADDs.  
That was odd. Did the judge already have his verdict, and just humouring them all?  
Jim could admit to himself that he was terrified for Luna.  
He feared she didn’t quite understand the proceedings in front of her.  
  
“This hearing is to bring to the fore of the discussions of T’Aimnu “Luna”. All those present, please take your places,” He started.  
With that, Jim, Spock and Luna stepped up leaving Amanda, Sarek, Elder-Spock, Pike and several members of the Bridge Crew that had managed to squeeze in sitting down at the spectators bench. Spock, and Jim stood at one of the podiums, while Luna sat by their side.  
With a hand gesture, a guard by the side opened the door, and therein Winona walked in, head held high filled with “righteous” convictions.  
  
Jim felt himself freeze up involuntarily when she turned to glare at him coldly.  
The judge looked exasperated.  
“We’ve called this session to discuss the future dwellings of one adolescent, T’Aimnu “Luna”,” The judge looked to Luna. “Stand if that is you, my dear,” He asked.  
Luna stood up silently, but didn’t offer up anything but only her standing up where her feet placed her.  
“Name,” He started.  
Luna looked to him, “Luna,” She stated.  
He blinked. “Full name, my dear,”  
Luna blinked, “ _S’chn T’gai_ T’Aimnu “Luna” Kirk.” She stated fully.  
Everyone heard Winona scoff.  
The judge looked to her crossly. “You have something to add, Mrs. Kirk?” He asked.  
“Nothing, sir, I highly doubt that’s her name, that’s all.” She sneered in Jim’s direction he stiffened.  
_It is okay, Jim,_ Spock mentally comforted him, who tried to focus on Spock rather than Winona.  
  
“Then you need to read her papers again, Mrs. Kirk. You shall remain quiet until called for, is that understood?” The judge told her with authority she nodded at. “Good. Evidence for and against members of party has been presented to this court that a _Captain_ of a Federation Starship is in question to be awarded one adolescent named T’Aimnu “Luna”. This is understood to be correct by all parties?” He asked the three at the podiums nodded. “If unfitness is found to be correct, though I find it hard to believe such a person be fit to be awarded a Starship full of children, however; _if_ correct the arguer, Mrs. Winona Kirk believes the child be awarded to her, with no allowed contact to previous attendances–” He put out a hand to stop Spock from speaking. “Hold on,” He started, and looked to Luna, “All in good time. Now, young lady, tell me what you know of this situation.” He asked Luna.  
“This court will decide whether I stay with _Sa-mekh_ and Father, or stay…” Luna looked over to Winona, as one would a suspicious stranger. “…with someone else,” Luna reported her understandings.  
The judge nodded, and then looked back between Winona and Jim. “Now, here’s where we banter back and forwards of either of yours child capabilities. What evidence—” The judge paused when Luna shyly put up her hand to speak, “—Yes…?” He asked.  
“Would it help if I showed you? I can do that, like Vulcan, but,” Luna frowned, but gestured her hand in the air around her, “Like visual?” Luna asked.  
Jim looked concerned. “You don’t need to Luna.” Jim told her gently.  
Luna pouted. “I want to stay,” She informed.  
The judge looked amazed, but nodded. “You may, if you wish,” He granted.  
Luna nodded and took hold of Jim’s hand, and what Winona’s presence there did to him came to the world around him.  
  
Suddenly, all those in attendance in the entirety of the court room, weren’t in said court room, but what looked like a post-21st Century electronics conversion farmhouse.  
_There was suddenly a loud bang, and then the rush of small feet, an opening of a door on the upper landing caught their attention, as soon as the door opened, and a little boy came rushing out and down the stairs, grasping the last pole to swing around to go that much faster._  
The boy ran past them, because to him: they weren’t there at all.  
_He looked like he was rushing towards the back of the house, when at last second, diverted off to huddle under the stairs; he made himself as small as possible._  
Several, if not all in attendance immediately recognised the child to be Jim.  
_“I’m leaving!” Winona’s voice rang out, followed by foot stomping and glass shattering. Another door opened on the first floor landing and an older boy came rushing down the stairs, seeing him Jimmy became alarmed and scuttled forward, to grasp him.  
“Sammy,” Jimmy tried, but George shoved Jimmy behind him.  
“I know,” George replied.  
Winona came through from the back of the farmhouse:  
And never once acknowledged Jimmy.  
“Be good for Frank. I’m not getting pulled back from space again just because_you _can’t behave.” Winona hissed.  
“Don’t go, Mum,” George started. “He isn’t nice when you’re not around!” George tried. Winona glared at Jimmy coldly. “We both know the boy ran into the door. He was making up Frank did that, and you’re making excuses!” Winona growled. “Now move, so I can leave!”  
George gave out a defeated-exasperated-angry growl and ran up the stairs.  
Winona continued to glare at Jimmy.  
Jimmy had gone completely stiff being alone in her presence.  
“And_who _are you looking at, boy?” Winona growled.  
Jimmy immediately flinched and diverted his gaze to the wooden flooring. “Ma’am,”  
Winona suddenly grasped hold of Jimmy’s shirt cuff and dragged him forward. “Frank!” She shouted. “Get this thing out of my sight!” She continued, then left the house, but not before throwing Jimmy off his feet.  
  
He landed on all fours.  
“Boy!” A male shouted.  
Jimmy quickly got back up and rushed into the kitchen where Frank was already waiting with a can of beer in his hands.  
“Do I need to reiterate what happened last time you went against my orders?” Frank asked, cracking the can open.  
Jimmy shook his head. “No, sir,” He muttered.  
“Good, so wash the car—where’s George?” He asked.  
Suddenly there was a large crash from where George’s room would have been from the ceiling.  
Frank shoved Jimmy aside, slamming down his can and crashed through into the hallway, where George now was, backpack and all.  
“Fuck you, old man!” He screamed.  
Frank went livid, as George made for the door.  
“You know what? Get the hell out! When your mother gets home, she can deal with you!” Frank yelled murderously.  
George slammed the door behind him, with Frank slamming it open to follow, with Jimmy in toe.  
“Go ahead! Run away! See if I give a damn!” Frank continued to shout.  
“Where are you going?” Jimmy screamed.  
“As far away as I can get!” George replied, still walking.  
“It won’t be far enough!” Frank replied dangerously. “This is_my _house,_ not _yours! Don’t expect to come back!” Frank rounded on Jimmy. “What do you want, boy?” He screamed.  
Jimmy stopped in his tracks. “I don’t want my brother to go.” He replied in a small voice.  
“What you want doesn’t matter! You’re_no-one _! You’re_ nothing _! You’ll never be_ worth _anything! And I asked you to_ wash the car _. How many damn times do I need to repeat myself?” He asked dangerously, making Jimmy flinch away. “Go,” He ordered George dangerously, and went back inside.  
  
“Please stay!” Jimmy implored George.  
“I can’t take them anymore! That’s not even_his _car you’re washing, that’s Dad’s car!” George said angrily, and started to walk away, with Jimmy following. “I can’t take you with me. I can’t be a Kirk in this house, show me how to be good at school, and I’ll stay.” George replied. Jimmy remained silent; he couldn’t teach his brother how to not be himself. “I thought not… I’ll see you.” George farewelled then walked off.  
  
Jimmy returned to the house to get the bucket full of soapy water and the sponge to clean the car. Putting on his coat which was laid out on the passenger’s seat; he went about cleaning the interior when suddenly the keys landed in his lap.  
There was only a moment’s hesitation before Jimmy slammed the keys in and was speeding down the drive way.  
  
He was on the main road before Frank was calling him.  
“Boy, are you out of your mind?! That car is an_antique _! You think you can get away with this just because your mother is off planet? You get your ass home right now! You get_ one scratch _on that car, I’ll whip—” Jimmy hung up on him and removed the car’s hood, which flew off before he could catch it.  
He didn’t get too far before a police hover-bike tried to stall him, making Jimmy turn off road, and head for the cliff, more than just Jimmy screamed out as he jumped out the vehicle to nearly fall over the edge.  
“My name is James Tiberius Kirk.”_  
  
Suddenly, they were no longer on Earth, and Spock realised Luna was doing her best with what she had on Jim being a father.  
But, he doubted any more than three beings understood what planet they were seeing.  
Well, not _yet_ anyways.  
A planet Jim immediately recognised and went stiff with alarm.  
_It will be well,_ T’hy’la _,_ Spock reminded.  
_Is this doing any good? I’m only seeing negatives here._ Jim responded faintly.  
_You cannot see the implications of my_ _mother’s_ _wish to adopt you,_ Spock started. _Nor how furious everyone else is at Winona for abandoning you_ , Spock said.  
_Your mother can adopt me anytime she feels like it_. Jim reported back bitterly.  
  
It wasn’t a surprise the majority gasped when they finally realised what they were seeing when they saw Kodos give his speech.  
_They watched as people were struck down, J.T. dived for the children around him and covered them from the fire with his own body.  
Seeing Kev, he darted over to him to pull him out of a dead man’s grip to sooth him while keeping a low profile to find more children still being protected by their parents bodies.  
“Don’t look,” J.T. whispered to Kev as he held him, Kev nodded and closed his eyes. “I’m going to put you on my back, hold around my neck, okay?” J.T. asked as he combed through bodies. Kev nodded so J.T. transferred him to his back, letting him have use of his hands to find more children.  
J.T. had amassed about thirty children from the ravage.  
“Keep low to the ground so the guards don’t see you,” J.T. commanded in a whisper, the children nodded.  
Before anyone else could say anything, dogs began to howl.  
“Aren’t they the dogs that belong to the family at the butcher?” An elder boy whispered.  
J.T.’s eyes widened in alarm as the howling came closer, close enough for the dogs to be in sight. “Run! Run! To the trees…!” He yelled.  
They all bolted into the trees, fortunately losing the dogs when they found a cave system.  
  
Suddenly, there were on Vulcan, even younger than before, with Spock coming in to save Jim from being punched by Stonn.  
“You will_not _harm him,” Spock the child growled.  
Then, to Amanda holding up a PADD with zero results that anyone was looking for Jim, wanting him to come home, that they had noticed him missing.  
Then to Luna’s own visuals, which were blurry at things the child had not seen directly, still working on the process of working out her own visual perceptions.  
Luna showed Jim’s acceptance of her, him giving her a room to sleep in, the crew’s daily participation in helping her learn._  
The visions stopped, and they returned to the court room.  
And Luna held her head high. “I stay with _Sa’mekh_ and Father.” She said outright.  
Some human’s on the bench had broken down, Amanda, Riley and Uhura were crying, others like the Vulcans, Pike and McCoy had taken to glaring at a much shaken looking Winona.  
By looks of her, the message had finally sunk in.  
  
The judge on the other hand was looking at Winona with barely concealed distaste.  
“It seems to me that _you_ , Mrs. Kirk, are the unfit one around here. I will hear no more on this; the adolescent T’Aimnu “Luna” Kirk shall be awarded to her father’s James Kirk and Spock: Adjourned.” He slammed down his hammer, “Mrs. Kirk, a word in my office, _now_.” He ordered and left the room, while a guard led Winona to follow.  
  
Luna then promptly fainted.  
Jim yelped in alarm as Spock caught her.  
With the session finished those on the bench were allowed to move and came rushing forward.  
“She will be fine; she has used her conceptions too much.” Spock reported as McCoy came up and scanned her after discreetly scanning both Riley and Jim.  
“All she needs is some rest,” McCoy informed.  
“Good, let’s get out of here, and away from where the media can demand our blood.” Jim requested, the rest agreeing and filing out.  
  
They all ended up back at their housing at the Vulcan embassy, (the only big place noted for its discretion) that the media had no bar in entering.  
Jim noted warily that those from the court had returned with him, while Spock put Luna down to rest.  
“Some things make a whole lot more sense now,” McCoy muttered as he fiddled with the kitchen’s replicator, (he had asked Amanda first), who then tossed an apple at Jim, who blinked in surprise, then looked at the apple like it had two heads.  
“The heck, Bones?” Jim asked.  
McCoy glared. “Eat,” he growled.  
Jim could tell that he better do as his friend ordered and took a bite, then crinkled his nose, but wisely, didn’t say anything.  
  
Jim looked over to Riley.  
“You gonna be alright, Kev?” Jim asked nervously, Riley immediately looked up, grinned, “—if you thank me one more time…” Jim started seeing Riley open his mouth.  
“Kinda wouldn’t be here without ya,” Riley said gratefully.  
“Ah!” Amanda gasped, having just realised.  
Riley grinned then jumped onto Jim’s back.  
Jim yelped in alarm, but automatically leaned forward, his hands went around Riley’s legs, while his teeth sunk into the apple to keep it in place.  
He grunted. “Still too big, Kev,” he muttered.  
Elder-Spock looked at them curiously. “Perhaps you should release him, Riley,” He asked.  
Riley looked at him wide-eyed, and immediately let go. “Yes, sir,”  
Elder-Spock frowned when Riley looked like he might curse him.  
Jim chuckled and ruffled his hair. “You’re alright, Kev, Spock’s not gonna bite ya,” Jim replied.  
Now Riley looked confused while cross-pointing in both directions of both Spock’s. “Huh?” Riley voiced, echoing his confused look. Spock had come back into the room at that (un-)fortunate moment.  
Jim snickered. “Alternative reality,” He summed up simply.  
Riley’s eyes grew wide, while Elder-Spock looked amused.  
  
“…So you’re sure Luna’s going to be alright, yeah?” Jim asked nervously, still slowly having his way with the apple.  
“She’ll be fine, this happened while you were out of it.” McCoy informed.  
“Ah,” Jim voiced then looked to Pike. “So, I’m guessing she’ll have some type of everyday schooling schedule, what do you suppose that’ll be?” He asked.  
Pike looked thoughtful. “These visual, images, tell me about them,” Pike requested.  
Spock shook his head. “Luna does not know much, only that as she grows older she will be able to have natural ability to control them, as well as range and frequency. She cannot be taught to control it via someone else, at present moment I am the one who closed her conceptions when she first came to us, however, such a lock she can undo at will, which is how you saw the visuals at the courtroom, but cannot seal it herself.” Spock surmised.  
Pike nodded. “Then, such things as Standard, Vulcan, literacy and numeracy can be set up on her personal learning PADD, and be set for her level with tests and such. Other subjects she can choose when she gets the hang of those. All your crew should be able to help you out with several of them, the Vulcan language, probably not many, so you’ll have to go through your crews schedules and determine who knows the language and will be willing to help her when you can’t,” Pike proposed.  
  
“No need, I’ll help!” Uhura pushed in, “I started already,” She insisted.  
“I thanked you for that,” Jim reminded.  
Uhura grinned. “So you should, by proxy.” She said playfully.  
Jim looked mockingly hurt.  
“I do not need to be concerned about forming a parental bond with her, with the legal proceedings out of the way.” Spock suddenly said, as if the thought had just surfaced in his head space.  
Jim nearly choked on the apple he was still getting through, while Riley looked confused.  
Seeing Riley’s confusion Spock further explained. “Vulcan’s can create mental links with those they have come into mental contact with, as well as whom are compatible. As I have touched Luna’s mind several times, and have had to, there was a risk of creating a parental bond with her.” Spock explained.  
“Wait! Hold up!” Jim started, shooing McCoy away. “We didn’t—” Jim made a finger notion between his head and Spock’s. “And we have one,” Jim continued, looking rather confused.  
  
“Hence why I made him go looking for it,” Amanda huffed.  
Jim burst out laughing. “Kinda like me?”  
Spock shook his head. “No, _you_ apologised.”  
“Hey, you weren’t with anyone at the time!” Jim retorted defensively.  
Spock frowned, as if not quite understanding the language used.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
Amanda blinked. “I’ll get it,” She started, then walked out the room.  
_Expecting someone?_ Jim asked.  
_No, we’re not._ Spock replied; Jim could feel his puzzlement over his sudden use of their link as such.  
_Wanted to ask you a question about bond links,_ Jim started trying to squash his guilt at how much he had to catch up on still. But Spock urged him on. _You said earlier about parental links, how do they work?_ Jim asked.  
_Not quite like ours, Jim, while we are able to talk and sense roughly each other’s emotions; with Luna we would only have the inkling of where she is and her health status, however in this aspect, it is quite alike our own,_ Spock informed. _It also works both ways._  
Jim frowned. _Me also…?_ Spock confirmed his right. _Sweet!_  
  
Amanda came back in with a frown, but with her was Marcus.  
“Carol!” Jim called out seeing her.  
Almost everyone now saw that Elder-Spock was on edge with her.  
Marcus looked nervous at being there her-self. “Sirs,” She greeted uncertainly. “Admiral Barnett sent me when he couldn’t reach Uhura,” She informed; she then saw Amanda’s confused face, while Uhura’s eyes widened as she checked her communicator. “Carol Marcus, Ma’am,” Marcus introduced.  
Jim snickered, making Amanda look to him incredulously. She had definitely recognised her last name.  
“At least you didn’t introduce yourself as Wallace this time,” Jim said with a smile.  
“Would it have helped? I cannot help who my father was.” Marcus continued.  
Jim was still smiling softly. “No, but you can choose family. Though I’m pretty sure Spock found out first, because I sure as hell don’t remember signing on any Admiral’s daughter!” Jim replied giving a playful glare at Spock who stared back. “I’m curious to how it played out the second time,” Jim started then blinked. “Hold on, raincheck, rewind, why’re you here?” Jim asked with a frown.  
  
Marcus blinked then recalled her-self. “Barnett wants to see all those in relation to Luna. Considering he sent me here, I’m assuming you have kept custody,” Marcus surmised.  
Jim nodded. “I’ll go and get Luna; I’m not keeping her here by herself while we’re in a different building.” Jim started, and then walked off.  
  
Those who had kept quiet from the _Enterprise_ were silently categorising every sudden move Elder-Spock made ever since Marcus walked into the room, Spock, Amanda and Sarek had also noticed he looked on edge with her.  
Apparently Marcus had also noticed the elder Vulcan, and gave a polite nod. “Hello,” she greeted nervously, she had gotten nearly used to not falling over apologizing to Jim every time he passed her by.  
“Doctor Marcus,” Elder-Spock greeted back with a wary nod.  
“Did you know her?” Amanda asked, finally blowing up in annoyance as Jim came back in with Luna in his arms, still fast asleep with her arms around his neck and her head in the crock of his neck.  
“This’ll be good!” Jim said cheerily, he glanced towards everyone else; he too had noticed.  
Elder-Spock blinked. “…I did not know Doctor Marcus for as long as my Jim did.” He relayed uncomfortably.  
(If Marcus wasn’t already confused, she really was now).  
The breaks went down in Jim’s head; Spock had almost flinched in pain.  
“—Are you serious!” Jim nearly exploded in surprise pointing towards Marcus, who in turn pointed to herself in confusion with the rest of the bodies present.  
Elder-Spock nodded. “I would not jest,” He responded.  
Jim looked pained. “I am so sorry. It’s rough,” Jim replied.  
Spock flinch was noticed, and Jim looked alarmed. “I wasn’t aiming that at you!” He said quietly.  
  
McCoy threw up his arms. “What the hell is going on?” He grouched loudly.  
“Please tell us, this is getting frustrating.” Amanda requested, and every other human nodded.  
Jim sighed as he shifted Luna when she moved. “You guys all know that Spock and I at first weren’t all buddy-buddy, right?” Jim asked.  
Several eyes widened in surprise, for some, this was the first time they had heard of them never had getting along.  
“I don’t believe it!” Riley burst out.  
Spock looked as unhappy as he would allow himself to show, while Jim looked uncomfortable.  
“So, how’d that happen?” Amanda asked curiously.  
“Oh, it most definitely started at when I changed the Maru testing…” Jim started recounting their pre-sent times when they weren’t “buddy-buddy”. “…And then I kinda died.” Jim finished.  
“ ** _WHAT?!_** ” Several exploded; Jim had the forethought to place a hand over Luna’s ear to block out the noise, and cringe himself on bad delivery.  
Spock himself gave out his version of a sigh. “Jim has a way of getting into these sorts of situations.” He explained.  
“Dying sucks,” Jim huffed. “I recommend not doing it.” He put up a hand to dissolve the current banter. “You can all hurt me later, right now Barnett wants us, and I’m not inclined to let him wait any longer.” Jim replied.  
“I will hypo you, damn it, Jim.” McCoy muttered following his friend out.  
  
They all followed Sarek and Amanda to the library where they could video comm. with Barnett without leaving the compound into awaiting people who wanted their blood comments. While Marcus went over to the video comm. Jim went over to the seats to lay Luna down, she twitched a little at the loss of contact, but remained asleep.  
As Jim stood next to Spock, Barnett opened the video link with a smile.  
“Evening, Admiral,” Jim greeted, the Vulcans nodded while the humans waved in greeting.  
“There you all are!” He admonished happily. “I’ve been looking for you!” Barnett continued happily.  
Barnett surveyed the group noticing that most of the humans there shifted cautiously as if awaiting punishment.  
He looked straight to Jim. “You can relax, Kirk, this is a social call,” He could have sworn most of the Vulcans shared with the humans in sighing in relief.  
“And your reason for calling, sir…?” Spock requested.  
Barnett laughed quietly and waved a new PADD in the air. “I would naturally have given this to Chris to give to you, but seeing as he’s not _here_ to give it to you I might as well do it so he can pick it up later.” Barnett started.  
“Sorry, Richard,” Pike apologized.  
Barnett shrugged, still waving the PADD, but then brought it down to his desk to turn it on. “Now besides Standard and Vulcan, what else do you want Luna to be taught, please remember subjects of interest can be added later,” Barnett started, adding the two subjects for Luna to learn while in space.  
  
Jim looked to the majority of the bridge crew who were still behind him.  
“Has she shown any interest in any fields?” He asked.  
Chekov and Riley both perked up having been the ones who sorted Luna into the crew’s life within a day.  
“Besides Vulcan, nothing much else…” Riley summed.  
“Everything else is basic interest and curiosity.” Chekov responded remembering several reports from fellow crew members about Luna. “But she retains what she has been taught verbally rather easily.” Chekov reported.  
They all looked back to Barnett who looked like he was thinking.  
“Let’s take it back a notch and give her as many differing subjects most the same as those her own age attending school, and let her decide come age.” Barnett spoke as Luna’s PADD made several noises as he added age-appropriate subjects for Luna to learn.  
“Just be sure that the settings need to be set, so do that before giving it to Luna, as well as member numbers you would like her to be in contact with,” Barnett finished up and looked back to Jim and Spock kindly, then looked to Pike. “When you’re able to come pick it up,” Pike nodded, he then looked to Jim. “Captain,” with the change of voice the bridge crew immediately snapped to attention. “Your PADD will soon have your next set of orders; act them out within the time allocated.” Barnett ordered.  
Jim nodded. “Yes, sir,”  
Barnett switched off the video link with a submissive nod.  
The humans sighed once he was gone.  
  
Jim turned to his crew that were present.  
“We’ll have orders soon; make sure you’re prepared to leave.” Jim reported.  
They nodded. “Yes, sir,”  
Jim smiled. “As much as I love you all, you need to leave to get ready.” Jim remarked.  
The crew nodded, and all but Spock left to gather their things in preparations to leave Earth once more, McCoy was the only one who grumbled about leaving.  
“I best be going to,” Pike started, Jim and Spock looked to him. “I need to make sure I get Luna’s PADD to you before you leave, message me your allocated leaving time, and I’ll get it to you.” Pike said.  
Jim frowned. “Shouldn’t you know?” He asked.  
Pike smiled. “Took some time off so I could participate helping you as well as be with you in court,”  
Spock could see and feel how overwhelmed Jim was at his words.  
Pike smiled when he could see Jim struggling for words. “It’s going to be alright, son.” Pike responded, with a nod.  
Jim shakily nodded. “Yes, sir,” He stumbled in saying.  
Pike then turned to Sarek, Amanda and Elder-Spock. “Thank you for your contribution.” Pike said formally.  
The three nodded, “And to yours.” Sarek responded as he, Spock and Elder-Spock held up separate farewell _ta’al_ to see him off.  
“I’ll let you out.” Amanda said.  
Jim caught Elder-Spock’s notch of his head in farewell, as he too followed Pike out, next to Amanda.  
  
Jim sighed as he collapsed onto his bed, he could feel Spock’s amusement from behind him.  
“Let’s never go to court again, ‘Kay?” Jim groaned, moving over when he felt the mattress dip announcing Spock’s arrival on the bed.  
“I will endeavour to make sure, _T’hy’la_ ,” Spock said.  
Jim smiled tiredly, notching into his chest which his eyes closed, he could still feel Spock’s arms encasing him.  
“You’re the best.” Jim announced finally before falling asleep.  
“As are you,” Spock returned even though he knew Jim was asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this answers **_Fandoom_Heart_** (Ao3), hopefully it wasn’t clichéd? Please tell it wasn’t cliché! As I read your review saying Luna as a name was cliché, I may have cried and cringed. I’M SORRY IF I DISAPPOINTED YOU! *cries*

And I wonder if anyone got the reference as to why I named her Luna (aside from the picture, the space thing and her going IT’S A MOON! aside) I will remind you that this story is a time traveling story, and it will _continue_ to be a time traveling story.

If not, _Chapter five of **Thrap-fam’es nufau t’ du** :_

> _“Shields dropping, all weapons systems are offline!” Sulu started, “We’re twenty thousand kilometres from **Luna**.”_

I’ll just leave this here. _What could it mean?!_


	4. Grandeth IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to edit this chapter for hours and all firefox keeps doing is DYING. So here, have it unedited, because firefox sucks. Grammarly says I have 100 and something mistakes, and it won't let me do anything about because it crashes.

Chapter 4 – Grandeth IX

_On top of the world: on top of it all. Trying to feel invincible: dying on top of the world, I remember the nights: Caught up in dreaming my "goodbyes". Watching the door for anything more than an ordinary life: I remember the days, new beginnings on an open "page": With something to prove and nothing to lose, not a soul to betray. Here I am, living a dream that I can't hold: Here I am on my own._

From the amount of giddiness from Jim, the crew could immediately guess their next mission would be one that he had not done before, however how much their Captain _liked_ missions he hadn't done before, the crew could feel a little dread for. New missions meant there was a higher chance someone (higher chance it would be their Command Crew, something they swore against happening) wouldn't come back fully functioning. But they trusted their Command Crew would do their best to bring the away team home as safe as they could.

Jim sat down at his seat in the ready room and faced his apprehensive Command crew.  
"As you all know, we have a new mission on the ninth planet in the Grandeth system," He turned to Uhura, "specks?" He asked curiously.  
Uhura nodded. "Not much is known about the humanoid species living on the planet, there are several, some of which are the dominant race, have achieved warp capabilities, the less dominant species are primitive, with no such capabilities." Uhura started.  
"Volcano…?" Jim asked.  
Spock glared at him and Jim saved himself from a burst of laughter.  
"Sorry," He said to Spock, then raised his head for Uhura to continue.  
She eyed him, but continued. "We don't know much about the less dominant species of humanoids, nor their religious values. However, the humanoids of Grandeth who have made contact with us have given us a place to beam to that has no contact with those without Warp capabilities." Uhura reported, looking back to Jim.  
  
"With this type of mission parameters Starfleet has told us to make specific contact with those who have Warp capabilities and establish a treaty with them whether or not they have Dilithium crystals, as well as to _not_ interfere with the species that do not understand Warp capability. Understood?" Jim asked; they all nodded their understanding. "If they allow us, we can conduct scientific studies of their planet in the realms of their cities," Jim announced, Spock perked up and nodded. "They will be expecting us 0800 tomorrow. Uhura, contact those in our parameters that can come down, 3-4 plus Spock and I, alright?" Jim asked, then stalled as his words had a negative effect on them,  
"—Why Spock and you?!" McCoy's voice was the loudest only by a fraction over Scotty and Uhura.  
Jim held up his hands in defensive and in order for them to quieten.  
"They asked for " _the leader of thou they speakest to_ ", as well as " _thou with great mind_ ", aka me and Spock. Starfleet has cleared it." All around the table there were worried grumbles, as Jim turned to Spock. "…I still gotta clear it with Luna." He mumbled worriedly to the rest.  
"Good luck!" Uhura snorted.  
Jim sighed and looked over to Chekov. "Mister Chekov, location of my daughter," He asked.  
Chekov grinned and told him her location.

As they departed back to their posts, Jim looked to Spock as he sat in the Captain's chair while Jim went to talk to their daughter.  
_Wish me luck?_ Jim asked as he walked in the turbolift.  
_There is no such thing._ Spock replied back. Jim snorted as the lift stopped at the appropriate level his daughter was learning on. _However, were there such a thing, I would wish it to you._ Spock finished.  
Jim had to bite his lip in order to refrain himself from laughing out loud in the middle of the corridor. _Thanks, Spock!_ He replied.  
Jim walked into the observation deck to see two familiar figures doing their own work on their individual PADDs, but in a close enough proximity to be heard should one start talking.  
Riley was the first one who looked up and brightened to see Jim and gave a welcome hand sign only he and Jim knew. Jim returned the gesture as well as to continue to tell him he would be with Luna for the rest of the shift.  
Riley grinned and nodded.  
Luna's awareness suddenly came off her PADD when Jim started to walk towards her, her grin split her face in half as she bolted up, leaving Riley to catch her PADD as she bolted towards Jim.  
  
"Father…!" She cried happily hugging his thighs forcefully, so much that Jim took a step back, but it didn't hinder his smile.  
"Hello, Luna, how's my girl been?" He asked of her.  
Luna giggled at him as she looked up at him. "I've been good! Kev's been helping me with the alphabet!" She said happily.  
Jim chuckled as he picked her up and looked to Riley as he came over and gave Luna back her PADD, she took it sheepishly.  
"Has she been good?" Jim asked Riley.  
Riley nodded. "Only a few mishaps with the letters B and D, the usual backwards thing children do." Riley announced.  
Jim laughed. "I think we all had a problem with those letters, once," He turned to look at Luna. "Pesky letters, did you tell them off?" He asked.  
Luna nodded. "I got them good!"

Jim chuckled. "Well, how about we relieve little ol' Kev here, and hang out free of leaning this evening?" Jim asked.  
Luna gasped and nearly strangled him with how much force she put into hugging his neck.  
"I'm no good, huh?" Riley teased her.  
Luna shot out to look at him. "No! But I like my Father more!" She cried.  
Both men laughed.  
"I was just teasing!" Riley said, making Luna pout.  
Riley looked to Jim. "Well, sir, I'll leave you to it! See you, Luna!" Riley said as he waved to her and Jim, making his way out the observation deck.  
"Bye-bye, Kev…!" Luna said as she waved goodbye.

Jim was still smiling as he placed Luna down so she stood on one of the chairs in the observation deck.  
"So, what shall we do?" Jim asked.  
Luna giggled. "Wanna do something with you!" She said.  
Luna brightened and held out her PADD.  
"Bones put a game on my PADD, can we play it?" Luna asked.  
If Jim was surprised, he didn't show it. "Shall we play at home, or at the rec room?" He asked.  
Luna hopped off the bench she was standing on to grasp Jim's hand and pulled. "The rec room has more games as well! Let's go there!" Luna said.  
Jim laughed. "Should we get something to eat first?" He asked.  
If possible, she brightened further. "Bones gave me a program so I could get my own meals too!" Luna explained.  
Jim was astounded, "So, hungry?" He questioned, and she nodded, letting Jim lead the way.

Jim watched silently as once they sat down in the galley Luna nimbly, but inexperienced, tried several times to save her education level, so she could quit the program. Once she had she went about finding the program McCoy put on the PADD for the meals currently provided on-board. Luna finally accessed it giddily and swiped through the pictures, Jim noticed that they were either backgrounded in green or red, and those of red background were swiftly ignored.  
A meal with rice came up with a red background.  
"How about that one, that one is nice," Jim said as he pointed to it, and she froze looking to him then back to the picture.  
"No, I don't want that one." She explained and swiped to the next one.  
Huh. That one _did_ give him prickle tongue, so maybe not.  
The next red one she swiped over was one Jim knew gave him hives.  
Jim blinked in realization that all the red backgrounded pictures were of meals he couldn't eat.  
He frowned. "Luna, just because I can't eat something, doesn't mean you don't need to eat it as well," Jim explained.  
"I no want to eat something that make you sick." Luna pouted in a tone of voice Jim had come to see has her _no-excuse-just-because-I'm-seven_ voice.  
No getting to change her mind, then.

Jim was still stunned silent as Luna toddled of with her PADD having apparently picked something out when McCoy sat down opposite to Jim.  
"Wanna tell me something, Bones?" Jim hissed, still watching Luna as she got help from the surrounding crew members for her choice of food.  
McCoy sighed dramatically. "I constantly think the same thing, but what are you referring to this time?" McCoy asked, eating an apple.  
"Food program on Luna's PADD," Jim started.  
McCoy lit up in recognition. "Ah! Luna-girl asked for it, actually, wasn't my idea," McCoy stated.  
Jim frowned and looked to him in confusion.  
"Started when I routinely asked if she couldn't eat certain foods, she doesn't seem to be allergic to any standard food aboard this hunk of junk, but was frightened that you could be: Literally crying. Luna-girl came up with the red and green for pictures so she would know which foods you can't eat, she knew already about Vulcan's not eating meat and the no touch food directly. So, yeah, not my fault: _Your_ daughter is scared that you'll eat the wrong thing and get sick." McCoy summed up.  
  
Jim was still frowning. "That doesn't mean _she_ can't eat those foods." Jim moaned.  
Luna was making her return trip, struggling with two bowls, (those who noticed also knew better by now then to try and help the seven year old when she hadn't asked for it).  
McCoy shrugged. "Little girl logic must _fascinate_ Spock," McCoy said taking another bite of his apple. "Just so you know, I'm pretty sure she's gonna regulate what you eat and when. Little girl logic," McCoy warned. "Not my fault!" He added when Jim glared at him.  
"I already have Spock and you on my case!" Jim hissed.  
McCoy blinked. "You haven't seen your crew lately? They give Luna apples to give to you when they know you haven't eaten!" McCoy laughed.  
Jim's head met the table with a resounding _thunk_.

 _…T'hy'la…?_ Spock's voice asked, his tone worried; _Are you well?_ He continued.  
Jim groaned and McCoy looked to him with a frown.  
_The crew_ _ **and Luna**_ _are babysitting me!_ Jim growled.  
Jim could feel that Spock felt apprehensive. _Perhaps what you perceive as "babysitting", is care or fondness,_ T'hy'la, Spock reminded.  
_They're making sure I eat!_ Jim retorted.  
_A common practise: I do that when you don't._ Spock bit bitterly back.  
_Our daughter is doing the same._ Jim internally groaned, but Spock sensed he had won the round.

Luna happily sat down next to Jim and held out her second bowl to Jim with a pleading look that he take it.  
McCoy tried to not choke on his apple as he laughed.  
Jim smiled brightly and took it from her, as well as the needed utensils. Luna smiled even more so when Jim started to eat.

McCoy grunted as he finished his apple and levelled Jim with a look.  
"So, what did the hobgoblin want a minute ago?" He asked.  
Jim nearly choked and looked to him nervously, "How the hell—?" Jim spluttered, dropping his fork.  
"You really haven't gotten used to him talking to you in that head of yours, so when he does it, your body reacts." McCoy explained.  
Jim grumbled and sunk down in his chair.  
"He could feel that I was distressed, so asked what was wrong." Jim responded.  
McCoy blinked then burst out laughing.  
Jim glared. "Shut up!" He hissed, "It's not funny!"  
McCoy stopped laughing, and Jim sat up properly.  
"But it is hilarious." McCoy said brightly.  
"To _you_ , maybe," Jim bit back loathingly.  
Both blinked and looked to Luna as she giggled.  
  
"Is good: No one fights here," Luna answered around her spoon.  
Jim blinked to McCoy worriedly but he shook his head firmly.  
Jim frowned and looked back to Luna to take out the spoon she was sucking on.  
"Luna," Jim started, at his tone of voice, Luna immediately had her full attention on her father. "There's going to be a mission tomorrow, so, your _Sa-mekh_ and I will be away for a little while, alright?" Jim questioned.  
Luna looked sad, but didn't cry; instead she stood up on her chair to reach over to Jim to hug him tightly.  
"Bad mission…?" She asked.  
Jim chuckled. "Peaceful mission," He replied with a smile.  
"You come back, yes?" She asked, looking him straight into his eyes.  
Jim blinked astounded she would think neither he _nor_ Spock wouldn't come back. "Of course we'll come back: you're here!" Jim insisted brightly.  
Luna laughed brightly and hugged him harder.  
"What do you say that we finish eating and continue our plans to play games in the rec room?" Jim asked, sitting Luna down.  
Luna nodded, "Yeah! Will _Sa-mekh_ be coming?" Luna asked.  
Jim looked to the Chrono on the wall. "Not for a few hours; until his shift finishes, then he'll come down." Jim replied.  
"Yay…!" Luna cheered, and then returned to eating her meal.

McCoy watched with much enthusiasm as Luna pushed and pulled her father out of the galley,  
Jim chuckled. "See ya, Bones…!" He said cheerfully.  
McCoy laughed and waved him off, Luna would only push and pull her father faster should he not learn.  
He chuckled and finished his meal in peace.

Jim let his daughter push and pull him into the rec room, (getting fond, amused glances from his crew as they went along) and to a table for three.  
"So, little Lady, what game does your magical PADD have in store for us?" Jim asked, knowing since it was going to be educational in some way; Jim blinked and frowned as Luna settled in the chair over from him.  
_Hey, Spock…?_ Jim started.  
_Yes, Jim?_ Spock replied.  
_Do Vulcans play games?_ Jim asked curiously.  
_They do not._ Spock could feel Jim's decline in emotions. _What brought on this query?_ He asked in haste.  
_Luna has a game on her PADD she wants to play. Should I not let her?_ Jim asked.  
"Here!" Luna said joyfully, giving over her PADD with the mentioned game on, needing adult approval.  
Jim could feel Spock frown. _She is not Vulcan, Jim._ Spock reminded.  
Jim internally rolled his eyes at him. _Duh: no pointy ears, horns though. But she is being raised by one._ Jim pointed out as he read what the game entailed, (making sure to read carefully if the game could make real life purchases (which it couldn't)).  
  
_…Is it educational?_ Spock asked.  
_Yes, it looks like it talks about life cycles of certain animals she can choose from and raise it accordingly. Kinda like a virtual pet,_ Jim told Spock what he read.  
_That is fine._ Spock answered.  
Jim nearly choked on mirth. _So, because it's educational, it's fine for her to play it?_ Jim asked while internally laughing.  
_That…was how my mother put it._ Spock said stiffly.  
_Hah! Tell your mother she's awesome, again!_ Jim replied.  
He could just imagine Amanda winning that fight against Sarek, too.  
_I will endeavour to remind her, again, Jim._ Spock replied fondly.  
Jim chuckled as he handed back Luna's PADD with the agreement that she could play it, signed.  
Luna quite happily took her PADD to start playing, while Jim got out his own PADD to work through loaded up work that needed signing. He silently groaned when thirty-odd popped up from Scotty alone.

Jim didn't know the time when Luna put down her PADD, but she got down from her chair to wander over to a food replicator unit to get out an apple.  
Jim blinked as she skipped back over and held it out for him. "Here, Father!" She exclaimed.  
Jim took it, reminding his mouth to stay firmly closed as Luna sat back down, but didn't pick up her PADD again until he started eating.  
He noticed that she smiled brightly when he started to eat, as well that they had been seated for around three hours.  
Jim internally groaned.  
_Note_ _to self: stop crew and Bones from talking about my supposed need to eat every three hours!_ Jim internally ranted.  
Spock perked up and sent him a wave of confusion to him.  
_Luna just gave me an apple._ Jim grumbled.  
Spock was now amused. _You should know the crew would still "force-feed" you even if you ordered them to stop._ Spock advised.  
_Damn it!_ Jim further grumbled. _Luna doesn't need to feed me!_  
Spock was puzzled. _You don't feed yourself._ He reminded.  
_I don't need to eat every three hours!_ Jim growled.  
  
_Doctor McCoy says otherwise, and unless you wish to end up with a hypo…_ Spock started.  
_Gah! Never mind!_ Jim sputtered.  
All Jim got from Spock was a feeling of smugness from being right.  
_Remind me why I love you again?_ Jim asked in sarcasm.  
Spock remained silent as he picked apart Jim's words and tone.  
_…You…are joking…_ Spock tried.  
Jim laughed internally. _No, Spock, you don't need to remind me, it was a bad joke that doesn't undermine feelings._ Jim soothed, he could feel Spock's frown and puzzlement: _And one that won't be said again. Stop worrying or I'll come find you and hug you in front of the entire crew._ Jim stated lightly.  
Now Spock was amused. _I am sure the crew and myself would not mind,_ T'hy'la. Spock replied in the same light teasing tone.  
Jim raised his eyebrows. _I am_ _ **so**_ _hugging you in front of the crew and making sure Bones can see it too, his reaction will be hilarious!_ Jim laughed.  
_Do you want a time and date?_ Spock bit back.  
Jim frowned. _…I need a time and date to hug you? …Or was that your attempt at poor humour?_ Jim asked, pouting.  
  
By now, Luna was smiling while she played her game. She had picked a Terran dog to look after, once she had researched all the breeds she could have. She was smiling because she could tell her fathers were conversing by the emotions flying across Jim's face, yet he wasn't doing anything with his PADD that was lying on the table and the apple he was eating was nearly finished.  
_…It was an attempt at humour._ Spock replied, annoyed. _You don't need such parameters._ He told.  
Jim chuckled. _But just when Bones is around, so we can get a kick out of his reaction._ Jim replied happily.  
Spock frowned. _You probably should not…kick him…Jim,_ Spock retorted, this time making Jim laugh out loud, making Luna smile brighter, and his actions fondly accepted by other crew members in the rec room.  
_Expression, Spock, means I'll have fun seeing his reaction._ Jim explained.  
Spock understood. _I shall meet you and Luna in the Rec room in five minutes, Jim._ Spock reminded.  
_See you soon,_ Jim farewelled.

Luna saved her game and looked to her father. "What did _Sa-mekh_ have to say?" She asked.  
Jim blinked at her in surprise that she knew, but let it slide. "That he will be joining us in five minutes," Jim told her.  
Luna's reaction was immediately to squeal in happiness at seeing her _Sa-mekh_ soon.  
Jim chuckled and finished his last report for the night before Spock joined them.  
The best part of his day was that he had permission to hug Spock publically, and the grin did not dissolve for a very long time.

Jim, Spock and Luna spent that night discussing their day; more specifically: what Luna had learnt that day, and with which member of the _Enterprise_ crew, knowing that tomorrow they would be off on a mission for some time Luna was able to stay up past her bedtime, (meaning Jim and Luna ganged up on Spock) with the compromise she go to bed earlier the next night.  
They had never seen a child so happy to just spend time with both parents before, with the norm being that normally said child "likes" one parent over the other, (or none at all in Jim's case), but they shrugged, it wasn't like Luna was a norm child anyway, and once asked she gave a typical child logic response of that "when I'm with both my fathers, they can be together as well!" that really wasn't disrupted anyway.

Jim and Spock were sitting on their bed watching Luna bound around the room as she told them about her day, which member of the crew she was with ("Bones, Chekov and Kev!") and her progress on her PADD, with grumbles over which letters she hated most because she kept mixing them up.  
Spock looked to Jim and realised he had fallen asleep against his shoulder, only to let out a smile.  
Luna recognised her father was asleep, so she stopped bounding and became quiet.  
"Big day…?" She whispered.  
Spock nodded. "Yes, will you go get ready for bed, while I put him to bed?" Spock asked.  
Luna nodded and tiptoed out of the room, and shut her bathroom door behind her.  
"You should have told me you were exhausted, _T'hy'la_ ," Spock muttered as he carefully moved himself around so Jim's deadweight followed him into his chest, where at such a spot Spock could sit him up to take his shirts off after lying him down he rid him of his shoes and socks only to then tuck Jim into bed.  
Jim made little protest in his handling.  
Spock got up to place Jim's shoes by their shared clothing closet, adding both their shoes to the alcove once he got his off, his clothing made it to the pile on the floor to make way for new pants and a thermal undershirt. He then picked up the day's garments to put them down the designated chute to be washed in the bathroom, there he knocked on Luna's door signalling she could return and open the door when she was ready. On Spock's return to Jim he noticed that Jim had snuggled into the wall, which was not "his side of the bed", with what Jim called a "jitter-bug", he would need to be moved when Spock came to bed.  
Spock could reprimand him in the morning.  
  
Spock looked up to see Luna's head peeping through the bathroom corridor anxiously.  
"You can come in, _Nu'ri-veh_ ," Spock called out to her quietly.  
Luna nodded and came into the room on her tiptoes, as if she thought any louder sounds would wake her father.  
He could recognise she was slightly fearful of something. " _Nu'ri-veh_ , what is wrong?" Spock asked, he also noticed that her nervous hand fidgeting was back.  
"Will Father be alright for tomorrow?" Luna asked worriedly.  
Spock understood what she had silently said. "None of this is your fault, Luna, your father is incapable of falling asleep at a proper time and always drops of like this when he hasn't slept properly in a long time." Spock explained.  
Luna frowned. "No fault?" She asked.  
Spock shook his head; he normally made Jim go to sleep.  
Spock had once asked Jim how he got to sleep when McCoy refused him sleep aides, as he couldn't have too many straight after each other. He had told him that physical exertion was the only thing that worked, which explained his getting girls (pre-sent), or the several times Spock found him at the gym, punching himself until he was sore.  
Sometimes Jim didn't want to sleep, and sometimes, just sometimes, he couldn't sleep because he had never been used to having long periods of time dedicated to undisrupted sleep.  
He wasn't used to it, so his body just shuts down on him when he was too exhausted.

"Why no sleep…?" Luna queried.  
Spock pondered on how to answer her statement truthfully, but in a way she would understand.  
"When he was younger, he wasn't able to get a lot of sleep, so he doesn't know how to sleep properly now." Spock tried to explain.  
Luna cocked her head to the side. "Like with food?" She innocently asked.  
Spock nodded. "He just needs some help."  
Luna brightened. "I help with food!" She stated quietly, but brightly.  
Spock nodded. "Your father told me." He reported.  
Luna's arms swung around her thighs. "How help with sleep?" Luna asked.  
Spock pondered. "Let him sleep once he is," He started. "If it is an emergency, he'll wake himself, but any questions you have can surely be answered by me or someone else." Spock said.  
Luna nodded then yawned herself. "I'll go to bed to," She said sleepily.  
"You know who has you tomorrow?" Spock asked. Luna rubbed her eyes as she nodded, "Alright, goodnight, _Nu'ri-veh_ ," Spock farewelled.  
Luna yawned as she nodded and waved goodnight.

Once Luna left, Spock had the job of moving Jim from the side of the wall to the open-ended side, not that Spock minded Jim half-asleep crawling all over him, but Jim certainly minded, Spock didn't only because when he did, he was aware when Jim left and returned.  
The more Spock looked at Jim snuggled against the wall, the more he didn't want to move him.  
Spock sighed; Jim could move himself when he woke next.

None were more surprised than Jim when his alarm woke him in the morning. He woke up to look straight into Spock's still sleeping face.  
And he was totally fine with that. Since it was morning Jim had no reservations about climbing over Spock, who groaned when he did.  
"Hey, it's morning, dear." Jim defended.  
Jim's defence didn't hinder Spock's further groan, making Jim chuckle and make his way his morning absolutions, Spock sooner or later joined him once he was awake properly.  
Jim quickly checked on Luna to discover she was still fast asleep. _Did we keep her up too late?_ Jim asked walking back as he resumed brushing his teeth.  
_She was not that far off her original bedtime. She fell asleep around the same time,_ Spock responded.  
Jim shrugged. _So she wasn't up to far past her bedtime._ Jim said.  
Spock nodded but remained silent.

Everyone was very much amused at Jim's bubbly-giddiness as he bounded into his ready room, with Spock entering at a much calmer pace.  
There were an extra three redshirts in the room, ready and geared up. Jim knew them by their file and from seeing them on duty around the _Enterprise_.  
"Smith," Jim greeted the nearest with a nod.  
"Captain," He drawled back.  
"McDever, Diwali," He greeted, and returned as with Smith.  
"Captain, sir," Diwali started, looking curious. "How's your daughter?" She asked.  
The females in the room (Diwali and Uhura) silently cooed at Jim and Spock perking up at the mention of Luna.  
"Counting sheep, last checking, Miss Diwali." Jim reported.  
She nodded, and then went back to posture to await orders.

"Alright, as you all know, Diwali, McDever, Smith, Spock and I will be beaming down to greet and meet the Grandethsians to assess interference and trading levels, understood?" Jim asked. Four heads nodded in confirmation. "Those behind will monitor frequencies and conversations, as well as keeping the _Enterprise_ in orbit, understood?" Jim further inquired.  
The rest of the heads nodded. "Dismissed, Diwali, McDever, Smith, Spock, with me," Jim dismissed and everyone filed out.

The away team beamed onto the planet and looked around to categorise their surroundings, it looked scarily like Earth—  
Except for the tribal people now pointing pointy sticks at them.  
_Crap_. Jim muttered.  
_Indeed._ Spock returned.  
The tribal people were now circling, those who past Jim snarled as they froze in circle.  
They did not speak, but they glared at Jim, as well as to McDever on his right.  
They were agitated by McDever and Jim, but for the life of him he couldn't see why, but what he did know was that this place was _not_ inside a warp-capable city.  
Wrong address, hang up and try again? Something told Jim that he wouldn't be getting that chance with how they glared at him and McDever.  
" _Demon…!_ " One finally screeched, pointing his stick at Jim menacingly. " _You die!_ " He yelled, getting poised to strike a second too soon as beaming lights settled around them to beam them back up, but not fast enough to free Jim of the tribesman's lunge.  
_T'hy'la!_ Spock screamed, feeling the agony Jim felt.

When Luna finally decided to wake up she knew she was too late to say goodbye to her fathers before they went on duty; then went on their mission. She wandered over to her clothes store to pick out a dress. She wasn't quite sure how her father and his friend had been able to replicate dresses in her size and in her favourite colour (purple and green), but with the look her _Sa-mekh_ had given her at the time, she thought it best not to question their magic.  
Luna lazily picked one (it was purple) and found where her PADD had been put to wander out her room when she was ready.

She brightened up to see a lady in a red dress, waiting for her with her own PADD out.  
"DeeCee…!" Luna exclaimed, already knowing who she was with that morning.  
DeeCee looked up and smiled while she locked her PADD. "Hello, Little Miss, how are you today?" She asked as she came away from leaning against the wall.  
"I'm good!" Luna replied.  
Suddenly, she wasn't, as the PADD she held out for DeeCee to take slipped form her hand as a pained yelp sounded from her, her hands went to her forehead in an attempt to hold together the painful ripping sensation happening in her bonds.  
"Luna!" DeeCee yelled in alarm, catching her PADD, and reaching down to her level to see pained tears rushing down her cheeks.  
"Bones," Luna muttered before she took off running.  
"Wait!" DeeCee cried and ran after her.

"…Bones!" Luna screamed as she ran into the Med-bay, startling everyone there, McCoy came rushing out, becoming even more worried when he saw her tears.  
"Dear, what's wrong?" McCoy asked as DeeCee ran in breathlessly.  
"Wrong, wrong, ripping, wrong…!" Luna cried in pain as she clutched her forehead.  
McCoy frowned in worry, and rushed over to his comm. link.  
"McCoy to transporter," He relayed.  
"Transporter here, McCoy," A male voice answered.  
"Has the away team been sent?" McCoy asked in a rush.  
"Yes, sir, about two minutes—"  
"Have they made contact?" McCoy ordered, cutting him off.  
"…No, sir," He replied in a worry tone.  
"Beam them back up, immediately!" McCoy yelled.  
"Yes, sir…!"  
The relay cut off as he did his job.  
McCoy rushed back to Luna and DeeCee, who now had Luna up in her arms.  
"I need you to take her back to her room, I'll send Spock by as soon as I can; I need to go to the transporter room." McCoy ordered.  
"Yes, sir…!" DeeCee responded and took Luna back while McCoy took his med-kit and ran to the transporter room, ready for whatever Luna described as a "wrong" type of ripping.  
Like there could be a _good_ type of ripping.

McCoy ran in time to see the away team be beamed back.  
He bore witness to the severe heartache and pain smeared across a normally expressionless Spock as he lunged for a falling impaled Jim.  
_Ripping_.  
McCoy rushed forward. "Spock!" He yelled as he got closer.  
Spock looked at him for a second like he did not recognise him, and he could barely hear his growling.  
_Those stupid Eggshells were back!_  
"I need to see him, understand?" McCoy asked, wary, motioning for the rest of the away team to back off as cleanly as they could.  
Spock's eyes suddenly cleared, as well did his growling cease, and he nodded, but only barely moved out the way.  
But it was enough room for McCoy to jab a lifesaving hypo-spray into Jim's neck, with it he pulled off his shirt and arrested the spear from dislodging.  
"We can take him on a stretcher." McCoy ordered, and like clockwork his nurses came rushing in with a gurney. "Alright…?" He asked Spock.  
Spock flinched, but nodded, and lifted Jim carefully, not hindering his wound to place him on the stretcher, and for McCoy to rush into a long surgery.

Spock waited the hour until McCoy and Jim returned.  
McCoy looked relieved,  
which meant good things.  
Jim was on several machines, but he was alive.  
"Jim will be unconscious for a while. Has anyone told you about Luna?" McCoy asked.  
Spock frowned and shook his head, his worry coming back tenfold when McCoy looked worried again.  
"Luna came in here, while you were planet-side, she was in pain, saying something about ripping—" McCoy froze at Spock's alarmed-grieved face.  
Then Spock was out the Med-bay and running for his daughter.

To someone on the outside, it would have looked like Spock had forgotten about his daughter until McCoy had reminded him.  
That; however was the furthest from the truth. The thought hadn't crossed his mind Luna would be in pain before McCoy told him so, before so, the thought of telling Luna her father was injured had fully consumed him.  
Never was the thought she could be harmed was entertained.  
And from McCoy's choice of words, Spock could understand how in pain and confused Luna would be in.  
He should have realised sooner!

Spock ran into her room, barely registering that a female ensign was waiting for him, all he could see was his daughter was waiting for him with painful tears running down her face.  
He rushed for her and gathered her up in his arms.  
Luna wasted no time in wrapping herself around him, sobbing.  
" _Ni'droi'ik nar-tor_ ," Spock whispered into her hair, several times he repeated the words to apologise to her, as she cried.

Luna recognised the words, recognised that her father was apologizing to her for something. Not that she could understand his reasoning.  
He had no need to apologise to her; but she wasn't about to pull away, either.  
"Ripping wrong," Luna mumbled.  
Spock could feel what Luna meant by "ripping"; she had felt Jim being hurt, and related that pain as a rip in her parental bond to her father.  
"Ripping wrong," Spock confirmed.  
Unrepaired bond-links were very detrimental, and could poison the soul of its bearer should it not be fixed.  
"Fix…?" Luna asked.  
Spock nodded and brought the child to settle on his hip. "We'll go see your father." Spock said to her.  
He immediately felt Luna's panic. "Is Father alright?" She asked fearfully.  
Spock nodded as he left the room, acknowledging the ensign must have left soon after he arrived, privately.

As Spock was not a healer, the only way for the ripping sensation to cease was for Luna and Jim to touch, so the link would reaffirm each other's life readings.  
The crew he passed respectfully didn't gape at him physically holding Luna, but they did stare, (not that he could blame them).  
"What happened to Father?" Luna asked, not at all bothered by her _Sa-mekh_ carrying her.  
"He was hit by a projectile at close range, but because we were beamed up as well as McCoy's efforts, Jim will be well." Spock told her, and he could feel her relief by the end knowing to her father would be alright.

Spock didn't release Luna, even when he walked into the Med-bay.  
"McCoy," Spock called.  
McCoy soon came forward, like the crew, was astounded that Luna was being held by him, but unlike the crew, did not gape.  
"There you are, Jim's vitals are okay, if you want to see him now." McCoy said, with Spock nodding silently, McCoy beckoned him to follow.

Walking up to Jim's bio-bed, he noticed several things, one would be there were less machines holding Jim together, he was breathing by himself, his eyes were moving underneath his eyelids, and Luna clutched onto him in fear.  
Spock froze. "Jim is alright, _Nu'ri-veh_ ," Spock reminded gently as he looked to her.  
"Ripping hurts," Luna mumbled again.  
Spock settled her onto the seat next to Jim's bed and looked to her straight into her eyes.  
"What you describe as a ripping is the bond you have with your father is it recognising his pain, but it made it your own, understand?" Spock asked gently.  
Luna nodded tearfully.  
"For you to recognise he is no longer in danger you will need to touch him, hold his hand, once you do you will know he is better, and the ripping will fix itself." Spock told her.  
As all children, Luna looked to her _Sa-mekh_ sceptically: one touch to her Father wouldn't take all that pain away.  
Spock recognised the look. "I cannot lie to you, _t'nash-veh Ko-fu_ ," Spock reminded.  
Luna nodded fearfully, then looked back to her sleeping Father and reached out a trembling hand to touch Jim's.  
She jerked, then lit up brightly and turned to Spock and subsequently, McCoy as well.  
"He's alright!" She exclaimed.  
"And are you?" McCoy asked before Spock could.  
"Ripping gone…!" She explained happily.

Spock frowned at McCoy's still frowning face.  
"Something wrong, McCoy?" He asked.  
"Nah, it's just got me stumped, she came into the Med-bay literally five minutes before we beamed you guys up, crying of the ripping sensation, while _you_ say it happened right _before_ beaming." McCoy pondered.  
Spock would have shrugged had he been fully human. He wasn't quite puzzled about the timeframe as McCoy was, he was more grateful it _had_ happened over everything else.  
"In any case, Luna needs her rest and damage control needs to be done." McCoy then stated.  
"Uhura has contacted both Starfleet, and those from Grandeth who previously made contact with us, I have been informed she has left messages with both and will, "try again in the morning"." Spock said as Luna yawned.  
McCoy looked like he understood, while Luna turned to look at him tiredly. "Father comes home?" She asked.  
McCoy bent down to her level. "Not tonight, my dear, I need to keep him here to make sure he's alright through the night and when he wakes up." McCoy told her.  
Luna lit up at when he said "wakes up".  
"Will tell?" Luna asked.  
McCoy scoffed and ruffled her hair, gaining a muffled yelp from her. "Yes, you little Devil, now go to bed with your father!" He said as he laughed.  
"'Kay!" Luna said as he hopped down from the chair, missing her _Sa-mekh_ 's glare at McCoy for the pet name, and the responsive grin in return.  
"Let's go, _Sa-mekh_ , and when we wake up, Father will be all better!" Luna told.  
McCoy chuckled. "Childhood enthusiasm, I love it." He said as Spock moved to leave, and Luna bounded happily over to the Med-bay doors.  
Spock looked to McCoy and nodded. "Indeed," He responded, and then went to collect his daughter and leave for their rooms.

Spock noticed that Luna was less like herself once they were back in her room, getting ready for bed.  
He watched silently as Luna was less enthusiastic by the second, and more like the child that first boarded the _Enterprise_ those few months back.  
" _Nu'ri-veh_ …?" Spock questioned.  
Luna flinched, but didn't look to him by keeping her head down.  
"What is wrong?" He further questioned when she didn't offer one.  
"You leave…?" Luna asked quietly.  
Spock frowned, not understanding. "I am not leaving you, _t'nash-veh Ko-fu_ ," Spock remarked.  
Luna finally looked to him, with several emotions depicted on her face, many he couldn't categorise, but he could tell there was something that she wasn't quite telling him; her main reason for her being not herself.  
He sat on her bed and caught her eyes in a glance she couldn't look away from.  
"Tell me what has brought this out." Spock asked firmly. "Why you think Jim and I will leave you." Spock continued.  
Luna flinched drastically. "Everyone leaves. Old group—"  
"Are we your old group?" Spock asked.  
  
Luna shook her head severely.  
"And do you wish to leave?" Spock further asked.  
Luna continued to shake her head, tears in her eyes.  
"Nor do we wish you away: you're our _Ko-fu_ , our daughter, Luna. While either Jim or I may get injured during our time with you for various reasons; they are not caused by you nor because of you, understand?" Spock further questioned his daughter.  
"No bad?" She questioned as she came shuffling in close, when close enough, Spock took hold of her to hug her.  
She was so like Jim. So much, that it physically hurt Spock when she asked these questions, and was unsure if the answers would be positive, having heard the negative answers so many times in her short life.  
"No bad, Luna; never bad," Spock responded to his little girl.  
Luna nodded tiredly.  
"Do you wish to sleep by yourself, or with me?" Spock asked, and he had his silent answer when her small fingers curled that much more into his clothing. With that he went through their bathroom into his and Jim's room so they could both sleep with the comfort of the other.

When Jim woke it was either early morning or late night, by the looks of the lights.  
He could tell by the distance his link was telling him, Spock was not nearby, and most probably asleep taking care of Luna.  
Jim must have moaned, because McCoy was suddenly in his sight.  
"Bones," Jim slurred.  
"He, Kid, how's the land of the living treating you?" McCoy asked as he ran down a medical wand over Jim's body.  
"Like usual," Jim started, "They didn't like blue eyes," Jim muttered.  
"So, that's why; wasn't able to get an answer from Spock before he ran out of here." McCoy pondered.  
"Ran…?" Jim asked.  
"Yeah, there was something wrong with Luna-girl—" McCoy paled when Jim went white with panic, as well as his wand beeped announcing the change, "—she's alright…! Calm down…! Spock fixed it!" McCoy said frantically. "I don't pretend to understand what went wrong, she felt your pain and the bond reacted, or something. She's fine now that _you're_ fine, and knows it." McCoy soothed.  
"And Spock…?" Jim asked.  
"Hobgoblin's okay too. And no, I can't call him, yes, you're going back to sleep, no, pouting won't get you out of here faster; you're in here so I can observe you. You can go back to your Hobgoblin and Devil in the morning. Now sleep," McCoy ranted, reading Jim's emotions before he could voice a single one, and while Jim was distracted, jammed a sleep hypo into his neck.  
Jim was out like a light.

When Jim woke again, he could hear McCoy grumbling near him.  
"Bones…?" He questioned.  
"Hey, Kid, you awake?" McCoy asked.  
"Yeah, why are you being Mister Grumpy?" Jim asked as he sat up and looked to his friend.  
"Was debating on whether to wake you or not, but you woke up on your own accord. Remember what happened?" McCoy asked as he grasped for his PADD.  
"Went down to Grandeth IX on mission, beamed to supposed coordinates of inside the city that made contact with us, instead we were accosted by the tribal people of the planet, who have something against blue eyes, so I got impaled by a javelin-type of weapon as we were beaming up. That about right…?" Jim recounted curious to see if he got it all right.  
McCoy nodded, as he jotted down what Jim remembered of the mission, and all its facts.  
"…Though, I do faintly recall Spock yelling…" Jim muttered, looking around, he didn't see him, and looked back to McCoy. "Where is he?" He asked, nervous something had happened to either him or Luna.  
"Haven't seen him since he was in here last night with Luna; he needs to come in with the little Devil." McCoy grumbled, annoyed as he went through his Jim-specified medical supplies and pulled out his wand. "Tell me what hurts," McCoy ordered.  
Jim frowned. "Isn't that thing going to tell you?" He asked.  
"Shut up and get your Hobgoblin and Devil in here." McCoy further grumbled.  
"'Kay, Bones," Jim muttered.

If Jim was correct in the time, both Spock and Luna would be asleep.  
In normal circumstances they would be, anyway.  
_Spock…?_ Jim sent out nervously.  
And nearly got steam-rolled by the emotional wave that hit him: via Spock's end of the bond-link.  
(McCoy cracked up laughing when his wand reacted to it).  
_T'hy'la!_ Spock's voice came through in relief, covering Jim's essence with his own.  
Jim smiled (ignoring a laughing McCoy) while so, returned the feeling.  
_You and Luna alright…? McCoy said something happened, but not the details, he also wants you and Luna here._ Jim told.  
Jim could feel Spock nod. _I shall awake Luna_. Spock said, and then the connection dropped.

Spock couldn't very well bring himself to care that in that very instant his _T'hy'la_ called out to him, that very moment he was being more human than Vulcan in the moments after feeling Jim's essence contact him.  
He was half-human: he was allowed such relapses when it came to his family.

Spock sat up and looked to his daughter finally peacefully sleeping and reached out to gently shake her.  
"Luna, wake up," Spock started gently.  
Luna groaned and turned to him while rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
"McCoy would like to see us." Spock commented.  
He had never seen a child become so awake in so little time.  
"Father's awake!" She cried as she jumped out of bed, leaving an astounded Spock in her wake. "Let's go, _Sa-mekh_!" Luna yelled from her room as she got dressed.

Jim got the warning before the storm hit.  
_Incoming_ , Warned a very amused Spock.  
Jim chuckled, gaining the attention of McCoy.  
"What…?" McCoy asked.  
"Incoming," Jim supplied, with a grin.  
Then Luna ran in at top speed.  
"…Father!" She cried out happily as she ran to his bed.  
Jim smiled brightly. "Hello, my little Lady!" He responded, making her giggle. "You alright…?" He asked.  
She bristled in annoyance as Spock came in at a calmer pace. "You should ask yourself that!" Luna said indignantly with a pout.  
Jim blinked in recoil, but then looked to McCoy. "Well, how am I?" He asked.  
McCoy groaned and rolled his eyes. "You're fine, get out of my Med-bay, and don't do anymore crazy stunts for a while!" McCoy ordered.  
Jim jumped up and saluted, "Yes, sir!"  
McCoy rolled his eyes again and walked away.

As soon as McCoy was out of the way Luna ran over to her Father who picked her up.  
Jim looked to Spock. "So what happened with Luna?" He asked as he walked over to Spock.  
"She felt your pain and made it her own. Her bond to you thought that wound was enough to kill you, so it ripped." Spock explained.  
Jim paled in panic and looked to Luna in terror, only to hug her close. "I am so sorry, my Luna," Jim mumbled into her.  
Spock could feel how hearing this had affected Jim. _I apologise,_ T'hy'la _, if I had known Luna was capable…_ Spock tried to explain.  
Jim let out a breath and released Luna so he could look at her. "We're all good now, yeah?" Jim asked.  
Both Spock and Luna nodded, and Jim brightened. "Good…! Now where's my PADD?" He questioned.

It did not take the people of Grandeth IX to re-establish contact and confirm the fault was entirely theirs: that there was some sort of malfunction in their beaming station that changed its incoming objects by ten.  
They profoundly apologised to Jim personally having not taken into account they would need to speak about the fact some of their parties religions refer to people with blue-eyes as _demons_.  
They were apparently very religious but those who had made contact had observed Jim was not the blue eyed _demon_ from their religion.  
As they said, no _demon_ could portray love quite like Jim did.  
(Jim may have blushed as this comment).  
The people of Grandeth did not want a remake beaming until they could fully test out their equipment, but, fully agreed into letting Starfleet return to their world for any possible trade treaties they could offer.  
Starfleet was happy to send another vessel to Grandeth IX while the _Enterprise_ continued on its merry way.  
Just the way her crew liked it.  
Jim couldn't wait to see where they went next.


	5. USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To hell with everything, I have no excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings are still in place.  
> Buckle up, this is long. (AKA 36 pages, 15660 words) Whoops.

Chapter 5 - USS _Enterprise_ (NCC-1701)

_I just couldn't be myself: I didn't want to show my heart, afraid to be apart. But when you came back into my life I found the strength to be myself again: there will be no sky too high. I'm not alone - you're by my side. I'm standing strong; you give me hope to carry on. Now I know I'm here, because I have you near. You're not alone - I'm by your side. I'll be the one to make you smile. Just take my hand, and we'll find a way through the good and bad. Together, we will find away._

Jim should have realised that it was a bad idea.  
Though he wasn't quite sure if he should be thankful for it or not.  
But it started innocently enough. And to be frank, he wasn't quite sure whether or not this whole situation started there.

But it started with Uhura.  
(And Jim was sticking to it.)  
They were cruising empty space (as Jim forbad several planetary missions as they went, and by doing so, catching up to where they original where pre-send) when it happened.  
Jim wondered what misc-learning Luna would be up to.  
"Message from Starfleet, Captain," Uhura reported.  
Most saw Jim's startled expression. "Didn't do it, wasn't me, you can't prove it!" Jim then smashed down on the com to Scotty. "I told you that brewery was a bad idea!" He implored.  
"...-I 'aven't done such a thing, Capt'n!" Scotty's indignant, somewhat confused reply was.  
Jim looked confused, but swiftly looked towards Spock, who nodded.  
"...Oh...Just know it's a bad idea, so don't do it." Jim ordered.  
"Eye, Capt'n, wouldn't dream of it, sir." Scotty's reply came stiffly.  
Jim looked back to the view screen. "On screen, Uhura," Jim commanded.  
"Aye, sir," Uhura responded while turning back to her station to punch through the transmission.

Jim was immediately relieved when Pike's face was shown as the person whom contacted them.  
"Admiral Pike, we weren't expecting your call." Jim responded truthfully.  
Pike sighed. "I apologise for that, but we received a transmission from one of our first Starbases, _Malakay_ , for a supply run between it and its nearby planet. They requested this immediately and considering you're the only Starship in the quadrant..." Pike trailed off.  
Jim shifted. "Understood. Is this the first time they have requested help?" Jim asked curiously.  
Pike nodded. "They had a cargo ship that dealt with cargo between the Starbase and the planet, as they can't beam directly because of atmospheric prevention. So any cargo being delivered to the planet will have to be done manually." Pike told.  
Jim frowned as Spock came over to stand by his side. "They _had_ a cargo ship, Admiral, as in, past tense?" Jim questioned.  
Pike nodded with a frown as well. "When questioned about the ship, they said it disappeared in some stream of light; with its cargo and crew. You can imagine how mad it has made the people of both sides as well as how confused those related to those piloting the cargo ship will be." Pike reported.  
_Seems fishy,_ Jim pondered.  
"Do you believe that to be the case, Admiral?" Spock asked curiously.  
Pike sighed again and looked dumbfounded. "I have two missing members of Starfleet, either dead or not wanting to be found, and a cargo ship full of cargo that has gone MIA," He gestured to Jim and Spock. "You figure out what happened!" He told them. "As well, you will have Shoreleave there once you've delivered the cargo, and the new ship and crew Starfleet is sending to replace it arrives; and if the previous one turns up in that space of time, then they can have the two, they always did request two." Pike reported.  
Jim had perked up at the mention of Shoreleave. Shoreleave meant he had time to spend with Spock and Luna without unnecessary disruptions.  
So, he nodded. "Yes, sir, we'll head for _Malakay_ at once." Jim said.  
Pike looked relieved, "Thank you, son." He said gratefully.  
Jim grinned, and then the transmission ended.

The bridge crew and as well as the crew of the _Enterprise_ as a whole did not question their mission parameters:  
In their foreseeable future there would be Shoreleave!  
Luna was one such individual, once McCoy told her what Shoreleave was.  
("Kinda like a holiday where I can get off this bucket of bolts!" McCoy had said at the time, and Luna thought it best not to correct her uncle about the differences between a bucket of bolts and that of the _Enterprise_.)

/

* * *

/

She bounced up excitedly to her fathers, her arms swaying by her side.  
"So what's a Starbase? Uncle Bones said we get to go there on Shoreleave." Luna requested in a burst of audio.  
Jim thought for a minute. " _Malakay_ is kind of like an outer space shopping mall, a place where you can buy stuff." Jim answered. It was a place not just accessed to those of the Federation, but any who passed through the region for trade purposes who needed to trade, or rest.  
Both Spock and Jim watched as their daughter came alive. "What stuff? Like food and games?" Luna questioned excitedly.  
Jim chuckled. "We'll have to see when we get there." He replied.  
Luna nodded.  
Spock looked curious. "Are you aware that Shoreleave is not tomorrow?" He asked curiously.  
Luna nodded. "It comes after the cargo mission is finished." She replied, trying to stifle a yawn, which her father's saw.  
Jim chuckled again. "Alright, Little Lady, time for bed. You can stay up late on Shoreleave." Jim told her.  
Luna nodded and sleepily made her way to her room.

While Spock glared at Jim, "You know she'll fall asleep before it gets too late, or _I_ will, one of the two." Jim defended.  
Spock couldn't disrepute Jim's logic, and they too got ready for bed, bidding Luna a good night's rest before falling asleep themselves.

If Jim was still the impatient man he was before his first death he would have been running a route into the ground from pacing, but Jim wasn't that impatient man anymore, but the urge to pace his bedroom was becoming apparent as he tried to ignore such an urge by starring into his PADD for a distraction. He had awoken early that morning, much earlier than Spock, in such his calming effect on his mind was lulled when he was asleep.  
His message bank was empty.  
He really tried not to think of how _odd_ that was. Normally there was a back log of messages for him to do, read and sign, (he repeatedly wondered where Spock found the time to add his signature to every single one Jim had).  
Well, there _was_ a back log, like five minutes ago.  
Not now.  
It was a testament to how early Jim woke up, he was able to get _up to date_ , and _Spock_ was _still_ asleep!  
Something about this whole mission gave him a sense of unknown foreboding: like he needed to be elsewhere, which didn't make sense at all!  
Everything that mattered to him (besides Pike, Spock's parents and Ambassador Spock) were with him on board.  
So, where else would he rather be?  
He could be anywhere in the known universe with his boat-family and he wouldn't have cared.  
So where did this foreboding feeling come from?

A low annoyed groan brought Jim out of his thoughts, as he startled and looked up to see Spock waking up.  
" _T'hy'la_ ," He groaned.  
Jim sighed in relief as his calming essence washed over him, swamping and removing the foreboding feeling.  
"Do you ever think that you think too much, _T'hy'la_?" Spock mumbled, still half asleep.  
"Sorry, Spock didn't mean to wake you," Jim said as he laid his PADD on his desk, still quietly dumbfounded.  
Which Spock felt, "This feeling, why?" He questioned as he brought his feet to the carpeted floor.  
Jim sighed in annoyance. "There is something at the tip of my mind, but I can't seem to grasp it, nor understand it." Jim responded, trying to vocalise his previous feelings.  
Spock didn't pretend to understand.  
"Has it something to do with the mission?" Spock queried. "We have caught up to ourselves to where we were previously; however, we did not receive such a mission." Spock relayed coming over to where Jim sat at his desk.

Jim gave out a helpless motion. "I don't think so, but I still feel like I should be elsewhere." At his admitting that, he frowned at himself, and looked imploringly at Spock. "Why would I feel such a thing? You're here, Luna's here, I don't... I just don't understand!" Jim persisted in trying to explain.  
Spock grasped Jim's chin to look at him, his eyes portrayed his confusion, helplessness as well as an underlining fear.  
_You feel helplessness and fear because of this, Jim, I do not understand why_. Spock truthfully conveyed.  
Jim again shrugged helplessly towards Spock. "I don't know, Spock, I don't understand it myself, either." Jim explained.  
"Do you wish to see McCoy?" Spock asked.  
Jim scrunched up his nose. "Don't think we need to go that far, Spock," Jim paused when Spock looked unconvinced, "If it gets worse, I'll see Bones, 'kay?" He finished.  
Spock nodded, then silently got ready for the day's mission.

The feeling didn't get worse, all for it, once Spock was up and their shift had started, Jim forgot about the uneasy, foreboding feeling he had.

"Captain, _Malakay_ is now within range for contact, sir," Sulu reported once he turned his chair around.  
"Thanks, Sulu. Uhura, open a request for a channel." Jim ordered.  
"Yes, sir," Was Uhura's response, then buttons pressed and levers being pulled to input his command to speak to _Malakay_.

It didn't take _Malakay_ very long to answer, as the screen came to life after a minute of request.  
There was a tired looking man who answered.  
"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS _Enterprise_ , to whom am I speaking to?" Jim requested.  
The man looked relieved. "A Starship...! Thank Heavens! I am Jay O'Breen, current Commander of the _Malakay_ , Captain," O'Breen responded sadly.  
"Current?" Jim asked confusedly.  
O'Breen nodded sadly. "The two pilots were previously in command, sir, I am the stand in until proper command can be emplaced, sir," O'Breen rectified.  
So, chain of command; he was the furthest up it when the two pilots vanished.  
"Will you be allowing us to beam down to _Malakay_ to assist with your cargo run, Commander?" Jim requested.  
O'Breen nodded. "I'll have one of my associates meet you, until then, Captain." O'Breen farewelled, then the relay dropped out.

Jim got out of his chair, "Just you and me, Mister Spock." He turned from looking at Spock to Sulu, "Don't break the boat, Mister Sulu!" Jim commanded.  
Sulu smiled. "Yes, sir," He answered, and then both Jim and Spock left for the transport room.

/

* * *

/

Along the way, they met Luna who was with Diwali.  
Luna squealed in delight at seeing her fathers, running towards Jim, who was smiling jubilantly as he picked her up.  
"Hello, Little Lady...!" Jim greeted causing her to giggle.  
From previous escapees, as well as to Luna's temperament, those of the crew whom looked after her knew to keep a hold of the little girls PADD, after one to many times of nearly losing it, or nearly breaking it.  
"How are you, this morning?" Spock questioned her after nodding in acquaintance to the fond-amused Diwali.  
"I'm good! Diwali and I just came from eating, gonna go do maths at the observation deck; it's pretty there." Luna told.  
Besides her rooms, and the Rec room, the observation deck was her favourite place; if no one could find her: she would be there.

Jim grinned. "How about you and Diwali walk us to the transport room, that way, you can say goodbye?" He asked.  
Diwali smiled. "Good idea, Captain." She said.  
While Luna smiled as she was put down, only to grasp Jim's hand to take the lead to the transporter room. "This way, Father!"

Luna held onto Diwali's hand, in preparation to farewell her father's once they finished finalising beaming points to _Malakay_ with the ports technician.  
"All set, sir," He said, ready at the controls.  
Jim nodded to him, then he and Spock looked to Luna, Jim waved in farewell as the beaming lights lit up and consumed them.

They beamed into a room just when a door to their right opened up and a female authority came into the room.  
"Ma'am," Jim greeted as they stepped off the platform.  
Her eyes gauged him then swept over to Spock, who naturally stiffened. Her eyes went back to Jim.  
"I will presume _you_ are Captain Kirk," Jim nodded mutely, her eyes swept back to Spock. "And this...?" She asked.  
Jim blinked. "My First Officer, Spock." He responded formally.  
"Hmm...A Vulcan," She noted.  
Jim frowned. "...Is this a concern?" He asked narrowly.  
If it was, this was going to be a _very long_ mission.  
She shook her head. "I had greatly heard Vulcans are ones for not wasting time. Yet, here you are, five minutes later than expected." She retorted.

Spock's eyebrows disappeared, while Jim's frown deepened.  
"Excuse me, your name is?" He asked, still formal.  
"Janise Robinson, Captain." She reported.  
Jim nodded stiffly, still somewhat angered by her. "You'll have to excuse us being late five minutes, we were farewelling our daughter," Surprise coloured her face while smugness perpetrated their bond from Jim's end. "Now, let's not waste any more _time_ talking, I suggest you take us to O'Breen." Jim commanded, an authoritative voice Robinson nodded at and marched out the door with them following.

 _If you look away, I will permit her bodily harm._ Spock responded in a growl.  
Surprise came from Jim. _Oh, really?_  
_Indeed. She is being inappropriate._ Spock's reply was stiff.  
Jim frowned. _You're offended?_ This was confirmed. _By what I said, or what she said?_ Jim asked.  
_She is out of line. She does not need to accuse us of being five minutes late because I am Vulcan_. Spock said stiffly.  
_Is there such a thing of a phobia against Vulcans? Dislike aside, she actually hates you._ Jim replied angrily, as he walked, catching Robinson's glare at them, and most especially, at Spock.  
_I will talk to her,_ T'hy'la. Spock answered, feeling Jim's anger at her.  
Jim looked to him. _Don't strangle her, yeah? It will send a bad message, as well as cement her dislike further. Not that I wouldn't like you to, I want to as well._ Jim said.  
Fond-amusement was what Jim received from Spock. _I will try not do any bodily harm to her, chastise her, maybe,_ Spock responded, amused.

They came through another set of doors into a room to find O'Breen, who turned hearing the door and smiled jubilantly at them.  
"Ah! Captain Kirk!" He said as he came over to them.  
"Greetings, O'Breen," Jim offered while Spock offered a _ta'al_ , both were nodded at. "I'll get right to it; can you talk us through what happened to your cargo ship?" Jim asked, looking from Robinson to O'Breen.

O'Breen sighed as he went over to a desk to sit down behind, (Jim ignored that the nameplate didn't have O'Breen's name on it).  
"It started like any other normal run. Cargo placed onto the ship, crew disembarked, halfway between here and Versies, when suddenly a stream of light engulfed the ship and it vanished! Just like that...!" O'Breen tried to explain.  
Jim frowned. The story hadn't changed from O'Breen to Pike! He then sighed. "Do you have any video evidence?" Jim asked, still frowning.  
O'Breen's eyes went wide. "Ah! Yes, let me find it..." O'Breen apprehensively looked around the computer for the video.  
Robinson sighed loudly, causing Jim and Spock to look in time to catch her eye roll; she then stalked over to O'Breen.  
"Here, sir," She said with an annoyed as she took over the station and started to press and slide, and then turned the screen around as it played the security feed.

Indeed, it showed the cargo ship being loaded with boxes.  
"There was nothing different from the norm," Robinson added.  
Then the two crew members fired up the thrusters.  
"We have a roaster system, this turn was the Captain, Ve'reil and her First Commander Steven's," Robinson informed, shedding light on the reasons why in the first contact O'Breen said he was the "current" Commander.  
The feed showed the cargo ship had no issues with taking off, then as suddenly, a strip of pinkish light swamped over like a wave, taking the ship along with its existence.  
It didn't last long whatever the wave-light was; being on the screen for less than one minute.  
Jim quickly looked to Spock. _Any ideas...?_ He asked.  
Spock blinked, _None_.  
The feed had not caught any audio, so Jim couldn't tell if being hit by the light stream was painful or not, or if the Captain and her First were aware of it in the first place.

Robinson still looked annoyed, but O'Breen looked sad.  
"The Captain gave no announcement that she had not seen the light, nor was any vocal distresses were recorded at the time." O'Breen stated.  
Jim was stumped. There was nothing to go on here, no pre-recorded events with this light (Starfleet would have mentioned that), and this certainly hadn't been broadcasted before coming to this version of time.  
So, what had changed?

Jim silently groaned as he crossed to sit down on the seating in front of O'Breen's now desk.  
"What has Starfleet told you they are going to do?" Jim asked as he sat, Spock following to stand by his side.  
O'Breen blinked in confusion. "They just said our wish for another vessel to continue cargo trades with Versies, but they were sending a Starship, and they would have further instructions." O'Breen stated.  
Jim nodded. "Okay here's what we're going to do," He started, causing O'Breen and Robinson to perk up. "We're going to pronounce Captain Ve'reil and her First Stevens as MIA, as we don't know for sure they're dead, and without knowing what caused the light anomaly, we cannot search for them," Jim paused to let that sink in, Robinson remained stilled but O'Breen became saddened. "Starfleet has ordered us to do your cargo runs until your new ship and crew arrives," Here O'Breen nodded. "How frequent are your supply runs?" Jim now asked, while Spock got out his PADD and started typing.  
Sensing Jim's confused emotions, he explained himself. _Checking with Uhura to see if she knows how far away the new ship is._ He said.  
That made sense.  
"We do them once a fortnight, at Versies request, Captain." O'Breen recalled.  
_Also send a message to Scotty to ready our transport vessel and outfit it for cargo work._ Jim requested.  
Jim's answer was Spock's renewal of typing.  
Jim nodded his understanding. "Forthwith, once our mission is completed, you have a new cargo ship, Starfleet has further ordered my crew to have, presently unaccounted amount of Shoreleave at _Malakay_ , is this understood?" Jim firmly asked.  
They both saw that his words caused Robinson to flinch.  
_She definitely doesn't like us._ Jim muttered while Spock stiffened.  
While O'Breen brightened up, "Of course, Captain," He said brightly. "As long as Starfleet allows you, please consider _Malakay_ your home for that duration!" O'Breen welcomed.  
Jim nodded, while Spock's PADD chimed twice. "Lieutenant Uhura has commented that the new cargo ship shall be arriving in a few days, with replacement crew, and Mister Scott is underway with retrofitting a cargo for us to use in the meantime." Spock reported.  
_She also included that Scott was most unhappy to hear about doing retrofitting, Jim._ Spock further commented.  
Jim mentally laughed.

O'Breen looked confused, "Apologies, Captain, "us to use"?" He asked.  
"Yes, us, I wish to speak to the people of Versies, see what they know, all that stuff," Jim responded with a smile.  
O'Breen looked worried now. "If you say so, sir, but I'd rather not be having another Captain and First Officer go missing." He said as Jim got up.  
Jim looked to him brightly. "We'll be very careful! Now, we'll contact you when my Chief engineer has a ship we can use so you can direct the ship to your bays for loading, clear?" Jim further instructed.  
O'Breen nodded mutely to his nod, Jim and Spock cleared out, with Robinson following.

 _And here I thought we'd lose her._ Jim grumbled, seeing that now Robinson was leading them back to the transporter room.  
Spock silently agreed with him. _I was not able to speak to O'Breen about her behaviour._ Spock remembered bitterly.  
Jim mentally chuckled. _I don't think that would do anything. She walks all over him._ Jim said.  
Spock would have groaned was he allowed to.  
_We'll speak to the new higher-ups when they get here, and if it gets worse in the meanwhile, I'll write her up myself._ Jim promised.  
_That will_ _be enough_ _,_ T'hy'la. Spock responded.  
They both climbed up the stairs to the transporters, while Robinson stood by the door to see them off.  
Jim pulled out his communicator. " _Enterprise_ , two ready to beam up." Jim confirmed, and then beaming lights settled around them and moved them through space.

Back aboard the _Enterprise_ , Jim gave out a sigh of relief then turned to Spock.  
"I better see how much trouble I'm in with Scotty." Jim grimaced.  
Spock nodded. "Indeed, I shall return to the bridge." Spock stated.  
Jim nodded, and at the door, the two went their separate ways.

Jim entered the hanger, only to hear the resident Scotsmen yelling.  
"No! No! Not there, och! _**There**_!" He was yelling, as Jim walked nearer.  
"How much trouble am I in, Scotty?" Jim asked as he came up to the ship.  
Scotty appeared with his PADD. "Och...! Tha'll be plenty, sir!" Scotty retorted. "A wee bit of notice wouldn't ta' gone astray, Capt," Scotty implored.  
Jim remained sheepish. "Yes, I know, I apologise," He said and Scotty nodded. "When can I expect to fly her to _Malakay_?" Jim further questioned as Scotty disappeared not before giving him a signal to follow, which Jim did.  
"In an hour or so, sir, just you and Mister Spock travelin'...?" Scotty asked, Jim nodded, "Well, good! That's all she'll hold! Scotty ranted, causing Jim to chuckle.

 _Tell O'Breen that the ship will be ready in an hour, so he can ready the lot in the cargo to go to Versies, and to also relay the bays whereabouts to us._ Jim told Spock.  
_Understood,_ Spock replied back instantly.  
Jim watched as Scotty and his men worked refitting the vessel to hold cargo boxes and two members to fly it, when frustration came over him from Spock.  
_O'Breen says he will be ready, and that_ Robinson _will greet us at the bays we well as oversee the cargo loading._ Spock responded bitterly.  
Jim groaned in annoyance, _Great. Just what I always wanted,_ Jim retorted sarcastically.  
_Indeed,_ Spock responded back. _I shall meet you in the hanger bay in half an hour, Jim._ Spock stated.  
_See you then, Spock._ Jim replied.

The hour Scotty said he needed went awfully quickly, and before no time at all, Spock was walking into the bay just as Scotty walked up to Jim.  
"She's all yours, Captain!" He said brightly. "Try not to go towards the light." Scotty joked.  
All too soon were Jim and Spock back in the grace of Robinson, whose attitude towards them had not changed, even mentioning they were on time, _this_ time.  
_I want to rip her head off._ Jim growled, as she glared at them while cargo was being loaded.  
_We only need to be in her presence ten more minutes._ Spock commented.  
This surprised Jim, _Oh? How do you know?_ He asked.  
_It is roughly how long it takes them to load three crates, and that is how many crates we have left._ Spock said.  
_I love you._ Jim responded, amazed.  
_You have said so before_. Spock reminded, causing Jim to mentally laugh.

Jim finally gave out a sigh of relief once they were away from Robinson, some tension in Spock's shoulders loosened as well.  
"I never want to deal with her again." Jim groaned.  
"As do I," Spock responded, keeping his eyes peeled on the screen for any sign of the light that had taken the previous ship to cross this space.  
"No one has ever heard of this light before, I doubt it'll show up twice in the same place, _T'hy'la_ ," Jim tried to calm him down.  
"...Indeed," Spock responded, but his eyes didn't leave the empty space in front of them.

Indeed, the light had not shown up again and the retrofitted cargo ship made its way through Versies strongly dense atmosphere when their com unit beeped.  
_"This is Versies, identify yourselves."_ A male voice came through.  
"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS _Enterprise_ with a load of cargo from the _Malakay_ ," Jim responded.  
Both Jim and Spock heard a loud resounded " _thunk_ " from their end.  
_"Yes, sir...!"_ Came the voice, suddenly ready to receive orders, rather than give them, and coordinates appeared on the first screen. _"These are the ideal place to make the drop, Captain!"_ He sounded almost relieved.  
"Will we be speaking to you when we land?" Jim asked as he directed the ship towards the requested drop off point.  
_"Yes, sir, my name is Price, sir. I deal primarily with the cargo from_ Malakay _."_   Price responded.  
"Alright, Mister Price, just know we're here on Starfleet's orders and we have some questions for you." Jim responded as the buildings started to come into view.  
There was another resounding _thunk_ noise.  
_"Yes, sir...! About the disappearing ship, I presume?"_ He asked.  
"You presume correctly," Jim confirmed.  
_"Alright, you're clear for landing, Captain Kirk, we shall meet in five minutes."_ Price responded and the relay shut off.  
"Well, that was interesting." Jim mumbled.  
"Indeed," Spock intoned.

As with what Price said the ship was docked in five minutes and Jim was more than glad to get up and stretch his legs. Price was already there waiting for them.  
"Mister Price," Jim greeted.  
Price looked to him and smiled, small elongated canines showing through the act. "Captain Kirk!" He greeted with a knowing nod to him and Spock. "Henry Price and you...?" Price asked of Spock.  
"My First Officer, Spock of Vulcan," Jim introduced.  
Price gave a node of acknowledgment to Spock's _ta'al_.

Price led them into an office while his crew members set about unloading the cargo.  
"The way down wasn't to disorientating, was it?" Price said conversationally as he led them in, "Tea?" He asked as he went over to the replicator unit.  
Jim looked over to Spock who declined. "No, thank you, Mister Price," Jim responded.  
Price then only replicated one mug of tea then sat down.  
"What has _Malakay_ said to you about their disappearing act?" Price asked curiously.  
"They showed video evidence of their cargo ship vanishing in a band of pink light." Spock explained.  
Price took a sip of tea then sighed as he lowered his cup.  
"It is what we observed as well. Do you or your Starfleet know the cause?" He asked, saddened.  
Jim shook his head. "We do not." Jim said.  
Price looked gravely upset. "What is to become of our supply runs with _Malakay_?" He asked worriedly.  
_He has nothing to do with the disappearance of the cargo ship._ Spock said.  
Jim mentally nodded. "Starfleet is sending a replacement to continue your fortnightly runs with _Malakay_." Jim soothed.  
Price looked relieved. "We are grateful to you." He said and did some bowing motion with his hands.

Jim noticed that the people of Versies were a rather cheerful bunch, and that every time they smiled they reminded him of the old-age Terran myth Vampires.  
Just they smiled, and loved the sunlight.  
Spock was fondly amused with his _T'hy'la_ 's thought patterns.  
It took them roughly as long as to unload the converted ship as it was to load it up on _Malakay_.  
While so, Price offered to show them around the facility, as Jim felt Spock perk up at the prospects of looking around, (ever the scientist) readily agreed to go walkabout.  
Through their wanderings with Price Jim also observed that most Versians talked with a slur because of their canines being elongated, however, besides that they looked, and acted like humans, just more happy go lucky.  
Price ended up bringing them back to the now retrofitted cargo ship.  
"We will not meet again?" Price asked.  
"Not in the foreseeable future, Mister Price, as further dealings will be conducted by the staff on _Malakay_." Spock reported.  
Price looked saddened. "We shall make do," He started, then smiled. "Happy your adventures shall be!" He said to them with a motion of his hands with a seal of gratification to them, in hopes of their good health.  
"And to you and your people, Price," Jim farewelled then they went on their way back to the _Enterprise_.

"Uhura," Jim started as he commed the _Enterprise_.  
_"Uhura, here, Captain,"_ Uhura responded.  
"You may tell O'Breen the cargo has been delivered, and the people of Versies will be waiting for the next run in a fortnight." Jim reported.  
_"Yes, sir,"_ Uhura reported and then her relay cut out.  
Spock gave him a confused look. "Hey, don't look at me, I don't want to deal with Robinson again, I fear I may hurt her." Jim grumbled.  
Spock sent back fond amusement.  
But he agreed.

/

* * *

/

Scotty was awaiting them when they disembarked.  
"Didn' follow the light?" Scotty asked.  
Jim chuckled. "She's all yours to take apart again, Scotty!" Jim laughed at Scotty's affronted look.  
Jim smiled jubilantly when Chekov announced his and Spock's arrival on the bridge.  
"How are we, Mister Sulu?" Jim asked as he stepped down to Sulu and Spock reported back to his chair.  
"A-Okay, Captain...!" Sulu reported and made his way back to his usual chair.  
Jim sat down and turned to Uhura.  
"How did your conversation go with O'Breen, Uhura?" Jim questioned.  
Uhura turned around, looking professional as always. "First of, we had a transmission from Pike, he requests that we find out all we can about the disappearing ship and what took it before our Shoreleave, if we have not been able to collect evidence, the members of _Malakay_ will resume while we have Shoreleave."Uhura reported.  
Jim sighed in relief. "For a minute I thought you were gonna say Shoreleave was cancelled until we know what this thing is!" Jim started. "No one we asked knew what this thing is, but hell! Let's take a few days before Shoreleave to hunt a ghost." Jim grumbled.

As over the next three days, Jim especially found out that he hated the search quest for "pink ribbon space anomaly" coming up with no responses.  
"Ugh," Jim groaned from his station. "I'm beginning to hate the words _please try your search again_ ; after the forty fifth time of seeing it." He grumbled.  
"If we had a name, perhaps this search would go quicker." Spock responded from the station over.  
"If we ever name this shitty magicians trick, make sure to make a tag that says _pink-fucking-ribbon-anomoly-thing-that-takes-people-for-shits-and-giggles_." Jim further grumbled.  
Uhura chuckled, "Perhaps without the cursing, Kirk." Uhura responded.  
"Sweet...! Let's keep it!" Jim responded dryly.

There was quiet until Uhura's station beeped.  
"The new cargo ship is arriving." Uhura commented.  
Jim jumped up. "Oh, thank god!"  
He said and ecstatically ran out the room.  
Uhura blinked in amazement, and then looked to Spock. "That fast, huh?" She asked.  
Spock stood up. "Indeed," He intoned. "We should follow him,"  
Uhura laughed, "Wouldn't want him to do something unexpected!" She said.  
Spock nodded. "It usually gets him into trouble." He reminded, making her further laugh.

They found their Captain being very professional to the new members who came along with the new cargo ship.  
"We've spent the last three days searching about this ribbon anomaly and have found squat about it." They heard Jim explain as they found him. The newcomer nodded and looked towards Spock and Uhura. "Ah, that'll be my First Officer Spock, and Communications Officer Uhura." Jim said not having a need to look behind him. "Spock, Uhura, this is Reynalds and his team." Jim introduced as Spock came up next to him, thoroughly enjoying the amazed-awed-confused looked Reynalds gave them to how Jim knew who exactly it was behind him.  
"Sir," Spock greeted, while Uhura nodded.  
Reynalds nodded to them, and then looked back to Jim. "Thank you for setting the tone this investigation will take; don't know how you managed three days with the same results." Reynalds conveyed.  
"Ah," Jim looked knowingly. "We have Shoreleave once you got here." Jim said happily.  
Reynalds looked understanding. "Then, I won't keep you or your crew any longer, have a good Shoreleave, Captain." Reynalds said.  
More than just Jim were happy to leave.

They beamed back aboard the _Enterprise_ to see Chekov's happy face.  
"Captain...!" He called joyfully.  
Jim smiled. "Shoreleave set for everyone, Mister Chekov?" Jim asked.  
Chekov nodded. "Just need your announcement." He said.

Jim grinned and made way for the nearest com. unit.  
Jim watched as the crew of the _Enterprise_ left in droves with a select few on a roster system to make sure nothing went wrong with their Silver Lady, even when she was moored with the station. The last few to come through were the Command Crew leaving with promises to keep in touch while Shoreleave lasted.  
The very last group to come through, had Scotty had the fore.  
"Capt'n," He implored, pleadingly. "Don't make me go!" He asked.  
Jim blinked. "You're on the roster system, Scotty, you'll be back in two days' time." Jim reminded.  
"But-”  
Jim chuckled. "Nothing will go wrong in two days, Scotty, I won't be here." Jim said fondly. Scotty didn't look convinced, so Jim sighed. "Just two days, Scotty. Then you can stay on the ship. But two days!" Jim relented.  
Scotty smiled. "Thank you, Capt!" He said joyfully, and willingly left the ship.  
After Scotty, lastly came in McCoy and Luna.

"I'm surprised, McCoy, you being the last off," Spock said over his daughter's sudden squeal as she ran over to a laughing Jim who picked her up.  
"Uncle Bones was making sure I wouldn't get sick while down there!" Luna explained joyfully.  
McCoy groaned. "So you owe me, Kid!" He growled at Jim, while giving Luna's PADD to Spock. "I'm getting off this bucket of bolts and I gotta do it by beaming. _Beaming_!" McCoy ranted as he walked over to Jim who stood on a pad for beaming. "Ugh, this thing, I hate this thing," McCoy continued to grumble.  
Jim grinned at his friend as Spock joined them.  
McCoy looked to Spock as he stood next to Jim. "Wait, who's man-” The beaming lights consumed them, swallowing up McCoy's panic rant.

"-don't ever do that again!" McCoy near on yelled as Jim laughed at him.  
"It was necessary to make sure you would not run away, Doctor," Spock announced.  
McCoy glared at him and grumbled as he stalked away angrily.  
"Why do I get the feeling the next hypo we get will be extra painful?" Jim questioned as he let Luna down.  
"...Indeed," Spock intoned.  
"Oh well!" Jim started with a smile, then looked down to Luna. "Shall we go see where we're staying?" Jim asked.  
Luna nodded hurriedly and took Jim's hand.

/

* * *

/

It was going to be an interesting experience both Jim and Spock agreed as Starfleet have Shoreleave quarters available on _Malakay_ , but of course, none of them were designed for families (even small ones) in mind.  
When Jim brought this up to Pike when the thought came across his mind two days ago, as he didn't want anyone to sleep on the couch; Pike had just grinned secretively and told him he would find out. It did not make him any less nervous.

They came to the door Pike had told them was theirs for their stay, as well as the required passcode to enter; opening the door, Jim was stunned silent.  
Somehow, it was a two-bedroom apartment. Luna squealed in delight and ran in before her parents had time to breathe.  
"...Wow..." Jim breathed, taking a step inside, seeing Spock dumbstruck, he pulled him inside so the door could close.  
Their stuff was already there in their correct places.  
As with any two-bedroom apartment Jim had the favour to see (in hollo-vids) there was a lounge area, a kitchen/laundro-unit, shower room and the required two bedrooms.  
"How did Admiral Pike...?" Spock questioned.  
They heard Luna before she found her way back to them.  
She exited one of the bedrooms. "Father, _Sa-mekh_ , this has words on it!" She exclaimed holding up a piece of flex-paper.  
There were Standard and Vulcan words on it:

_Told you it would be fine!_  
_-Pike_

 _Tizh-tor du-r gef-trasha, than fam yen-tor nuh' mesta etek!_  
_\- Amanda & Sarek_

Jim blinked when Spock mentally translated the Vulcan words for him.  
"Okay, if your parents, _and_ Pike can manage this is two days with _just_ the contacts that just _happened_ to be nearby, then I am terrified to think at what they can do when they get together personally." Jim breathed.  
"We shall need to call them to express our thanks." Spock said.  
Luna frowned, looking back and forth between her fathers. "What's it say?" She asked. Jim told her the messages from Pike and her grandparents she happily squealed. "I say thanks! I say thanks!" Luna yelled.

One room was apparent it belonged to Jim and Spock, with shelving and the desk littered with their personal items, while in the other room the closet was filled with Luna's dresses.  
She seemed not concerned by the fact that and her PADD was all that she owned.  
But the emptiness of her room caused Jim to worry.  
An empty room, to him, meant unhappiness and an unwillingness to stay put, as well as neglect.  
Both Spock and Luna became very worried while they all stood there in her room when Jim started to cry.  
"Father!" Luna cried anxiously, running over to him in panic, while Spock placed a hand on his lower back in confusion.  
"Are you alright? Hurt?" Luna babbled, freaking out. She had never seen her father cry before.  
Before she knew it, she was in her father's arms as he cried. Luna looked to her _Sa-mekh_ for help.  
"Jim?" Spock asked softly, only getting images of a different unfamiliar room and incoherent feelings from his _T'hy'la_.  
_Empty. Her room is empty. Like mine._ Jim was able to exclaim.  
Spock blinked, and suddenly it made sense. "Your Father thinks that because your room is empty that it reflects poorly on him." Spock commented to Luna as she was still severely confused.  
Luna's eyes widened, because of her conceptions, she could understand where her Father was coming from, and why it unsettled him so much.  
She flung her arms around his neck. "Never bad, Father," Luna muttered to him, and Jim pulled back to look at her.  
"You sure?" He muttered.  
Luna nodded enthusiastically. "We can buy stuff here, right? You said we could buy things here." Luna rambled.  
Spock beckoned for Luna, while she settled in Spock's arms Jim dried his eyes and nodded.  
"Shall we do this the easy way or the old fashioned way of hunting?" Jim asked, but laughed when he saw Spock's pained expression of doing things the "hard way". "Easy way it is then!" Jim laughed, going over to pick up his PADD.

Jim and Spock stood amazed at the fact there was an entire floor dedicated to children, whether that be toys, furniture, or clothes.  
And they were glad that Luna decided to stick with them and not run off.  
When first going through the rigmarole of getting Luna, Jim discovered that the Federation would pay him a supplement for having taken in a child "of the state", as well as finding out that regular parents got paid for having children.  
This angered him to no ends, because as a child himself, he saw none of that in either food or equipment.

Of course, in this big floor dedicated to everything children, the first thing Luna fawns over is the idea of getting more clothes _that could be programmed to be in her favourite colours!_  
Jim actually laughed seeing it be the first thing Luna took interest in, watching fondly as she raced over to the unit, picking up the linked PADD and looked imploringly at her fathers.  
Luna gushed with excitement once Spock operated the unit and clothes appeared on her according to what buttons Spock pressed, making sure the only colours were purple and green.

They over the course of the day, learned that Luna was interested in soft toys, and not into most typical seven year old girl interests such as hair and beauty.  
It was decided that Luna had an interest in soft toys after she found a purple Terran butterfly and for a full hour had not let go of it as they wandered around, when suddenly Jim stalled when he saw something.  
"Hang tight, I'll be right back," He said, then walked into the stall they were walking past; Luna looked to her _Sa-mekh_ who looked just as curious.  
Jim returned with a brown paper bag that was nearly half the size of himself.  
_Should I be worried,_ T'hy'la _?_ Spock asked fondly.  
Jim grinned. _Nope, they bag's just makes it look big!_ Jim replied.  
"Oh, what's in it?" Luna questioned curiously, full of wonder as she clutched her butterfly toy, that was big enough she could use it for a pillow should she have wanted to.  
Jim chuckled and stroked the back of her head. "It won't be a surprise if I tell you," Jim said laughing when her eyes turned wide.  
"That's for _me_?!" She questioned making Jim laugh louder.  
"Yep...!" Jim grinned.  
Luna seemed lost for words, but resulted in giving her father a hug in awe.

 _Are you going to tell me what you purchased?_ Spock asked curiously as they made their way home.  
_I would, but then it's not a surprise!_ Jim mentally pouted.  
Spock frowned. _How is it a surprise for me when it is intended for Luna?_ He asked.  
_Hush, dear._ Jim retorted.  
Spock sent back fond amusement, but allowed Jim his secrets.

By the time they got back to the apartment they had been given, Luna was practically jumping up and down in excitement, even when Jim gently nudged her into her room and Spock placing the bags of clothes by her closet, only to sit down at the desk in her room. Luna jumped onto her bed as Jim sat down on it with his bag by his side.  
"It was said that in an old earthen myth there were dream chasers, who chased away nightmares and gave you good ones in return," Jim started out, intriguing both listeners. "I never had one as a child, so I hope it's true for you." Jim added, then reached for his bag only to give to Luna, who was wide eyed by his story, but she took it gently, and opened the bag.  
It was as Jim said, and old Terran dream chaser, called a "Dreamcatcher". But Luna instantly loved it, not because it was purple and held butterflies within its webs: but because it chased away nightmares, and her father had given it to her.  
Luna set it aside, and climbed over to her father to wrap him up in a hug.  
"Thank you, Father," Luna said softly as she felt her father wrap his arms around her, she was instinctively aware her _Sa-mekh_ had gotten up and had taken hold of her dreamcatcher only to walk to the head of her bed for some reason.  
"I believe this is where it goes, customarily." Spock announced, breaking Jim and Luna apart to look so they could look at him.  
He had placed the dreamcatcher above the headboard of Luna's bed.  
"Spot on, Spock," Jim replied softly as Luna yawned. "Shall we see in the morning if it works?" Jim asked.  
Luna nodded. "It'll work because Father gave it to me." Luna replied with another yawn.  
Jim chuckle. "If you say so, Luna, goodnight, then?" He questioned as Spock made his way over to the bedroom door.  
Luna nodded sleepily, making her way over to her closet in search of her nightwear.  
"You are aware of the location of the bathroom, as well as where we shall be?" Spock questioned.  
Luna nodded again as Jim went over to her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight then, dear," Jim muttered against her skin.  
Luna gave her father a brief, tired hug. "Goodnight, Father," Luna said quietly. " _Rom mu-yor, Sa-mekh_ ," She said in a higher voice to Spock as her arms drifted back sleepily.  
" _Rom mu-yor t'nash veh Ko-fu_." Spock bided goodnight

* * *

 

They didn't hear anything from Luna the entire night. Jim made sure she was still in her bed in the morning.  
_She is not bound to wandering off,_ T'hy'la _,_ Spock reminded amusedly, but knowing exactly where Jim was coming from.  
_Just making sure. She's never been in a new room before._ Jim reminded as he came back to the kitchen where Spock was sitting with their breakfast.  
_She will be fine._ Spock commented.  
Jim nodded and sat down to eat.

The apartment wasn't quiet for long, as once Luna was up; she was dressed and out her bedroom with her parents babbling constantly about what things they could do.  
"How about we see what we can get for your magical PADD?" Jim asked.  
Luna lit up then ran to her room, only to come back seconds later with her PADD.  
"Let's go! Let's go!" Luna said enthusiastically.  
Spock blinked. "Have you finished your breakfast?" He asked.  
Luna looked sheepish as she sat back down while Jim chuckled.

"Perhaps we will be able to acquire a suitable bag for Luna to have on her person for her PADD." Spock said thoughtfully as they walked through the starbase.  
Jim and Luna looked curious. "Think there are bags for PADDs?" Jim asked.  
Spock looked unsure.  
Jim laughed. "Well, let's find out," He turned into an electronics store and walked up to the human manning. "Hi!" Jim said, startling the man.  
"...Hello!" He replied back quickly.  
"Probably the weirdest question you're gonna have all day, but do you sell PADD bags?" Jim asked as Spock and Luna walked up, Spock still holding Luna's PADD, while Luna still clutched her butterfly toy.  
The man looked startled, but noticed Luna and laughed merrily. "Not uncommon for children; come, this way," He started, then walked down an isle to the back of the store, where he stalled at the limited section of bags. "I apologise for the lack of items: they come pre-made and are not very popular." He apologised to them.  
"You have my thanks," Spock said, letting Luna wander over to the bags.  
While Jim turned. "You happen to have any purple ones, or ones with butterflies on it?" He asked, glancing back to Luna who was going through the nearest rack of bags.  
The man blinked, then lit up. "Wait here!" then dashed into a room that was for employees only.

He came back several minutes later with a bag in package, once he got to them he took it out, and showed them a bag that would fit a PADD perfectly; it was similar to a Terran messenger bag.  
But it was purple and it had butterflies all over it with a strip of white across the middle.  
Luna saw it and immediately pointed at it in glee that the man smiled at and handed the bag to her.  
"The significance of the white stripe?" Spock asked as Luna gave her butterfly to Jim only to sit on the floor to look inside the bag.  
"Its purpose is for the child's name," he held out Standard letters that were in the bag. "They are fastened on with heat." He explained.  
Jim took Luna's PADD from Spock so he could see the letters the man had.  
"There is enough letters for her name, Jim," Spock confirmed, making Jim grin.  
"Want this one, Luna? You can even put your name on it so everyone will know it's yours." Jim explained.  
Luna jumped up off the floor quickly and nodded.  
The man smiled as he pulled out a piece of flex-paper and handed it to Spock. "If you could write the order of letters I'll set about heating them." He requested.  
Spock nodded and write down Luna's Vulcan and Standard name then returned the paper to him.  
"I'll be five minutes," He said, then with the bag, flex-paper and lettering, he went back to the employee's room.

He was a little longer than five minutes, but none waiting were time-keeping, with both Jim and Spock waiting for Luna's response to getting the bag and wearing it.  
Once the storeman returned, Luna squealed in delight even when he gave her back the bag to hold, only for her to hold it up and show her fathers.  
"Look! Look!" She said happily.  
In the middle was her name:

_T'Aimnu "Luna"_

"It has my name on it!" She cried out happily.  
As Spock and Jim went about paying for Luna's new bag, she fiddles with the strap, only to put it over her head making sure the bag rested at her side. Luna went about opening the inside and taking her PADD of Jim to place it inside and close it back up. Once she had, she took her butterfly back from Jim, who by now was grinning at her.  
"Work it out?" He asked.  
Luna nodded happily and hugged his leg.

Both Jim and Spock learned that the Starbase was always busy; with people, travellers always coming and going. This included families as well.  
"...Father, _Sa-mekh_ ," Luna's now uncertain voice called, leaning into Jim at the same time.  
Immediately alarmed, they both looked to her.  
"Luna?" Jim questioned.  
She was looking down into another part of the base than where they were heading to.  
In her direction she could see what looked like an artificially grown park, which had children and adults within its trees.  
Jim looked to Spock. "Shall we go?" He asked.  
Spock looked down to Luna. "If you want to, Luna," Spock told her.  
Luna looked uncertain, but she nodded.  
"Shall we hold your butterflies for you?" Jim asked, referencing both her toy and bag. Luna shook her head. "Alright," Jim started, grasping her hand, he led her to the park, where there was a small children's playground, and benches. Seeing an empty one, both Jim and Spock sat down. "Now, if you need us, we'll be right here." Jim stated.  
Luna nodded and looked a little frightened about the children there, but she got the idea to move when Jim gently nudged her in their direction.  
_She'll be fine, yeah?_ Jim asked, nervous.  
_She will be fine,_ T'hy'la _,_ Spock responded.

It didn't mean Jim didn't worry when Luna went out of his sight and needed to solely rely on the bond he had with her.  
_Doctor McCoy will certainly "have a field day" with your current stress levels,_ T'hy'la _,_ Spock commented when he felt Jim's levels spike for the seventh time.  
Jim turned to glare at him.  
_However, I understand your concerns, Jim. Children can be unintentionally cruel._ Spock continued. _I do not believe there is a cause for such concern_. Spock said, confused.  
Jim mentally sighed. _There is an old religious myth from Terra that makes out creatures with horns to be "Evil", Spock_. Jim explained.  
Understanding flooded Spock. _Hence, McCoy's nickname for her_.  
Jim mentally laughed. _Bones doesn't mean anything by it, though._ Jim reminded him as several children gathered around Luna in conversation.  
They watched as Luna looked confused as the children laughed, then an older girl whacked a younger boy only to point at Luna's bag: Luna was still confused even when they stopped laughing and turned into wary stances, the elder girl seemed to be proud of herself as she declared something that made the group look really ashamed, then with a hand signal she disburses them with a happy yell of "Run!"

While the group ran off, the elder girl took Luna's hand and asked a question which resulted in her pointing towards Jim and Spock, she for a minute paled, but with a tug, brought Luna back to them.  
_This doesn't look good._ Jim said apprehensively.  
_Indeed,_ Spock replied as the two came up to them.  
Luna wasn't crying, but she still looked massively confused, and she was clutching her butterfly that little bit harder.  
"Sirs," The little girl started.  
"Young one," Spock replied.  
"Luna? Are you okay?" Jim asked worriedly.  
Luna nodded a little uncertain.  
The other girl looked a little frightened of Spock, but she held her ground.  
"I apologise for my cousins and siblings," The little girl started.  
This comment made Spock's eyebrows disappear, while Jim looked amazed.  
"Those children are all related to you, in some way?" Jim asked awed.  
She nodded.  
"Billy was teasing her because of her horns," She stated, eyes widening when she saw Spock stiffen, and Jim flinch, "...He not very old, and doesn't really understand there is kinda more species then just Human, Versian and Andorian," She told them in a hurry. "When he asked for proof, I pointed to Luna's bag, because there's Vulcan on it." She continued in the same hurried-worried tone.

Then waited for their reactions in terror.  
Jim beckoned to Luna, who came in close enough to be picked up and he hugged her.  
"What words were being used, young one?" Spock asked as Luna cuddled into Jim.  
"Devil, Horned-One, Outcast," She recounted guiltily.  
"She hit him over the head," Luna mumbled.  
"All's fair in love and war?" Jim questioned her.  
Luna nodded. "What's an outcast?" She asked.  
"Something you're firmly _not_ , my Luna," Jim responded.  
Luna pulled back with a frown. "Yeah, but what's it mean? Uncle Bones already told me what a devil is." Luna said with a pout.  
Jim mentally groaned. "An outcast is someone who is made to leave their home or group." Jim said.  
"Rejected?" Luna asked.  
Jim nodded painfully.  
"Oh," Luna said thoughtfully. "I have a new group now so I'm not an Outcast." Luna continued.  
Jim exploded verbally and hugged her forcefully.

Spock looked at them fondly, then back to the little girl who was still waiting to be punished for her relations doings.  
"What is your name, young one?" Spock asked.  
She flinched. "Adelaide Foreman, sir." She said. "My friends call me Addie."  
Jim grinned when he felt Luna perk up.  
This Spock saw. "Will you permit Luna to call you Addie?" Spock questioned.  
Adelaide perked up and smiled. "Sure! I'll get my brother to apologise as well. D'you wanna play for a little longer, Luna?" Adelaide asked.  
Luna nodded and slid off Jim.  
"We'll go get Billy, then find mum, gonna hafta tell her Vulcan's are cool too," Adelaide continued to ramble as she took Luna's hand.  
Luna frowned. "But _Sa-mekh_ is not cold?" She questioned.  
Adelaide blinked, then laughed. "Billy!" She yelled, further away a young boy flinched and stalled. "Nah, not 'temp wise, Luna." Adelaide added.  
"Oh," Luna said thoughtfully.  
"You'll enjoy watching Billy get told off, come on," Adelaide went over to Billy to take hold of his hand, then stalked over to a women.  
While both Jim and Spock remained silent.  
_Well...that worked out well._ Jim said faintly.  
Spock gave him a disbelieved glance that Jim laughed at.

After the first mishap, Luna and Adelaide made peace with the boys and were playing a multitude of games. They were playing an odd version of jump the pole when Jim's com. went off.  
"Huh...?" Jim voiced as he brought the device out to look at the word message, then to Spock. "Uhura and Marcus wanna meet up for lunch, they're a floor up; where all the cafes are. There's vegetarian options. Wanna go?" Jim stated.  
Spock nodded and got up.  
"Luna...!" Jim called in a raised voice to get her attention as he stood up himself.

Luna quickly looked up, smiled and ran over to them as Jim put his communicator back in his pocket.  
"Do you want to say goodbye to your friends? We're going to meet up with Uhura and Marcus for lunch." Jim requested.  
Luna nodded enthusiastically then she ran back to Adelaide to say her farewells.  
  
/

* * *

/

Luna saw Uhura and Marcus conversing outside a ship, giggling she ran up to them.  
"Ny, Carol!" Luna said joyfully, making the two look in their direction. Marcus leaning down to her level to ask about her butterfly while Uhura nodded to Spock and Jim.  
"How are we, ladies?" Jim asked.  
Uhura laughed, but looked annoyed. "Have you ever tried to get Monty away from his reports of the _Enterprise_?" Uhura made a disbelieved motion with her hands.  
Both men blinked.  
_Monty...?_ Jim asked.  
_I believe she may be referencing to Mister Scott._ Spock replied faintly.  
Jim stared in disbelief. "Just so we're on the same page...You mean Scotty, right?" He asked attentively.  
Uhura laughed, but nodded, even more so when Jim made a cross over with his arms.  
"Uh, cool, uh, when did that happen?" He asked.  
Uhura blinked. "We weren't before?" She asked in return.  
Both men flinched.  
"Uh, no, you weren't with Scotty before." Jim said faintly.  
Uhura looked between them with a frown, but shrugged. "Oh well! Shall we go in and eat?" She asked.  
Both men nodded quickly.

Luna looked like she was going to have a panic attack when she realised her program on her PADD would be of no use here.  
Jim immediately noticed and shoved the menu at Spock. "Here, micro-manage me." Jim grumbled, while Uhura and Marcus laughed.  
It made Luna not have a panic attack, though.  
"So, what's with the butterflies, Luna?" Uhura asked once they ate and almost ready to leave.  
Luna lit up and dropped her fork to pick up her bag.  
"Hold my PADD!" Luna told happily.  
"Found out she liked butterflies." Jim stated as Luna bounced around on her chair.  
"How'd you come to figure that one out?" Marcus asked.  
"Jim feels that her room being empty reflects poorly on him as a father." Spock stated making Jim glare at him.

Instantly Uhura jumped up causing the two to look at her and lean back in their seats in wary-surprise.  
"Don't buy any more stuff, we'll handle it!" Uhura said passionately.  
Marcus blinked in surprise. "We will?" She questioned.  
Uhura nodded, then pulled Marcus up to stand.  
"Agreed?" She glared at Jim and Spock, who nodded most prominently, not wishing to receive her wrath.  
"Come on, Carol!" Uhura shouted as she pulled out her communicator, running out the door, with a semi-confused Marcus following.  
"Uh...What just happened?" Jim asked faintly.  
Spock looked unsure. "...I do not know. However, it is best not to buy Luna anything else, until we know." Spock replied.  
"Uh-huh," Jim echoed, looking to Luna, whom looked just as oblivious, and laughed.

/

* * *

/

Over the week they were at _Malakay_ , they rarely only heard from Uhura and Marcus the once, they heard from the other crew members about as much. By the time Pike had commed the two telling them Shoreleave would be finishing the crew was in a frenzy.  
They were once accosted by Chekov and Sulu whom had brown packages and bags.  
"You are not allowed in Luna's room!" Chekov shouted as he and Sulu ran past them.  
Both Spock and Jim blinked as Luna laughed.  
"Huh...?" Jim questioned.

As soon as they were on the ship they were met with a grumpy McCoy.  
"Damn, Kid, you go and have a kid yourself, and your crew goes nuts!" McCoy said.  
Jim looked affronted. "I did no such thing!" He retorted.  
McCoy rolled his eyes. "Come on. Med-bay. Now." McCoy ordered when they looked like they would refuse. "Damn knows what you've been in contact with." He muttered.  
"Never change, Bones." Jim said fondly.  
McCoy glared at them until they followed him into Med-bay.

They hadn't come into contact with anything new, but that didn't mean McCoy had extra fun looking for them.  
_Told you it would be painful._ Jim groaned as he slapped a hand over his own neck, as if it would ward McCoy off.  
Their attention was divided when Uhura walked into the Med-bay.  
"McCoy, all done?" She asked to the currently aloof doctor.  
"Get them out of my Med-bay!" He shouted from his office.  
Uhura grinned and beckoned the small family to follow her.

They came to stand in front of Luna's door.  
"The crew have something to give to you." Uhura stated, nodding to the door.  
The three walked into her room:  
Spock froze, Jim openly gapped and Luna nearly dropped her butterfly.

The room had been transformed into a little girl's haven, everywhere they looked there were furnishings of purple and butterflies. There was a curtain full of butterflies colouring the divider between the bedroom and the lounge/desk space, while the throw over the desk was purple and depicted butterflies in stages of flight. Around the room there were silver butterflies ranging from small near the carpeted floor, bigger towards the ceiling. Jim was able to see into her bedroom; there the bed was covered in a purple/green quilt with colourful butterflies, with netting being divided by the bed by butterflies on ribbon, the net was hanging off a chandelier of silver hanging butterflies that reflected light, it reflected light onto the painted backdrop that resembled Luna's bag, with the letters of her name (both in Standard and Vulcan to one side, and in-between those were her name written in traditional Vulcan calligraphy) in brilliant silver script, with below her name was her dreamcatcher. At the end of her bed, was one of the last things Jim noticed was a square carpet with butterflies of every shade of purple and green; the last was the beaded butterfly door curtain at the bathroom door that was currently divided by butterfly ribbon as well.  
"Wow," Jim could muster, while Spock was unable to think of anything other than be eternally grateful to the crew.  
Luna could only gape as she clutched her toy.  
"What do you think, Luna?" Uhura asked from the door.  
Luna gave out an emotional cry and ran to hug her with all her might.  
"Is mine?" Luna asked.  
"Only if you like it." Uhura responded, while return the hug.  
"I do! I really do! Thank you so much!" Luna cried happily.

Luna made a habit over the next few days to thank anyone she saw.

The next strangest thing to happen was when the _Enterprise_ was cruising empty ("Boring!") space.  
Uhura was quick to respond. "Captain...!" She tried, but Jim saw what she was about to tell him.  
"Sulu! Haul ass backwards!" Jim yelled, seeing what he never wanted to see again.  
The pink ribbon-like space anomaly.  
It was gaining on them faster than what they could reverse in, before Jim could even tell Scotty they needed an alternative; the ribbon swamped them.  
_Jim...!_

* * *

 

In the time it took them to cringe, and Spock to reach for Jim, the ribbon had passed them.  
Jim peeked open an eye he hadn't realised he closed. "...Are we still here...?" He asked, he could feel Spock next to him, Luna was happy, and he could see the rest of his crew where they had frozen.  
They all came back to life when Chekov exclaimed in Russian, rushing both Jim and Spock to his side.  
The ribbon had seen fit to leave someone behind.  
Jim immediately went for the con.  
"Bones!" He yelled into it. "You better get up here!" He said urgently while Chekov nudged the man left behind.  
"Chekov..." Spock warned.  
"He's breathing!" Chekov defended.  
Jim came in closer and recognised that on the red uniform the man was wearing bore a Starfleet pin.  
"He may have been from the cargo ship..." Jim tried.  
_We currently do not employ that uniform though,_ T'hy'la _._ Spock advised.  
"Ah, shit." Jim swore as McCoy came up to them.  
"What's wrong this-” he saw the unconscious man. "-God damn it!"

./.

He had saw the _Enterprise_ and ran for it, what happened _after_ he jumped, he wasn't quite sure, but he guessed he lost consciousness.  
"...Are you sure, Doctor?" A voice sounded through. It was a very familiar voice, though, if only a little young.  
"Yes! Damn it I'm sure!" Another familiar voice sounded as grumpy as usual. "I'm not drunk enough for this!" He grumbled again.  
Something beeped. "You awake there?" Mister Grumpy asked.  
He slowly opened his eyes to reveal familiar, yet unfamiliar surroundings. He gave out a confused yet pained groan.  
"Are you aware of where you are?" Mister Young Familiar Voice asked.  
"Feels like the _Enterprise_ , but doesn't look like it at all." He replied.  
Mister Grumpy gave out an uncomfortable groan.  
He looked to his left and saw Mister Young Voice materialised into a very young Mister Spock.  
He blinked. "Spock?" He exploded in surprise.  
Mister Grumpy gave out a suffered groan. Turning to him Mister Grumpy turned out to be McCoy!  
"Bones?" He asked in complete confusion.  
McCoy stared at him.  
"We are correct in assuming you are James T. Kirk?" Young Spock asked.  
James nodded nimbly.  
"My head hurts." McCoy grumbled.  
"Would it be prudent to find a remedy, Doctor?" Spock asked.  
McCoy glared at him, while James laughed.

" _Sa-mekh_!" A child's vice rang through as well as door's opening.  
McCoy nearly laughed at James' startled expression.  
Spock looked to the door with a blink. "Luna," He voiced as the child ran up to them, then realised James was awake and shied away a little behind Spock's leg.  
"Sorry, Spock, she got away from me." Another young voice that sounded familiar startled him as a younger _him_ came sashaying in calmly with a smirk which promptly vanished seeing James.  
"Wow; brown eyes." Jim pointed out.  
"Jim!" Spock scolded first as a very surprised James looked at each of them in turn.  
Luna giggled. "I wanted to see who Father was talking about." Luna defended, seeing McCoy's annoyed look in her direction.  
Even more surprise appeared on his face as he looked to McCoy, making a cross with his arms, directly pointing at Jim and Spock.  
"Yeah. That happened. Still gives me nightmares." McCoy grumbled.

Thoroughly reprimanded, Jim looked to James.  
"Sorry, first thing I noticed." He apologised.  
"Blue," James intoned.  
Jim grinned. "Hah, yeah, as Bones said, that happened." Jim replied.  
McCoy glared at him. "Don't make me hypo your ass, Kid." McCoy grumbled, making Jim yelp and protect his neck, James chuckled.  
"Not that any time this is going to start making sense." James muttered.  
"This did not occur for you?" Young Spock asked.  
James shook his head. "No, you're fine, but you," he pointed at Jim, "-are not supposed to be here." James said.  
Not taking any offense, but all for it, Jim grinned. "Have you ever been an Admiral?" He asked curiously.  
James blinked. "For a time. Don't do it." He advised.  
He caught that look that Jim gave Spock.  
"And what position was your Spock?" Jim asked further, still curious.  
James blinked again, not really understanding the questions be asked. "Ambassador to the Romulans, I think..." James pondered.

Suddenly Luna lit up. "I'll call _Sa'mekh'al_!" She cried and ran out the room before anyone could stop her.  
"Wait, what?" James asked.  
But Jim grinned. "You'll see!" He responded joyfully.  
"Any time this place wants to start making sense..." James mumbled.  
Luna ran back in with a bag over her shoulders and a PADD in hand, and was grinning from ear to ear as she stepped up to the bed, when she deemed she was close enough, she flipped the screen around, and two people froze.  
" _Jim!_ " _His_ Spock asked in utter surprise.  
James would have jumped out of his bio-bed had McCoy not seen fit to hold him down, seeing the reaction coming a mile away once his eyes went wide.  
"Spock!" He nearly exploded with one word.  
James was stunned, but _his_ Spock seemed otherwise.  
" _Explain, Young one,_ " He requested knowing Spock was there.  
They watched (James curiously noted) as Spock humanly rolled his eyes.  
"The pink anomaly we have encountered saw fit to leave him on the bridge." Spock countered.  
"Nexus." Both Elder's intoned at the same time.  
Jim laughed. "Finally! At least we have a name for it now!" He said depreciatively yet happily.  
" _What are you going to tell Starfleet, Jim?_ " Elder-Spock asked, looking towards Jim.  
Both versions frowned.  
"Damn this is gonna get confusing. See why you hate it, Spock." Jim muttered.  
Spock glared at Jim, while Luna giggled.

James looked to his Spock imploringly.  
"Any time this going to make sense?" He asked.  
" _When I was helping the Romulans, a nearby star went supernova, so to contain the sun I shot a small level of red matter into it. However, I was too late._ " Elder-Spock confined.  
James flinched. "It destroyed Romulus?" He asked.  
Elder-Spock nodded. " _Because of this, I was held accountable to a Romulan named Nero whom believed I was at fault for the loss of Romulus; both his ship and mine were pulled into the black hole created by the red matter._ " He continued, then looked to Jim, who nodded.  
"Nero's ship, the _Narada_ , came through time at that moment it came through what the Federation at the time called a "lightning storm" in space, and sent a ship to observe it. Once Nero's ship came through that particular ship was never seen or heard from again. The ship's was called the USS _Kelvin_." Jim explained.  
James' eyes went wide. "Father's ship," He exclaimed.  
Jim nodded. "I was kinda born in space because of this." He said.  
James blinked in sudden realization. "Blue," and Jim nodded.

Jim then looked contemplative. "I don't think anything else is different. We saw to that..." Jim pondered. "The Ambassador won't tell us if there is, though." He gave a minuet glare to Elder-Spock who did not react.  
"It explains why the _Enterprise_ looks different, feels the same though." James said thoughtfully.  
"Hold up, you asked a question like five minutes ago, and I didn't answer it. I haven't told Pike anything yet, don't really know how to explain seeing another version of me without giving him away." Jim groaned.  
"Are you going to lie, Jim?" Spock asked, with a small frown.  
Jim shrugged. "Not so much as imply... I can easily say the Ambassador told us about the stupid Nexus. But it won't explain _him_ ," Jim explained, pointing to James, who looked oblivious.  
" _Will you permit my presence in five minutes?_ " Elder-Spock asked.  
Jim blinked confusedly. "Uh, sure, but why?" He asked.  
" _I shall tell you when I am there._ " He retorted, then the relay dropped out.  
Jim groaned. "He's being sneaky, again." He muttered as he walked over to the com. unit in the wall. "Scotty!" He called.  
" _Aye, Capt'n?_ " Scotty replied.  
"Get up to the transporter, someone'll be using your equation." Jim explained, the relay caught the Scotsman's cursing. "And make sure he knows his way to the Med-bay." Jim said in an afterthought.  
Scotty groaned. " _Aye, Capt'n._ " He replied.

Jim walked back over to Spock's side as James was allowed to sit up by McCoy.  
_This is so weird._ Jim noted while Spock looked to him knowingly. _Yeah, yeah, you told me it was._ He grumbled.  
Luna giggled, causing everyone to look at her. "What do I call you?" She asked.  
James blinked. "Uh...?" He looked to Jim, who shrugged.  
"She calls your Spock grandfather," Jim said with a grin.  
James looked understanding, but still concerned.  
"Never been a grandfather," James noted.  
Jim laughed. "Don't think the Ambassador was either-” then he turned serious. "-hasn't told us if he was, though..." Jim trailed off.  
"He would not have told you, Jim," Spock reminded.  
"Of course," Jim replied, while noticing Luna's pout. "How about you call him James for now, alright?" Jim remedied.  
Luna looked put out, but she nodded.

The doors to the Med-bay opened and therein Ambassador Spock walked in and came over to James' bio-bed.  
Elder-Spock briefly looked from a knowing grinning Jim to a still Grumpy looking McCoy, before he took in James' appearance.  
"Jim," He started, looking like he was at a loss of what to say next.  
James gave out an imploring-disbelieved look, which Elder-Spock was familiar with and immediately tension in him seemed to fade.  
"How long-" James stalled when Elder-Spock gave him a suffered glance, to which he checked himself "-that long," He finished.

Jim looked to McCoy. "Bones, can he walk?" He asked, curiously.  
James turned to him with an affronted look that had Elder-Spock clearing his throat at awkwardly, in turn Jim gave James an apologetic look, but looked back to McCoy for his answer, as McCoy tapped the stats screen, ignoring the glares all around.  
"That Nexus thing did a number on you; be careful." McCoy grouched getting out the way when something physical hit the ship: sending Luna flying, Jim in quick succession to grab her,  
"-Luna!"  
"- _T'hy'la_!" Spock burst out, grasping both Jim as he grasped Luna, while McCoy and Elder-Spock braced against James' bed. "Jim, Luna?" Spock questioned, as the ship settled and the claxons went off.  
"-The hell!" Jim exploded with Luna in his arms, he pushed her into Spock's arms, once Spock had her safely; he stalked over to the nearest com. unit. "Who broke my ship _this time_!" He yelled.  
" _Wasn't us!_ " A chorus of voices rang out, causing Jim to groan.  
"Hang on, we'll be up in a second." Jim ordered, then turned to com. off and looked back to the Elders. "As soon as you're able, come up to the bridge, alright? Might as well as tell Pike about this in the easiest way possible. Guessing that's semi why you're here." Jim thought out loud: James looked affronted again while Elder-Spock just nodded.  
"We will be there, Captain." He remarked.  
  
/

* * *

/

Jim walked back to Luna and Spock.  
"I stay with you." Luna ordered while further burrowing into her _Sa-mekh_ , and Jim smiled.  
"Wouldn't have it any other way." He said to Luna, then looked to Spock. "So, Mister Spock, shall we see what the kiddies have done wrong this time?" He asked.  
One of Spock's eyebrows rose as Jim made his way over to the Med-bay's doors.  
"I assume you mean the crew, as most are older then you, _T'hy'la_ ," Spock commented as he made his way over to Jim.  
Jim gave him a sour facial expression as the left.  
_You know what I mean!_ Jim complained as they made their way towards the bridge.  
_Of course, Jim._ Spock replied.  
Then, another hit on the ship had them grasping the walls while Luna yelped in fright against Spock.  
"Hush, _Nu'ri-veh_ , it will be well." Spock said calmly, and Luna nodded.  
Jim got back up and stalked into the bridge.  
"Captain-” Chekov started.  
"What happened?" Jim ordered.  
"There is something hitting us but we can't see it!" Chekov quickly recounted as Spock placed Luna on his science chair.  
As everyone was staring out the view screen, they hardly noticed the Elder's and McCoy's entrance.  
"There," Luna called, everyone looked to her, to see her standing up on Spock's chair pointing at open space.  
Jim blinked and lent down to her level. "You can see them?" He asked.  
Luna shook her head, but continued to point at the same empty space.  
It wasn't argued when a bolt of red phaser came from that particular part of space, sending the crew into brace positions.  
"Klingons," James pipped up, making everyone aware of his and Elder-Spock's presence.  
"Hm?" Jim voiced curiously.  
"War Bird." James said, ignoring Elder-Spock's glare.  
"Shit," Jim swore, (getting curious glances from the Elders). "Not the most friendly type to answer-” Suddenly both he and Spock keeled over.  
"Sir!" Most yelled and both looked to a now empty science chair.  
"Luna!" Jim cried out while holding his head.

In a split second everyone yelped out in fright and removed themselves from their stations seeing echoes of themselves. And Spock in the Captain's chair.  
"Uh-oh," Jim muttered.  
"This is Luna's doing, yes?" McCoy grumbled, while James gave out a high-browed confused expression to his Spock.  
"Luna has the ability to show past events." Elder-Spock softly explained.  
"Huh," James replied back curiously.  
"Whatever she's _planning_ on doing will take up her conceptions." Jim started and then looked to Spock. "What about the ships?" He asked.  
"Depending on her range, they could be caught in it as well," Spock advised.  
"Great: we're sitting ducks." Jim growled over the Spock in the Captain's chair telling people to brace.  
"...Is that Earth?" Sulu asked.  
Jim groaned. "Yes. Yes, it is." He said, while giving an apologetic look to Spock's glare. "...Oops?" He asked, this helped _not_ with Spock's glare.

It was an odd experience knowing that the _Enterprise_ was doing all sorts of gravitational tricks and you were exempt from it. But most of the Command Crew had been in Luna's conceptions by now.  
The Command Crew (minus Jim and Spock) watched curiously as these events they remembered differently. Very differently.  
Spock flinched when the ship _miraculously_ stopped itself from dropped in on San Francisco.  
_"Mister Spock,"_ _Came Scotty's voice, which was acknowledged by Spock. "...Sir, you'd better get down here...Better hurry."  
Without needed anymore prompting, Spock was out the chair, and bolting for engineering, almost hitting Uhura on his way out._

Everyone noticed the Elder's give each other a knowing cautious glance while Spock glared at his Jim, while raised his hands in defence.  
"No choice, dear," Jim reminded.  
They watched as radiation poisoning slowly killed their Captain, with Spock just as helpless to sit by and watch as they.

They walked curiously as they saw Spock running with the single-mindedness of chasing down and ending someone's life: whether that life be his own, they weren't quite sure he would have cared.  
"Hey, that's-!" James announced finally seeing Khan. "-oh," He trailed off, suddenly making more sense of what he was seeing.  
Jim as well, looked morbidly curious. "Ny and Bones said you caught him, not how," Jim muttered.  
Spock shifted on his feet, but said nothing, as with most of his chase down of Khan had been primal rage for revenge for his Captain's unnecessary death he caused.  
_"Spock! Spock, stop! He's our only chance to save Kirk!" Uhura yelled, Jim's name being the only thing that could bring his senses back._

"Hey, Vulcan!" Chekov chirped seeing the view change from a destroyed San Fran to Vulcan.  
Said Vulcan was imploding in on itself as they watched.  
"Wha...?" Several voices said in confusion.  
Jim knew what he was seeing, and immediately placed a hand on Spock's arm.  
_You okay?_ He asked.  
Spock flinched. _It has not been something I have been able to "get over"._ He started softly then looked to Jim. _However, I am "getting better"._ Spock conveyed.  
Jim gave him an adored smile, knowing he had been able to distract him from seeing his planet be destroyed again.  
The destroyed planet quickly replaced to show Romulus being destroyed, as if to remind them there was still a chance that one planet could still be destroyed, while so James had given a silent conflicted look at Elder-Spock to ask after his welfare. Elder-Spock had given a glance back: He would be alright as long as he was needed.

They jumped in surprise in hearing _an olden Terran engine roar in life as a red antique on wheels bolted down a dirt road._  
"I put more store in his driving abilities, then I do yours, Jim," Elder-Spock quipped, James giving him an incredulous look. "As I recall, _you_ , drove _us_ backwards into a wall." He continued.  
_"-_ _You think you can get away with this just because your mother is off planet? You get your ass home right now! You get_ one scratch _on that car, I'll whip-"  
_ James frowned at the new voice, before glaring at his Spock, who looked amused.  
"I was driving with one hand! And I never touched Father's Chev!" He implored blankly.

The dust of Iowa dissolved into a snow most were familiar with seeing in memories by now, and it made all previous conversation shrivel up, all amused feelings to vanish. But this building was new.  
They watched as _J.T. skidded under a conveyer belt, and under its machinery to tinkle with it, getting to work: with it, he flipped himself up onto it, flinching for cover when gun shots rang out.  
"BOY!" A man shouted.  
"Fuck you, Geezer!" J.T. yelled back and launched himself up onto the higher floor-level, narrowly missing another gun shot. "Fucking bread," J.T. mumbled then sliding on his feet to a halt seeing a man suddenly in front of him. He growled in almost a feral-like way, and crouched, ready to pounce while slipping out a knife from his boot. "Fucker, get-” J.T. ended up yelping in pain when a butt of a gun came in contact with his head, his knees crashing to the floor, his hands crowning his head in pain.  
"Get him downstairs," The male said, while J.T. was groaning they lifted him over the banister, and dropped him.  
_ J.T., of course couldn't hear the many cries of anguish from the Crew of the _Enterprise_ , nor feel the spikes in anguish from his _T'hy'la_ at seeing such treatment.  
_J.T. came around to see Kodos standing over him, so much he growled.  
Kodos clicked his tongue. "What attempt does this one make?" He asked, as J.T. tried to get up.  
"The twenty-ninth." A henchmen countered.  
Kodos clicked his tongue again, then leaned down to grasp J.T.'s hair to pull him up to hold him. "Whipping is becoming a chore with you, now you've become immune to it, kid. Perhaps I should burry you." Kodos said thoughtfully, pushing J.T. away roughly when he growled.  
By so, he was able to stand. "Over my dead body," He growled.  
"_ That _can definitely be arranged. You've caused enough trouble." Kodos confirmed.  
"Always have caused trouble." J.T. snarled.  
"Yes, well," Kodos started, dismissing his henchmen, whom all bolted while Kodos was reaching for the curled whip at his side. "I don't need you anymore." Kodos explained, then launched the whip at the unmoving child, _ who couldn't hear the crew's cries, imploring him to move.  
_At the last second, J.T. moved slightly only to clamp his foot down on the whip's end.  
"No thanks, Executioner, have too much to protect." He snarled, then jerked the whip, surprising Kodos backwards, and the crack to snap at the machinery to cause a spark-fire that surrounded Kodos.  
J.T. crouched at the fire, unafraid of the deathly flames that were racing towards him.  
T'hy'la! _ Spock cried out, not that J.T. could hear him.  
_J.T. cocked his head, almost as if he heard something, then baring his teeth to snarl and picking up his knife: he bolted for the door, diving for the ground, just as the building exploded.  
"Fucking bread." J.T. growled around his knife as he got up, seeing the unconscious henchmen he walked over to the nearby satchel to open it to reveal bread, closing and then shouldering the bag, he left the place ablaze, with not so much as one look back, his eyes non-caring about the damage, dull without a care for anything but the children under his care._

A yelp brought most of them to see a flailing Jim as Spock had gathered him up.  
"Spock-! Spock-!" Jim was saying as his arms flailed madly making some chuckle sadly at Jim's reaction.  
"You react worse than me, I swear." Jim said.  
Spock glared at him.  
"Bit not good?" Jim asked, and Spock nodded. "Sorry," He muttered.  
Spock rolled his eyes and put Jim down.

 _"Spock!" A voice called_ making the Vulcans flinch _as the firey snow dissolved into a Vulcan school, a totally amount of four boys were visible, one kneeling to fix his shoe.  
"I presume you have prepared new insults for today?" A young_ er _Spock asked.  
"Affirmative." Stonn replied.  
Spock got up and turned to face Stonn, directly, just as stoically.  
"This is your thirty-fifth attempt to enlist an emotional response from me." He confirmed.  
_ "I really hope you kill him, Spock." Jim muttered, causing his Spock to stare at him, his eyebrows rising.  
_"Look: he has Human eyes. They look sad, don't they?" One asked.  
"He's a traitor, you know? Your father: for marrying her, that Human whore-_ ”  
_Stonn was silenced with Spock's roar of pure outrage, and him pushing Stonn down into the learning bowl while delivering hand blows._  
"Get him, get him!" Jim urged happily, but sobered at Spock's look. "-You can't be serious! It's _Stonn_!" Jim said to Spock's glare in annoyance, so much he huffed when the glare did not lessen. "Fine. Bad Human," and he play-whacked his wrist with a glare. "You can't dismiss it was very cruel." Jim defended, knowing everyone was watching and taking notice.  
"Children can be cruel: it did not warrant a beating, _T'hy'la_." Spock replied stiffly.  
Jim rolled his eyes. "Just keep telling yourself that, love." Jim said sarcastically.  
Spock couldn't further disclaim his own actions when the scene changed displaying when he took a punch from Stonn to save Jim, _and_ _growled_.  
Jim grinned, and Spock rolled his eyes.  
_I win._ Jim told him triumphantly.

Vulcan dissolved into rapid changing scenes, at which got them worried.  
"She's losing control." McCoy fretted.  
Jim immediately looked to Spock. "Can you sense where she is?" Jim asked worriedly.  
"For all intense and purposes, she is right here, but not." Spock informed.  
Jim growled.  
Before suddenly the rapid scenes seemed to explode into a heavy, thick mist that a large, tall figure appeared holding up a large curved executioner's sword, and looked about ready to swing down its penance.  
Then just as first, the scenes stopped leaving a wobbly Luna in its place by the Captain's chair.  
"Luna!" Jim yelled and ran for his daughter as she fell backwards, skidding on his knees to catch her in time. "Lunaâ€¦?" Jim called again, sensing Spock next to him and his crew still stunned immobile.  
Luna shuffled and her eyes opened heavily and lidded. "Father," She mumbled out, "didn', didn' mean..." Luna tried.  
Jim shook his head. "You're fine, Luna, no bad." He reminded.  
"Sir! The Warbird is in pieces!" Sulu cried out.  
"They were hurtin', they hurtin'," Luna mumbled incoherently.  
"You did that to the ship?" Spock asked, as Jim gapped.  
Luna moaned painfully, but nodded.  
"Oh, my Luna, there were lives on that ship." Jim said sadly.  
Luna shook her head. "Sent 'em home, they hurtin'," Luna mumbled.  
They all blinked in astonishment.  
"...Still bad...?" She moaned.  
Jim cried out and hugged her. "Never bad, Luna!"  
Luna shuffled and grasped Jim's shirt hem. "Head hurts." She protested.  
"Bones...!" Jim yelled, startling McCoy into action.

McCoy rushed to monitor her. "She just needs sleep. So, my dear, I suggest you stop fighting it." McCoy ordered.  
"No leave Father!" Luna protested.  
McCoy groaned. "Then use him as a bed, don't care, just go to sleep!" McCoy grouched.  
"'Kay, Bonsey," Luna mumbled, as Jim got up and shifted her, when Spock caught his attention with a gesture, Jim nodded and transferred Luna to him, watching as Luna's arms went around Spock's neck as he held her close.  
" _Tonk'peh, Sa'mekh_ ," She mumbled.  
Spock glanced at her fondly, before reminding Jim of their guests.  
Jim swore. "Right, Ambassador," Jim started, glancing to the Elders' who were silently conversing. Hearing his title, Elder-Spock looked to him. "Guess now's any time then better," Jim mumbled, then looked over his still somewhat devastated crew. "-uh...you guys gonna be alright?" He asked nervously, several looked about ready to hug him, while shooing McCoy and his devices away from him.  
The crew quickly snapped out of it, and to attention, something Jim smiled at.

"Alright, you two," He gestured to Sulu and Chekov. "See if you can get evidence of what happened to the ship," Sulu and Chekov nodded, and went about doing his orders. "And, Uhura," He looked to her, and she nodded. "See about getting Pike, yeah?" He ordered, making Uhura rush back to her station to fill his command.  
It took less than ten minutes for Pike to respond. His eyes quickly landed on the Elders'.  
" _George?!_ " Pike's first word was.  
Jim opened his mouth to speak, but then he frowned while James perked up in surprise, then looked questionably confused.  
"Um..." He tried.  
Pike then looked them over, then groaned and looked to Jim. " _What_ aren't _I seeing, and what's up with Luna?_ " He questioned.  
"...She may have just destroyed a Klingon Warbird..." Jim started uneasily.  
Pike looked impressed.  
"There were no casualties, Luna sent them home." Jim confirmed.  
Pike groaned dismissively. " _Didn't hear_ that," he then looked to the Ambassador and groaned in earnest. " _Sir, do I even want to know how you got there from Vulcan?_ " He questioned.  
Elder-Spock had the dignity to smirk, this caused Pike to glare at them, then looked to Jim and Spock and throwing up his arms. " _They're both the same!_ " He retorted making them chuckle.  
"The space anomaly we've been chasing is called the Nexus: it takes and deposits people." Jim told, Pike looked interested, then understanding.  
" _Hence another time traveller._ " Pike summed up, pointedly looking at James and Elder-Spock. " _So it looks like, Ambassador, you've picked up an aid,_ " Pike said simply, then looked to Jim. " _And_ you _only called to tell me the Ambassador told you via_ vidcom. _the anomaly is called Nexus._ " Pike ordered.  
Jim nodded. "Yes, sir,"  
Pike nodded, then the relay cut out.  
Jim sighed in relief, while James looked chastised.  
"Might as well take you guys back to Vulcan..." Jim said looking to the Elders, he then looked to Spock. "She alright?" He asked coming over to them.  
Spock nodded. "She is asleep," He confirmed.  
"Right, we'll drop her off before sending the Elders back to Vulcan," Jim started, then looked to Uhura. "Uhura, get Scotty to meet us at the transporter." He ordered. Uhura nodded and transmitted his order, then as he and Spock got over to the Elders by the lifts. "Sulu! Don't break my ship!" Jim added.  
Sulu chuckled, as he settled into the Captain's chair. "No promises, sir!" He called back happily.

They went into Luna's room with the Elders following, only for them to stop at the doorway in astonishment of the many butterflies decorating the room as Spock went to lay Luna down, Jim went for Luna's PADD (which someone had found, and returned), to call whomever had Luna for that period.  
"...Your room is a lovely shade of purple, Spock." James said with a grin, and was in return earned a glare.  
This caused Jim to chuckle, as Spock came over to stand by Jim.  
"She will be fine," Spock reminded, seeing the worry lines on Jim's face. Jim turned to grin at him, only then to take off his Command golds, and with a glare to Spock, he took his Science blue shirt off and handed it to him with a roll of his eyes.  
"As much as I trust Bones and his equipment," Jim started as he walked over, then into the bathroom, there came several small banging sounds before Jim made his return. "...I'd rather have someone with her after she loses control." Jim replied as he tossed a blue shirt to Spock, who promptly put it on, while Jim stayed in his fatigues, leaving the Elders astonished with them again.  
"You have called DeeCee?" Spock asked, and Jim nodded.  
Jim then looked to the Elders. "Shall we go? DeeCee will be here in a minute," Jim asked.  
James looked incredulously confused, while Elder-Spock inclined his head.  
"DeeCee?" James questioned.  
Jim nodded. "When we first got Luna, Chekov and Kev sorted out who among the crew could take care of her, depending on time and day when we're on duty," Jim shrugged. "Don't know how they did it, I'm just grateful." He stated.  
Before anyone could answer, the door chime went off.  
"Come...!" Jim called.  
When DeeCee came in he grinned in relief.  
"You're on Night Watch, DeeCee!" Jim said almost-happily.  
Which they all saw through.  
DeeCee nodded as she went over to get a chair, only to drag it over to Luna's bedside. "I shall call you if anything changes." DeeCee confirmed, then took out her PADD.  
Jim smiled gratefully. "Thanks, DeeCee." He said.  
DeeCee looked back to them in fondness, then nodded to let them know they could leave.

Farewelling themselves, Jim decided, was too damn weird, and somewhat disorientating.  
Jim sighed in relief once they had Scotty inputted codes for Vulcan and they said their goodbyes.  
"Can we get back to normalcy now?" Jim asked.  
The sound Spock made Jim was sure was his version of a huff of laughter.  
"That, I believe, will not happen." Spock replied making Jim laugh:  
And Jim was quiet alright with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You have no idea how hard this was to edit when Ao3 screwed up the formatting on several characters. Hope I haven't missed any!  
> Still haven't written anything further in this story. Much help, any help would be appreciated in getting this story towards the movie Beyond.


	6. Baawes III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna incidentally saves the day. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings are still a thing. Please check tags. Please update me if there is something missing.
> 
> Well. This chapter would have been up AGES ago, except I had editing problems with Ao3 for yonks with this chapter, so whoops.

Chapter 6 — Baawes III

_Sunlight comes creeping in, illuminates our skin: we watched the day go by, stories of all we did. It made me think of you, it made me think of you. Oh, lights go down, in the moment we’re lost and found: I just wanna be by your side. If these wings could fly. Oh, damn these walls, in the moment we’re ten feet tall, and how you told me after it all we’d remember tonight for the rest of our lives._  
 

Jim didn’t believe he would ever have a relapse.  
Ever.  
He’s been through plenty: got his head crushed in, legs broken by a tree, hell, he had even died, twice!  
And nothing had happened.  
Not even when memories play out their dance in front of him, literally, thanks to his daughter, had something ever happened.  
So, why, after all that would he ever thing he was in danger of relapsing back to where he was in a mindset of “kill or be killed”?  
Well, he’d never been put in a Roman-like colosseum and made to fight unless he wanted his family sold to the highest, cruellest bidder.  
Those kinds of situations kind of had the opportunity to bring out the worse in people.  
Jim just hoped they would eventually forgive him in the next century.  
But the people of Baawes learnt to never chuck James T. Kirk willy-nilly into a colosseum, unless they wished to see the end of a few hundred lives once his mind turned off.  
  
Jim just wanted to find a storeroom where he could hide from the world, and everyone in it.  
This, Jim soon found out, is typically _very_ hard when you were bonded, even when blocked, to a very worried half-Vulcan, and had a daughter with the power to conjure up images and possessed horns.  
He didn’t want to face anyone.  
He was dangerous. And heaven forbid should he take them as someone who in his mind thought would do him, or his kids, harm.  
Even though Kev _was_ one of his kids, Kev was now grown, and he would probably turn on him too.  
He wasn’t going to let that happen.  
It couldn’t happen!  
It was the last sane thought he thought of desperately before everything started to shift and go hazy: then he blacked out in a panic.  
_He didn’t want to relapse!_

_  
_ /

* * *

/

_Previously…  
_  
Jim walked into the galley and grinned joyously at the argument Sulu and Chekov were having.  
“And what are we _politely_ discussing, gentlemen?” Jim asked, making them jump in surprise  
“ _Keptin!_ ” Chekov yelped, while Sulu spluttered.  
Jim grinned as he sat down with his apple. “So, gentlemen?” He asked again.  
“We were trying to decide whether or not to go past Lianten before onwards to Baawes then Galfron.” Sulu reported.  
Jim looked thoughtful, while Chekov and Sulu looked expectant.  
“Well, Galfron won’t make contact for about a week, give or take, we’re early. We never got the chance to see either Lianten or Baawes, you pick something up from those districts?” Jim asked curiously.  
“From the preliminaries,” Spock’s voice carried over, causing Chekov to close his mouth, as they looked to see Spock and Uhura reaching their table to sit with their breakfast. “Lianten has no life, but operable air, while Baawes needs more specifics to conclude interference levels.” Spock finished.  
_And McCoy has been made aware of how close we are to Galfron_. Spock told Jim, who pouted.  
  
Jim then shrugged. “Guess we can go look at Lianten while we get more specs on Baawes. Anything special about the Lianten sect?” He asked.  
Chekov nodded. “Fourth planet is what is operable, science team wants specimens.” Chekov answered, while Spock nodded.  
“Whelp,” Jim sighed. “Might as well as do something for a week and whatever before Galfron calls us.” Jim said.  
Everyone saw Spock glare at him. “You won’t be having any cake whilst there, Jim.” Spock reminded.  
Jim looked so put out he almost cried.  
  
  
A question Luna received on a numerous account was whether or not she was happy, and what she would hypothetically change to make it so.  
Luna had almost cried in confusion when she asked Riley what that particular crew member meant, and why they had said it.  
Riley wasn’t quite sure how to respond, but tried his best.  
“Well, for the first part, are you happy, being on the _Enterprise_?” Riley questioned after thinking for a minute or two.  
Luna blinked as she tilted her head. “You’re asking me if I not liking staying here with Father and _Sa-mekh_.” Luna responded, with a growing frown.  
Riley chuckled. “Not me, remember? I know better. I’m just trying to explain.” Riley reminded.  
This, Luna understood, and she thought about the question put to her.  
Was she happy, here in space with her fathers?  
Luna nearly laughed. “What kind of question is that! Of course I happy here! No bad here!” Luna cried out in frustration.  
Riley had already taken the little girls PADD, in fear she would throw it, in said frustration.  
“Well, that’s good. So, you’re happy because of your fathers?” Riley asked and Luna nodded. “So, if you could be anywhere else, not on the _Enterprise_ , but _with_ your fathers, would you want to?” Riley asked, rephrasing the original question Luna had been asked.  
  
Luna blinked at the rephrase.  
“Anywhere but here, but with Father and _Sa-mekh_?” She asked, Riley nodded and the thought about it.  
She came to the conclusion she didn’t understand: at all.  
She cried out in her frustration. “I no understand! _Enterprise_ is home!” She said. “Where else would home be!?”  
Riley silently groaned, and made a mental note to kill whoever asked her the questions in the first place.  
“Earth, or Vulcan, any planet, no more travelling in space. Home on a planet, every day.” Riley postulated for the little girl, knowing should her and her parents settle down it would most likely be either on Vulcan or Terra.  
“Vulcan or Earth?” Luna questioned, as both planets were physically shown in miniature form around them at the observation deck, as ever, since being able to tear apart a War Bird, Luna had been able to show little amounts of her conceptions, without losing control or herself in them.  
Riley nodded, still astounded by the visual show, even as the small planets swirling around their heads faded.  
“Would you like that? Staying in one place with your fathers?” Riley asked, curiously.  
Luna unconsciously showed a small amount of her time on _Malakay_ , as she thought.  
Riley grinned. “Kind of like that, but, you know, longer.” He told her.  
As the visuals faded, she looked to Riley with a frown. “What will they do for work? They work here.” Luna questioned, knowing full well why she was with other people at times during the day or night cycles.  
She didn’t hold it against them, even the Elders of her former Group worked for Credits.  
(She assumed her Fathers got Credits for working, otherwise she wouldn’t have Butterfly).  
Riley chuckled. “There are plenty of things your Fathers can do dirt-side and without the _Enterprise_ , _Beag Gealach_ ,” Riley responded.  
  
Luna pouted, she knew this, of course, but naturally, that meant, if away from the _Enterprise_ , she would be with _just_ her Fathers, and when they went to work, what would she do? Who would she be with?  
“What will I do when they work?” She voiced her confusion.  
“Probably go to school, in an _actual_ school building, instead of just you and your PADD.” Riley suggested.  
Luna hummed in thought.  
If they went to live on Vulcan, there would be no doubt she would see _Ko’mekh-il_ , _Sa’mekh’al_ , _Thurai’Sa’mekh’al_ , and James possibly every day, but she wondered how often she would see Uncle Bones, Kev, and everyone else who was her friend on this ship.  
It probably wouldn’t just hurt her to be away from her friends, but her Fathers would hurt too.  
Luna frowned in annoyance. “I don’t wanna leave half my family here.” She pouted.  
Riley didn’t point out that would happen when the crew was dismantled in the later years.  
So, he settled on humming, then giving back her PADD. “At least you have your argument now.” He pointed out, seeing her newest test was to put forth an argument of their choice.  
“Huh,” Luna mumbled, then started typing, only to later groan in anguish. “How do you spell _dictated_?” Luna yelled.  
Riley mentally groaned and hid his smile: _here we go again_.   
  
  
Lianten IV turned out to be an expanse of rocky moorlands and mountains.  
And looked like it was dressed for the end of Terran year festivals.  
“If you start to sing _Jingle-Bells_ , I will find the nearest cliff and hurl you off it.” McCoy grumbled when he saw Jim grinning at the colours.  
Jim grinned further at his comment.  
“Wasn’t thinking of the sort!” Jim defended.  
“Sure you weren’t!” McCoy grouched.  
  
Jim was content to sit on an oddly shaped red rock, twirling a green vine while watching Spock take readings and McCoy nearby to make sure no one dropped dead from coming into contact with something new (typically Jim).  
Both humans jumped in fright when the silence of the previous ten minutes was shattered by Spock’s equipment.  
They were specifically told that there _wasn’t_ life on this rock! (Considering last time they ended up with a horned little girl in their charge. They were ruthless this time. Next time “Luna” could mean to do them harm).  
“If you’re going to say you’ve picked up life forms….” McCoy warned.  
Spock shook his head. “There is sudden movement up ahead,” Spock commented. “But no life signs outside our own.” He added seeing McCoy open his mouth, only to close it and roll his eyes.  
Jim watched his friends with fondness. “Shall we go check?” Jim asked; this caused McCoy to grumble badly, while Spock nodded.  
“It is this way,” He noted and took off in that direction.  
  
They came smack faced against the side of a mountain, but Spock’s equipment indicated they needed to go further to find the movements.  
“The movements are either a top or further afield,” Spock commented.  
Jim hummed as he (silently) mentally checked up the mountain:  
It would be simple to get up; there was no snow, no hungry dogs chasing him—  
“— _T’hy’la_ , I would caution you to rethink your current thought process.” Spock announced.  
Jim looked to him, while McCoy looked oblivious.  
“No way around: you stay here, I’ll push a vine down.” Jim said simply, but sternly placing a hand on a steady rock when he heard McCoy’s groan of realization.  
“Please don’t tell me we gotta climb up this thing!” McCoy pleaded.  
Jim grinned at him then jumped up, looking back to his friend he looked about ready to pull out his hair while having a heart attack.  
_Please be careful._ Spock told him apprehensively.  
Jim sent him a wave of calm. _You do realise this is way easier than the previous mountain range I’ve climbed, right?_ Jim asked.  
Spock shook his head. _That does not make me worry less,_ T’hy’la. He responded.  
“What is it? What did he say?” McCoy panted in a hurry, recognising signs they were communicating.  
“Jim says this is easier than the previous range he climbed all the time,” Spock responded, neither having taken their eyes of Jim making his way up to the top.  
“He’s climbed mountains before? How is this _any_ easier?” McCoy ranted but picked up on Spock’s solemness.  
“There is no snow, nor hungry dogs.” Spock replied in a small voice.  
McCoy took a moment. “Can you ask him what he was thinking, climbing up a mountain in a winter climate?” McCoy asked softly.  
Spock nodded and relayed the question as Jim paused half way up.  
“He thought at the time it was the best route to get away from those chasing him,” Spock relayed, Jim started climbing again.  
“…Did it work?” McCoy asked.  
“If only for a little while.” Spock said sullenly.  
McCoy swore softly, as Jim hefted himself over the ledge, only to find a sturdy looking vine to chuck down, Spock waited a second before gesturing McCoy to go up first.  
Which he did, but not quietly.  
_Be aware, McCoy will most likely “kill you”, once he gets up there._ Spock warned.  
Jim mentally laughed. _Dully noted!_  
  
Once McCoy and Spock were up the mountain side, McCoy made a point by whacking Jim over the head.  
“Don’t _ever_ do that again!” McCoy growled over Jim’s pained yelp.  
“Yes, Bones,” Jim muttered.  
  
They followed Spock’s beeping tri-coder while dodging overtly friendly vines from trees that seemed to become tactile on sensing life forms.  
“Know what’s up with the vines?” Jim asked, while gently taking one off his arms where it had wrapped itself around him. “They weren’t tactile before,” Jim intoned, remembering the dormant vine he had twirled around his fingers and the one he threw down to get Spock and McCoy up.  
Spock briefly scanned the vine that twirled its way up his forearm, and was amused by Jim’s silent observation that McCoy looked just about ready to try and ward them off like ancient Terran ghosts.  
“There is no change despite them now being able to move.” Spock answered, unfurling the vine on his arm.  
“Let’s get into open space, yeah? Does wonders for the heart.” McCoy muttered, swatting a stray vine causing Jim to mentally laugh at him, and fondly be scolded by Spock.  
“Sure, Bones,” Jim replied.  
  
Apparently, “wide open spaces” didn’t sooth the heart like McCoy had hoped, as he near on flipped when the vines furled around his ankles.  
He glared at Jim who had finally started to laugh out loud at him.  
“I blame _you_ for this, make no mistake!” McCoy called.  
Suddenly: the movements they were tracking moved under their feet, and before they could get out a distress call, the dirt underneath their feet opened up and swallowed them into an endless dark abyss.  
  
  
Jim woke in stages to find someone violently shaking him.  
“Jim…!” McCoy’s voice called.  
Jim opened his eyes to a world of pain and a lot of darkness.  
“What… Bones…?” He tried.  
“You awake there?” McCoy asked.  
“Trying to be, you shaking me?” Jim asked.  
“Yeah, hoping you hadn’t shipped off.” McCoy replied.  
“…Spock…?” Jim kept asking.  
“…In a trance, I think: we both landed on him.” McCoy answered shakily.  
This caused Jim to panic, and search for Spock mentally in his mind.  
_Spock…?_ Jim called, following his bond as far out as he could.  
All he got in return was lulled and dulled sensations.  
But he was alive nonetheless.  
“Anything broken?” Jim asked, trying to sit up, and only succeeding with McCoy’s help.  
“No, nothing broken, ours comms won’t work though, I keep getting interference.” McCoy pondered aloud.  
Jim flinched. “Luna’s gonna be hiking.” He muttered.  
McCoy glared. “You can deal with _that_ fallout.” He ordered, making Jim chuckle, but nod.  
  
“Do you wanna scout, or wait until Spock wakes up?” Jim asked.  
“And get lost in this place? No thanks!” McCoy burst out.  
“‘Kay, Bones,” Jim chuckled, then looked over to the prone, almost asleep bodice of Spock next to him, still only getting lulled sensations from his mind. “How long have we been down here?” Jim asked.  
McCoy shrugged. “Been about half-hour since I woke up, no idea how long we were knocked out for.” He responded critically.  
Jim sighed. “Spock would know,” He said sadly.  
McCoy put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. “Your Hobgoblin will be alright, and up and about to terrorize me soon enough, Kid,” McCoy responded actually making Jim smile.  
  
In the hour they were awake they heard the ground move in painful straits with each other, as if in a war over space.  
“Hope no one else gets sucked in.” Jim muttered to the darkness.  
“Hope so too, how’s your head?” McCoy asked, bringing up his wand.  
“A little bit dizzy, you’ll probably catch on to lulled sensations as well from Spock,” Jim cleared further when he saw McCoy’s confused look to his wand, which morphed into understanding.  
“You’re getting sensations from Spock?” McCoy asked.  
“Yes, just feelings of numbness and lulling.” Jim confirmed.  
“Must be from his healing trance, I can’t anything out of him, besides what I can see directly, and that’s he’s breathing.” McCoy grumbled, his teeth gnarling together as the ground above them shifted and painfully groaned. “Wish we knew what was going on.” McCoy added.  
Jim silently agreed, while hoping Spock would wake up soon.  
  
The ground above continued to shift and groan in its tug of war long after Jim and McCoy relapsed into silence.  
“It’s grating on my soul, that noise.” McCoy grumbled, in clear reference to the loud insistent rubbing of the plates above them as they clashed.  
“Need earplugs,” Jim suggested lightly.  
McCoy scoffed. “Standard in every away mission starting from now.” He grumbled, making Jim laugh.  
“I’ll make it official as soon as we get back to the ship.” Jim remarked as brightly as he could with his bondmate comatose.  
  
They both jumped in fright when a low moan sounded out from Spock, barely heard over the plate war above them.  
McCoy was quick to scan him.  
_Spock?_ Jim questioned.  
He received a whole lot of confusion back.  
_Can you wake up?_ Jim sent calmly.  
A wave of understanding rebounded. _You will need to “jolt” me awake._ Spock’s tired voice responded.  
Huh.  
Jim sent an unexpected crack-explosion to him; saw and felt it work, as well as McCoy’s suddenly confusion over his wand picking it up when Spock suddenly opened his eyes.  
“Doctor,” Spock started, semi-seeing McCoy to his right, while sensing Jim to his left.  
“Got a fright did you?” McCoy grumbled, glaring at Jim, who tried to look innocent.  
“Just followin’ orders, Doc,” Jim replied happily, gaining a smirk when he felt Spock’s amusement at him and McCoy.  
Jim looked up to the roof.  
“It’s dying down a little,” He commented, as the noise settled.  
“Do you think it’s safe to move?” Spock questioned as he sat up, ignoring McCoy grumbling over him moving.  
“I’m not dying a third time.” Jim gripped through his teeth, then stood up. “How wide is the area around us?” Jim questioned, he couldn’t see much, but he could make out they were completely surrounded by rock.  
“Not expansive, our voices do not echo.” Spock replied.  
“Can you see anything?” McCoy questioned.  
Spock looked around as he and McCoy got up. “There appears to be a darker section than the rest, it could perhaps lead to a way out.” Spock supplied.  
“Great! Lead the way!” Jim motioned, he then took McCoy’s arm, and Spock took Jim’s to lead.  
  
It took longer than what they wished to remember, but before long, Spock then McCoy and Jim were able to see the light at the end of the tunnel they were in.  
Jim whooped in joy, while Spock immediately went for his communicator to signal the _Enterprise_.  
_“There ya’ are!”_ Scotty’s voice came through.  
Jim and McCoy looked relieved.  
“Anyone else get sucked up?” Jim asked.  
_“Negative, sir, once you three disappeared, we beamed everyone back.”_ Scotty replied.  
“Has Luna been made aware?” Spock asked curiously.  
_“Nye, she hasn’t reacted, so we knew yeh’ weren’t dead.”_ Scotty replied.  
Jim perked up. “I won’t tell her if you don’t!” Jim yelled, gaining laughter from McCoy and  
Scotty.  
  
  
They _really_ hoped that Baawes would be more peaceful than Lianten.  
But, rarely were wishes granted.  
From what the Command Crew could learn from their scans, the natives of the planet looked like bi-pedal flies with snouts, (Jim may or may not have made a _Star Wars_ reference that only Sulu understood and appreciated), and had no religious values, besides their customs over live “sport”. They were very much like old-Terran Romans, their sport being held in mimics of colosseums. What their sport contained, or their rules, they did not know from scans. That and they had only recently discovered Warp understandings, but still used pre-Warp communications.  
  
Uhura blinked in concern when her station blinked/beeped then actually _showed_ a bunch of dots for their communications. 

  
“Um, Captain,” She called.  
Jim turned his chair. “Yes…?” He asked cautiously, hearing her puzzled concern.  
“Could you come here, please?” She asked.  
Jim blinked, but went over to her.  
“Their reply, sir,” She stated, pointing at the dots, something she had no clue how to interpret.  
Jim actually leaned in, blinking in amazement.  
“Jim?” Spock questioned, having come over as well.  
Jim pulled out his PADD and started jolting the dots down with his stylus, before slamming down on the communicator for engineering.  
“Riley!” He called.  
There was a split second of puzzlement.  
_“…Yes, sir?”_ Riley responded, just as confused as the rest.  
“ _23 – 9 – 11_!” Jim noted.  
Everyone heard the automatic startled yelp, then a crash, almost as if Riley had ducked.  
_“—Are you serious!?”_ Riley shouted, almost in panic.  
But Jim looked pleased. “Oh good, you remember, get up here, and you might need some ice for your head.” Jim commented, multitasking between jotting down the dots and taking to Riley.  
_“I’ll be there in five, sir.”_ Riley responded, then they relay cut out.  
  
Spock and Uhura blinked as Jim made his way back to his chair to sit down, they followed, noticing the others looking wary.  
“Jim?” Spock questioned as Jim matched sectioned dots to numbers.  
“Spock, not now,” Jim ordered. Spock shifted, but didn’t move to argue.  
Jim was halfway done numbering when Riley came bounding in, looking slightly worried, and with one hand over an actual ice pack on his head.   
  
The rest just looked confused.  
“What’s going on?” Chekov asked.  
Jim sighed. “These people are using a slightly older way of speaking, instead of letters and words, they are using typical numbers. _23 – 9 – 11_.” Jim said, almost immediately and automatically Riley ducked once he said the numbers. “It’s effective when you don’t want people who use Standard to know what you are talking about.” Jim continued, completely missing the concerned glances between his bridge crew. “However, I do not think these people are trying to hide from us.” Jim said.  
“How do you know?” Uhura asked.  
Jim pointed to the first cluster of dots he numbered.  
“ _8 – 12 – 15_ ,” Jim read out.  
Riley immediately frowned in puzzlement.  
“ _S – O – L_?” Riley spelled. “The sun?” He questioned, in confusion.   
This caused Jim to laugh. “Not my code, Kev!” He started. “Turn it around!”  
Riley looked understanding. “Hello,” He conveyed. “They’re saying hello!” Riley chirped, Jim nodded.

  
  
Almost instantly did they recognise this was a way they must have communicated while they were being hunted by Kodos and his men.  
  
“Basic form of greeting, welcoming us on their land and to participate in their games as their guests.” Jim replied, skimming.  
Jim then looked to his crew. “Well? What should we reply with?” He asked.  
Most locked uncertain. “What if they speak in numbers?”  Uhura asked.  
“Then me and Kev will translate.” Jim paused, then chuckled at Riley’s surprised look. “Yes, Kev, you’re coming too, surprise.” Jim said.  
Riley looked exasperated. “If you say so, sir.” He replied.  
“Any other questions?” Jim asked.  
Uhura motioned to her station. “Do you want to reply, or give me a crash course?” Uhura asked.  
Jim blinked. “You don't know how?” He asked, looking uncertain at everyone’s (minus Kev’s) blank looks.  
Uhura frowned. “Number codes as speech _wasn’t_ covered in _any_ classes I took.” She grumbled.  
Jim almost looked like he was becoming uncomfortable.  
Then Riley stepped up and patted his shoulder. “Not everyone needed a reason to self-teach old Terran code languages, Jim.” Riley said gently.  
Jim had an unsettled frown as he gestured for Uhura’s PADD, once given he tapped out a reply in dot format. He gave it back and minutely gestured to her station wordlessly.  
  
Not only just Spock was concerned at Jim clamming up, while Riley just looked sympathetic as Uhura linked up her PADD to send Jim’s message.  
Spock frowned increased further when mentally Jim clammed up and wouldn’t respond to him. He looked to Riley for help, which he saw. Riley recognized why Jim had gone mute, it didn’t worry him as much as he could see it worrying everyone else.  
“ _17 – 7_ ,” Riley called, causing Jim to flinch and look to him with a stunned expression.  
“ _4 – 19 – 9, 9, 6_?”  Riley asked.  
This caused Jim to blink, but caused him to look around himself.  
A shudder went through him, then he physically and mentally searched for Spock. “I’m here,” Jim replied faintly.  
 Riley grimed. “He’s fine.” He said with a nod.  
“Message input, Captain,” Uhura recalled.  
  
Someone ratted on him to McCoy, though no one owned up, he suspected Riley (who possibly had a half-Vulcan help him).  
Jim was fine.  
He saw Tarsus on numerous occasions, thanks to Luna, (not that he would ever blame his daughter).  
And if he could get through physically _seeing_ his memories, he could get over corresponding to the Baawens in numbers, (though he had to physically stop himself from decoding in his own number code.)  
He remembered spitting out curses in number code at Kodos, only to smirk in triumph when Kodos got angry when he couldn’t figure it out (he hadn’t thought to turn it around, or leave out easy letters like in old-Terran codes and messages no one used anymore).  
It was easy for his kids.  
Huh. Jim blinked as he realized something: every time Luna showed Tarsus as well as his conversations with his kids, numbers had been translated into Standard. Jim shrugged his shoulders, he guessed in his memories and at the time he had mentally translated the messages, and Luna had shown the language she had understood.  
He could literally feel Spock’s distress, and he resolved to speak to him, preferably alone (and without their daughter present).  
  
If any time was a good time to run from the bridge to meditate: now would be the optimum time. Spock could literally feel his distress rolling off himself in waves.  
It made him feel unsettled, as well as physically ill.    
Even though he had seen Jim in scenarios revolving Tarsus, but never, like now had he physically reacted to it, nor that mentally.  
Previous times that Tarsus had been shown, there had been mental signs of grief and hardship.  
But nothing else.  
Never a physical form had been displayed. Never becoming as heavy in emotions that he muted himself to try and cope.  
He supposed now, it made sense why sometimes, both now and pre-send that sometimes when Spock woke him from nightmares, he would scream, blabber, murmur in a jumble of numbers, that at the time made no logical sense to Spock.  
He knew better now. (Not that he understood the code, nor would he be anytime soon proficient at it, unless Jim decided to teach him.)  
If Jim didn’t want to teach him the code he would need to ask Riley, as sometimes Jim would still woke up muttering in numbers before becoming aware of where he was.   
It would perhaps, be beneficial for the Command Crew to learn it as well.  
But never at the cost the well-being of his _T’hy’la_.  
He would never risk that.  
He wouldn’t force Jim to teach him, let alone teach the Command Crew if the only result would be Jim becoming mute because of conversations.  
  
As soon as shift finished the Bridge crew watched with some sadness and some amusement as Jim immediately got up, walked over to a (now) standing Spock, grasped his forearm and then proceeded to yank him out of sight.  
  
Spock wasn’t as surprised to see Jim pulling him out of the room, as he probably should have been: Jim had probably felt Spock’s distress and finally was able to react to it.  
  
Jim yanked Spock to the nearest unused lockable room.  
There, he let go of Spock. It _wasn’t_ like Jim was suddenly afraid Spock would bolt.  
Not.  
Once he faced Spock, who was, as usual; calm looking, Jim could still sense some distress left over from earlier. He never liked that feeling from him. “. . . Would you say I was lying if I said was him?” Jim asked curiously.  
Spock stared at him incredulously. “I would be inclined to believe you are being truthful to _me_ , but are you being truthful to _yourself_?” Spock asked.  
Immediately Jim was confused by the statement. “Huh?” He voiced.  
Spock blinked. “You say that you are fine, and behave yourself to truly be so, however, are you truly? I’ve never witnessed you muting yourself over anything.” Spock said.  
Jim sighed, and sagged against the wall behind him. “I know, and I apologise-don’t say I don’t need to,” Jim spluttered of, seeing Spock’s incoming retort. “If I don’t react to seeing Tarsus on a daily basis, speaking like I used to while I was there will be the same I’ll handle it and move on.” Jim muttered.  
“…And if you cannot?” Spock queried, warily.  
Jim sighed. “You’ll be the first to know, Spock.” He watched Spock warily as he looked like he was thinking. “What?” He asked, after a while.  
“Some of your reoccurring nightmares make sense now, you would wake speaking in numbers, and you wouldn’t return to Standard until you realized where you were.” Spock commented.  
By halfway, Jim was openly staring at him in what looked like a mash of horror and something else Spock couldn’t identify.  
“Seriously?!” Jim exploded in sudden noise.  
Spock nodded.  
“What were the numbers?” Jim asked curiously.  
Spock thought back to the last nightmare Jim had when he had spouted numbers instead of Standard. Hugely aware should he repeat them he could trigger Jim, as well as unintentionally say curse words.  
Jim chuckled when he felt the concern bleeding through. “Not gonna break, Spock.” He said brightly.  
“ _19_ _– 12 – 6 – 13 – 23, 25 – 15 – 7, 14 – 7_ ,” Spock relayed.  
Jim blinked, but looked like he understood. “When was this?” He asked curiously, not remembering ever having nightmares, only that Spock always woke him up, he never realized he spoke numbers.  
“After returning from Lianten.” Spock responded.  
Jim blinked. “Well, that makes sense, I guess.” He said awkwardly.  
“…Would you mind telling me what you were saying?” Spock asked curiously, he could feel being told the numbers hadn’t affected him like it had on the bridge.  
Jim looked thoughtful. “Basically, saying to run to the mountain because the Baker’s dogs had found the cave system we were bunking in.” Jim said, he watched as Spock looked curious.  
“You would have spoken in numbers, numerous of times?” He asked.  
Jim nodded. “Kodos never figured it out. So we used it all the time, even when we weren’t near adults.” Jim recounted.  
  
Jim then sighed. “I’m going to need to teach you it, Uhura at a possibility too.” He murmured.  
Spock physically looked alarmed. “You do not–” He paused when Jim shook his head.  
“I’ll be fine. You’ll need it because I don’t remember switching, has it happened in regular conversation?” He asked.  
Spock shook his head. “Only when you have woken incoherently.”  
Jim looked understanding then punched com. unit in the wall.  
“Uhura?” He questioned.  
_“Yes, sir?”_ She replied.  
“Hope you have free time because you’ve got speech lessons with me and Spock.” Jim relayed.  
Jim could almost hear her rolling her eyes.  
_“Yes, sir, be there momentarily.”_ She said, then it cut out.  
  
It was, of course, easy to teach the half-Vulcan and his Communications Officer the code, as well as to view it as one would “write” it, not speak it.  
“You try,” Jim started,  
“ _18_ _– 21, 19 – 18 – 5_?” Uhura questioned unsurely.  
Jim grinned, and nodded.   
“ _10 – 9 – 13_ ,” Spock counted, instantly his nose scrounged up in distaste.  
Jim laughed at him. “There you go!” _And_ _all_ _you_ _need_ _to_ _do_ _is_ _keep_ _the_ _same_ _principles,_ _but_ _turn_ _it_ _around._  
Spock mentally nodded. _17 – 18 – 14,_ He said, and Jim nodded.  
  
Of course, the Baawens talked in code.  
Silly people for thinking otherwise!  
Though, Jim was about to punch the next person who looked at him like he would break at any second, (especially, if it was Bones.) The only people who weren’t treating him like dainty glass was Spock and Riley.  
Whom believed him when he said he’d be fine.  
It didn’t stop Riley from flinching when he was talked to, or needed to translate. If Jim was worried about anything: it would be that Riley would lose his shit.  
  
But when the Baawens invited them as guests, he wasn’t expecting to _participate_ under their laws to a “fight to the death”.  
He never expected their laws to hold _his family_ as the ransom for whoever won, and if _lost_ , they’d be **sold** to the highest bidder after his death.  
He wasn’t expecting this to break him.  
But he wasn’t about to die (for the third time) on some backward planet and let his family suffer the consequences of his loss either.  
He may have surprised everyone when his mind turned off, and suddenly he wasn’t so defenceless like the Baawens had thought when he pulled out a knife from his boot, ready to kill, his eyes dull and uncaring.  
He may have scared half a dozen when he growled feral-like and threatening.  
He was going to teach them they didn’t mess with him.  
He may have killed a couple of hundred when they still didn’t take him seriously when he said he would kill them all.  
  
They weren’t expecting what happened, they could truthfully say it went against every possible thing they thought could have happened.   
  
They should have realized how very wrong it would go once the Baawens gifted Jim to participate in their games. “Games” to them apparently meant “let’s put two individuals in a box and watch them fight to the death, while holding family members from each side: ready to be sold to the highest bidder at the first sign of death.”  
Why they picked Jim, they probably would never find out. At least, not from Jim, and he was probably the only one who knew.  
  
They aptly would have protested harder, but Jim had given that pleading-to-shut-up look which quietened them, he probably knew them being loud (even in Standard) meant it would be worse on either Jim or themselves.  
  
Jim said he would be fine.  
Liar.  
  
Jim was about ready to have a panic attack when the Battens shoved him into a darkened room apart from his family with the order to prepare himself or lose his family to the highest bidder once/if he died.  
  
Even further when he was shoved into the dome, and not given any type of weapon, while his scantily clothed opponent was wielding a _very_ _large_ axe type of weapon. His Crew was unharmed, but able to watch, as well as bound by their hands.  
His eyes narrowed to his opponent who looked ready, and up above him. Giving his surroundings a quick look over, he was looking to a crowned-Baawen, awaiting the gong next to him to sound. He would need to kill this being if he didn’t: to crew would be sold, and he would be dead.  
Not an option.  
They needed him.  
Luna needed him.  
He sided himself to his opponent, and released a slow sigh.  
Perhaps, he could apologize to them for what they would see, because he knew such a race wouldn’t stop at just one challenger once of their own died.  
It would just be a matter of how many they were willing to lose before they let him out.  
And whether by that time Jim would still be Jim.  
  
With the gong sounding, the Baawen launched itself at Jim wielding his axe, prepared for an easy kill.  
Jim was aware that somehow he had closed his mind to Spock he wasn’t sure how, but he was glad for it.  
At the last second, Jim dodged him, only to roundhouse the being hard in the back, pulling on the heavy axe, only to fling it over the rail, and safely into the sidelines: between the battle and its onlookers.  
One weapon down.  
The Baawen screeded angrily at the loss of his axe, but pulled out a curved sword of his being, only to launch himself at Jim again.  
Yet again Jim waited for him to get close, before taking control of the being’s wielding hand to inflict self-harm on the Baawen badly, only to let him drop auto the dirt below him and turned to glare at a very stunned crowned-Baawen and their people silent in the stadium.  
He didn’t want to make eye contact with family; he didn’t want to see the emotions on their faces.  
  
The silence gave way to an angry uproar from the Baawens, demanding Jim’s blood in revenge.  
Jim heaved a breath before returning to his side-stance, his mind a little bit darker than usual.  
  
They were steadily increasing how many opponents Jim faced at one time, the bodies piling up around him; Jim becoming that little bit colder with every being slain.  
Until when he was surrounded by at least more than a dozen: his mind completely switched off, and those few dozen were now crowding the floor:  
He growled feral-like at the crowned-Baawen, before he changed his stance to a crouch, to meet his new opponent, but not before pulling out a knife from his boot. If he could be lethal _without_ a weapon, he could take down governments with just a small knife.  
They hadn’t taken him seriously when he warned he would kill them all.  
Their fault for putting him in here and bringing out J.T. from the depths of his mind he didn’t realise he still possessed.  
More fool them, really: Were Jim didn’t want to kill; J.T. wouldn’t care who they were, as long as they were adults - they would learn to know better, or get really familiar with his blade. His eyes narrowed at the incoming group. All adults: judging them by size/weight, he switched his blade around and rushed them, going for the veins that would allow them to slowly die.  
  
His mind jerked when he heard a muted gong sound, a part of his mind registered that the fight was over: he was good to go. But his mind wasn’t about to back down that easily; he had been back-handed before. He stood there trying to struggle with J.T.: to put him back wherever he came from.  
Try telling his mind that he was no longer in danger when there were adults everywhere.  
In a moment of clarity, he saw the Baawens releasing his family and giving them their communicators back.  
Not a second after they were beamed up did Jim bolt for it.  
He needed to run before his mind clouded again.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
They should have realised it all went to shit well before it did. They should have known at Jim’s expression when he realized what was going on.  
To be frank, Spock was trying not to have a panic attack when he felt nothing from Jim through their bond. He may have blanched in such a state enough that McCoy noticed in their close proximity surrounded by many Baawens who were seemingly awaiting their entertainment.  
“What is it?” McCoy hissed in Standard.  
“I can no longer feel Jim through our bond.” Spock muttered, his eyes narrowing each time the search for Jim mentally came up with nothing to show for it.  
And no sign of Jim.  
McCoy’s eyes widened in panic.  
“Is he dead?” McCoy nearly screeched in alarm over the now near deafening cries of the Baawens when one of their own entered the arena _with a very large axe_.  
Spock gave an uncertain negative response. “I do not think so, the bond is still there: just silent on his end.” Spock responded.  
“So how do we know if he is alright?” Uhura asked they were all relying on their bond so they would be able to communicate with and from Jim.  
Suddenly, Riley pulled on Speck’s sleeve, anxiously and pointed to the other side of the arena where Jim was shoved into _without a weapon_.  
  
Jim having no weapon, _hell_ being shoved into fighting for all of them, scared the crap out of them.  
They watched in terror as he quickly surveyed _everything_ , them included, knowing exactly what he would need to do, and trying to prepare himself for it, by siding himself to his opponent.  
  
They, and the Baawens watched in stunned-shock when Jim, _weapon-less_ took down the axe-wielding Baawen easily. The silence gave way to an angry uproar from the Baawen’s demand of Jim’s blood for revenge.  
Both Spock and McCoy felt Riley give out a full body shiver, as he seemed to collapse into himself when Jim was made to be surrounded by Baawens.  
“Riley?” Spock questioned.  
Riley shook his head. “He’s not fighting like the Captain anymore,” Riley pointed out needlessly.  
They could see the progression from the caring Captain to someone dangerous with each being he was forced to slay, until with such horror, they watched their Jim snap completely and pull out an actual knife from his boot.  
“Since when did Jim carry _that_?” McCoy asked, slightly mortified.  
“J.T. always did,” Riley pointed out.  
They recognised it _was_ the same knife the boy they saw in visions had, (not that they knew how he still had it).  
Jim now seemed more welcomed to rushing the Baawens, then waiting for them, with J.T.’s mind set: everyone (unless a child), was a threat that deserved to die before they could do the same to either him or his Kids.  
Spock gave Riley a quick look over, and doubted that even though Riley _was_ one of his Kids, would he now be exempt from J.T.’s ruling, should this Jim come up to them.  
Spock doubted even he would have a chance: and _he_ was bonded to him.  
  
They all barely heard the gong sound out over the roar in their ears.  
It was over.  
However, by J.T’s stance, _he_ wasn’t.  
Before they could tell the engineers of the _Enterprise_ it would be an _extremely bad idea_ to beam them up: they did.  
Jim included.  
They watched in slight fear when he finally _looked_ to them.  
Then he blanched, threw the knife he was holding harmlessly _away_ from everyone, gave a fearful glance at them, then bolted for it.  
“This is bad,” Riley muttered repeatedly, making them look to him as he looked to Spock. “Even without a weapon, J.T. can still seriously harm an adult. He’ll hurt anyone; Starfleet insignia or not,” Riley reported. “…Depending on what he remembers, having affiliations with Starfleet could be worse.” He mattered in an afterthought.  
McCoy swore loudly.  
“We can clear the hallways. Where would he go?” Spock asked.  
Riley shrugged his shoulders helplessly as the order to keep all hallways clear.  
“And how good will he be at coding and hacking in this mindset?” McCoy asked.  
Riley looked at him incredulously, to which McCoy swore again.  
“How do we help him, if he won’t think twice to hesitate to slip us a knife in between our rips?” McCoy ranted.  
Spock blinked. “He will not harm a child, yes?” Spock asked.  
Riley nodded. “Anyone he perceives as such based-on size and whatnot, won’t be harmed, but protected.” Riley answered with a confused face.  
“Long enough for that child to talk to him?” Spock further questioned.  
“Well, sure, I dunno if it’ll be in Standard or not though… it may be if the child isn’t a regular T9 child—” Horror dawned on his face, “—are you gonna use Luna?” Riley asked, wide eyed in alarm.  
Everyone in the room may as well have protested.  
Spock held up a hand. “She is the only child on this ship. Even if he perceives her as a threat, she can put him under her conceptions to remind him of who he is that way. I will not do this without asking her first.” Spock responded.  
It wasn’t as if this was light on him to consider or to conceive.  
However, with a sustained silence from Jim, it would be highly likely their daughter couldn’t feel Jim’s presence where it normally was, (such a feat had happened before, Luna had panicked once she learned what had befallen her Father), there was no doubt Luna would conceive her own rescue attempt of her father, with or without the permission of anyone else.

/

* * *

/

Her father would never hurt her.  
She never doubted such a thought even when her friends (and her _Sa-mekh_ ) were wary.  
They told her he wouldn’t recognise her, that he was trapped in his own child’s mindset (that didn’t help her very much – but it did make sense of why she couldn’t sense him).  
But she would never willingly trap him, because he would never harm _her_.  
  
Even if Luna couldn’t sense her Father through their bond, that didn’t mean she would need to search the entire ship door to door, (it did help that the hallways were ordered clear, though).  
Luna could search the entire ship all at once. Her Father was still on board. Luna opened her conceptions and flooded the entire ship. Every biological being had a particular sign and type, and Luna knew her Father’s down pat.  
She smiled when she felt him, isolating on just him, she found herself suddenly in a sparsely used store room.  
Her arrival was sudden and quick, so much that Jim jerked back and his head flew up from his upturned knees.  
As his eyes swept over her, she immediately knew her father did not recognise her as his daughter. She could see he was confused, he looked scared as well.  
When they told her he would not recognise her they hadn’t given her a name to call him (calling him “father” probably wouldn’t help.)

“Are you running too?” He asked.  
Luna quickly pushed her confusion away and nodded. Best to stay on “his side”, she needed to keep him talking, not push her away. “Where are we?” She asked, a tad curious for his response.  
She watched him frown, but look around.  
“We’re in some type of storeroom on a Starship of some kind.” He mumbled. Luna’s head sided, but neither further advancing nor taking steps back.  
“Do you remember how we got here?” Luna asked.  
He gave out a huff. “Not really, everything is kinda fuzzy.” He grouched with a frown. “It feels wrong though,” He muttered.  
Luna gave a step forward, watched him closely in case he didn’t want her close. He watched her guardedly, but didn’t tense. She lifted her arm, her arm outstretched in a typical human greeting.  
“My name’s Luna, what’s yours?” She asked curiously.  
She watched him blink. “Luna?” He stuttered, getting up.  
Luna looked hopeful. “Yes?” She asked, as he came closer. “Do you know me?” She asked her eyes shining with hope that her father’s inner struggle would soon be over.  
He blinked in confusion, bringing one hand up to his head. “I don’t – what –” He tried as he waged war against himself.

She gently walked up to him and took his spare hand, he looked at her through his struggles.  
“My full name is _S’chn T’gai_ T’Aimnu “Luna” Kirk, and I would very much like my father back.” She said kindly as he struggled with her words. “And I would just like to say; you don’t have to fight anymore.” Luna said, and just like that everything inside Jim’s mind seemed to explode.

Luna wasn’t quite sure what to expect, but hearing the total agonised groan come from her father as he crashed to his knees, clinging to her hand like a lifeline; scared her.  
“Luna, my Luna,” He mumbled.  
She blinked. “—Father?” She asked and she saw him nod. “Are you alright?” She asked further.  
“The others—did I—?” He asked in confusion.  
“Will you be able to ask _Sa-mekh_? He is worried about you.” Luna started. “And Uncle Bones too. Will you be able to see _Sa-mekh_?” She asked again, holding her father close.  
“They’re not mad?” He questioned.  
Luna shook her head even though he couldn’t see her. “Nope, just worried.”  
“I’ll try just Spock,” Jim mumbled, slowly getting off his knees

Jim watched as Luna nodded, then as suddenly as she arrived; did Spock, looking like he was halfway through a conversation.  
Spock and Jim stared at each other.  
“…Spock…” Jim started.  
Jim barely had the time to blink before Spock reacted.  
Jim saying his name caused Spock to make a very uncharacteristic yelping noise, then rushing at Jim to envelop the human in a hug.  
“ _T’hy’la_ ,” Spock muttered faintly. At such a name had Jim tearing up and wrapping his arms around Spock.  
“Did I—did I hurt?” Jim tried to ask.  
He could remember very little, but he knew there was blood on his shirt that was not his, and he no longer carried his knife (did he lose it?)  
“You harmed only those whose intention was such to you in that arena, you took one look at us, threw your knife away and ran here.” Spock recounted, latching on harder when he felt Jim shift.  
Still, without the familiar feelings that always floated between them through the bond link, Spock was forced to rely on cues he hadn’t needed to since pre-send.

Spock could feel Jim trembling.  
“ _T’hy’la_?” Spock questioned reluctantly allowing Jim to pull back, but he kept him within arm’s length with his hands resting on Jim’s hips. He could identify the look of confusion without the help of the bond.  
“You’ve—you’ve closed,” Jim stumbled with a hand gesture to his head.  
“The bond?” Spock asked, his head cocking to one side, Jim flinched but nodded. “I was not the one to close it, _T’hy’la_ ,” Spock said gently. “You do not recall?” He asked curiously.  
Jim frowned but shook his head, he wasn’t aware he could possess such an ability.  
Spock blinked. “Follow your link to me as far as you can go before you are blocked, and tell me what you see.” Spock requested.  
Jim nodded while latching onto Spock’s shirt and closing his eyes.

While so Luna was busy trying to write to McCoy to tell him they could walk the halls, but not to enter the storeroom they were in (at such a request, she could see her Uncle pacing outside that very door.)  
Such a note would go a lot faster if she could spell storeroom correctly.  
She grumbled to herself when she was forced to check up on the spelling.  
She was further annoyed when she got the whole word wrong.

Jim felt himself at the block.  
“It’s like a door,” Jim mumbled.  
“Can you see a way of opening it?” Spock’s voice was surprisingly close and clear.  
Jim nodded, as he could perfectly make out the handle. “Want me to open it?” Jim asked, eyes still closed, concentrating on the metal door.  
“Only you can open it, _T’hy’la_ ,” Spock reminded.  
Jim nodded and went through the motions of opening the door, only to let in a bright wave of colours, thoughts and emotions.  
_Spock_. Jim voiced thickly with emotion.  
_T’hy’la, there you are._ Spock commented, swamping over Jim’s being win his own, and he wasn’t prepared for Jim to leaving him any time soon.

Luna looked up from finally sending her message to watch her fathers’ cling to each other and smiled happily when she finally saw evidence they were able to silently talk to each other and that her father was back where he should be in her mind.  
They would be alright.

Luna frowned in curiosity, as she filed back to before all this happened: there were talks about the next mission they would be going on, and something about a death cake, or something.  
Luna silently scoffed, surely it couldn’t be that bad.  
She looked back to her fathers’, who were still blissfully unaware of anything but themselves for the time being: they were alive, so nothing could be _that_ bad.  
…Right?  
Yeah, right.

/

* * *

/

Have a little bit of fun with the decoder, see if you can decode what was said XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galfron is still a thing I can't get past. Galfron is the next chapter, so I might 2-parter it, to post up to where I'm stuck, then help is needed. T_T.


	7. Galfron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was written two years ago, at least. I have nothing after this, except a road block that has persisted since I got to this point. Someone send help, but here is what I've written, and I apologise for it. All mistakes are the result from scribing between handwritten and the process of handwritten-to-ink.

Chapter 7 – Galfron

_Turn your face towards the sun, let the shadows fall behind you: don't look back, just carry on. And the shadows will never find you. Shadows chase me far from home, I remember when my heart was filled with gold: and you know I've been burned, you've seen me lose control, it's not worth my soul. Turn your face towards the sun, when you get to the edge of the night its time you face the sky._

At every little noise — Jim would jump ten feet into the air in sudden fright. He would turn to it in such a way everyone swore he was expecting one of them to brandish some type of weapon and lunge at him with it.  
He would always apologise for it too.

And if Riley was around: he would literally duck for cover.  
The Crew of the _Enterprise_ did not fault nor find their reactions something to laugh at, they would apologise to them both for startling them and took the time to explain whatever the noise was, and how the noise came to be.  
It didn't stop, however, the amount of apples both men found coming their way, by either personal yeomen, the crew itself, or left by Luna. It was their way of taking care of them.  
The crew knew it would only be a matter of time before their Captain got huffy over them leaving apples, and at such a time they would know everything would be alright.

Jim had more nightmares after the incident with Baawes then he had throughout the entirety of pre-send. It got to a point where it took him longer to judge between what had happened in the dream and once he woke up.  
It was disorientating, but Spock was always there.  
He was always alive, too, which was always a plus in the positive column where Jim was concerned.  
Sometimes Luna was there when he woke too, something he was immensely grateful for, just in case he couldn't escape a nightmare once he was awake.  
He never wanted to hurt Spock. Though lately, he could swear Spock had taken to speaking in Numbers, it had helped a lot, but for the life of him could he remember teaching Spock, perhaps the half-Vulcan figured it out himself, (it would be something Spock would and could do if he desired too), or he asked Riley; he would do that too. Jim, himself may have taught it to him before the Baawes mission: but the entirety of that mission Jim couldn't remember too well.  
Not that Jim could blame Spock for knowing the language.  
(Jim apparently did not consciously auto-translate inside his own head.)  
((Jim asked)).

Or maybe he asked Luna. Luna seemed to know or something because every time a memory of Tarsus played in her conceptions very word was translated into Standard, (but whether or not Luna actually _knew_ was something Jim did _not_ want to ask of her.)

If there was anything to be happy about was that the next planet was Galfron.  
It was a peaceful planet that later (after first contact) was deemed to become a Shoreleave planet. After the incident with the cake which the Galfrons profusely apologized for at the time, offered their whole planet to the crew of the _Enterprise_ as payment for their "crime". At the time Jim had refused their generosity because they were under orders from Komack to keep missions brief, and weren't allowed Shoreleave at the time.  
Well, this time, they weren't under Komack's orders, and Spock was definitely going to make sure the crew (and Jim) had Shoreleave even if it was only for a few days.  
Jim needed it.  
The crew could barely stop themselves from smothering their Captain each time he jumped or Riley ducked.  
Even if Spock had to be a little creative about getting it.  
(Because no one outside the Command Crew knew exactly what had happened at Baawes).

Spock stalled in where he was going, when a sudden thought came to him, then he turned around and walked in the opposite direction: he would need help, and he knew exactly who to get it from.  
He walked straight into the Medbay, glad for once he did not see his daughter and that McCoy was free.  
"Doctor," Spock started.

In the week it took to freely cruise between the Baawes system to into Galfrons; was enough to make the crew members go slightly insane from the many eggshells they were walking on to make sure none of the whole eggs cracked.  
They tried their hardest to be careful (and gentle) around their Captain and Riley. Even those who had no direct contact with them were tired.  
It didn't help that the last Shoreleave they had was months ago. It felt like ever since (and during) they were run off their feet.  
Since they were the first Starship going for Five years: they had to ask if anyone thought about regular Shoreleave as a part of such a mission. Five years was a very long time. Hell, several ongoing months was long and no one was used to long missions.

Jim was sure everyone had gotten heavier boots in the past day, or hell, even heavier footed because he could hear even Uhura and Marcus thunder around him like giants.  
But, because of this he never got a shock should they come up behind him.  
Perhaps there was a reason for that.  
(He didn't carry his knife anymore, he was pretty sure either McCoy or Spock confiscated it once Spock found it back in his boot. Whoops.)  
"Kirk!" Uhura's voice said loudly from behind him.  
Jim looked behind him to see her and Marcus with their breakfast trays. Seeing them, he grinned around his apple. "Hello ladies," Jim greeted as they walked around his table to sit opposite him. "How are we?" He asked.  
Marcus suddenly groaned in tiredness, collapsing her hands to cover her face. Jim blinked at her in rising concern when Uhura patted her arm sympathetically.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Jim asked in concern.  
"Will there be Shoreleave in the foreseeable future?" Marcus groaned around her hands and Uhura looked at him curiously.  
"You guys need Shoreleave?" Jim asked, still genuinely concerned.  
Both of them nodded.  
They both watched as Jim started to frown in concentration. "Guess we could always stay longer at Galfron…" Jim started with a calculating look.  
"Just so you can eat more cake? Hardly Shoreleave for the rest of us, sir." Uhura snipped.  
Jim blinked, then actually burst out laughing, completely missing the smiles it placed on the nearby crew members at finally hearing their Captain laugh again.  
"Ah! Wait, no!" Jim started to say as he tried to get his laughter under control.  
He looked at their bewildered looks, and completely lost his will on controlling his laughter, and it thundered out of him, while so, bringing his Bridge Crew to him.  
"Seriously? What's the joke? I need it if this is the reaction." Sulu said, seeing Jim grasping his sides.  
"There was no joke," Uhura said with a smile, nodding to a perplexed looking Spock, who came up to Jim to steady him when he looked like he was about to fall out of his seat.  
"Oh — hey, — Spock — when did — you — get here?" Jim asked in gasps of air he needed after laughing.  
"You are crying," Spock commented in confusion.  
Jim chuckled as he wiped away his tears. "We Humans sometimes cry when we laugh for far too long," Jim explained.  
Spock nodded, then situated himself to sit next to Jim.  
"Good!" Scotty started. "Now tha' the laughter 'fest is over, mind tellin' us how it started?" Scotty asked.  
"Guys, C'mon, Galfron is a planet that not only just possesses cake I'm allergic to." Jim started with a chuckle.  
Spock blinked, now he understood. "May I?" He questioned Jim, who gave him a wave and went about finding where his apple rolled to after he dropped it.

"Galfron and its inhabitants are peaceful; their planet is a permissible shore leave planet, after first contact. The Galfrons are a hospitable species, who like sharing creature comforts." Spock explained.  
"Such as food," Jim butted in with a chuckle.  
While the rest looked understanding, Spock gave Jim a fond glare. "However, that may be, _Luna_ is firm in her convictions that the entire planet is made up of "death cake", Jim," Spock commented.

Jim's laughing stalled, then he cursed. "I'll show her some memories," Jim mumbled, having found his apple and continued to munch on it.  
"So, you had Shore leave there before, then?" Uhura asked.  
"Nope. Galfron offered, Komack denied us." Jim responded, placing down his finished apple.  
"What! Why?" Chekov burst out, his spoon dropping, making Spock blink at him.  
"Komack at the time ordered us to keep our missions brief, so no Shoreleave for us." Jim confirmed.  
"So, you wouldn't have had shore leave at _Malakay_ , either?" Uhura asked.  
Jim suddenly looked confused.  
"We did not have the mission for _Malakay,_ the first time," Spock explained while Jim frowned.  
"So, when did you guys have shore leave?" Scotty asked, indigent for his other self.  
Jim blinked and looked to Spock. "That's a good question, when did we?" Jim asked.  
"Not for some months on the planet Musta. I fondly remember _your_ complaining it did not actually fully resemble the character name _Mufasa_." Spock said, indignantly.  
Many chuckled at the old aged Terran reference.  
"Oh yeah!" Jim said brightly, then he pouted.  
"Wait a minute!" Uhura nearly screamed, causing everyone to look at her, and Jim to flinch. "That would have meant you guys did not get shore leave for nearly a year!" She protested.  
Jim heaved a sigh as he shrugged. "Komack hates me, saw fit to not give us Shoreleave," Jim replied, then looked to Spock. "Though we did make sure to shorten shift time to make sure everyone could rest. It wasn't fair of him to make everyone else suffer." Jim pondered.  
Though, everyone turned to Spock when the Vulcan huffed out air. "While you say "everyone", you did not include yourself, _T'hy'la,_ " Spock scolded gently.  
Jim suddenly blinked in realisation. "Was that why you started chess with me?" he asked.  
Spock half-smiled, but nodded.  
"Sneaky," Jim grumbled, while the rest of the humans laughed.

McCoy sighed as he gripped his forehead with one hand.  
Damn this hunk of flying junk.  
Damn evil dictators.  
As McCoy sat in his chair for a little respite to think over what Spock had asked; with no patients presently, he was able to hear his med bay work away, like it was supposed to.  
He mentally groaned: was it really such a good idea to allow Jim more time on a planet apparently notorious for nearly killing him previously? McCoy still doubted that Jim was either suicidal or just had some type of death wish.  
Just then, the bay doors opened to reveal Riley with Luna: just the people McCoy wanted to see.

While Riley had recently lost the skittish look, it didn't mean he wouldn't duck for cover at unexpected noises.  
Perhaps he should do psych evals. on both of them to be sure.  
Damn, he needed a break.  
Damn the Hobgoblin for putting that _stupid_ idea in his head!

Luna, on the other hand, looked no different. She was wearing her PADD bag around her (it took her awhile to realise that once she took it off, it would not magically reappear when she couldn't remember where she put it).  
However, that didn't mean he eyed her critically as she ran up to him.  
"Bonsey!" She cried out happily.  
Might as well as get this over with.  
(At least Carol was on board with babysitting).  
"Hello, little Devil," McCoy started causing her to giggle. "How're you up for a little staging?" He asked.  
Luna perked up. "Help Father?" She asked.  
McCoy chuckled. "Don't you know it!" He said brightly.  
Luna jumped up and down excitedly. "Sure!" She said happily.  
McCoy just hoped to hell Luna-girl would be alright with him and Carol for a little while.  
"What's your take on sleepovers?" McCoy asked.  
Joanna had loved them.  
Luna looked and blinked in confusion so much McCoy groaned.  
Of course, the Devil didn't know what a sleepover was!  
If they were still alive by the end of this, he'd introduce her to Joanna. It would be more than just revenge on Jim.  
McCoy sighed, then started to explain.

Luna frowned.  
"You want me to stay with you and Carol while we're on Galfron?" Luna questioned.  
McCoy nodded. "It'll give your father one less worry to fix if he knows you'll be alright." He further explained.  
Luna thought it made sense, her father couldn't help himself, or properly relax if he was making sure _she_ was first. _She_ would be fine with it, she wasn't quite sure if her Father _would_ be.  
"Have you asked Father?" Luna asked curiously.  
She hid her smile when McCoy groaned. "Hell no! Spock came up with the idea! _He_ can run it by your other father!" McCoy grouched.  
Luna laughed.

If Jim hadn't already been suspicious something was happening behind his back: this solidified it.  
A worded communication from Pike granting them several days – two weeks maximum Shoreleave _on Galfron_ , or alternative on the _Enterprise_.  
Jim himself hadn't even put through the request yet!  
 _…Spock,_ Jim started.  
Spock looked up from finalizing a report.  
 _Jim?_ He questioned.  
Jim waved his PADD, then threw it to Spock, who caught it. _What are you up to?_ He asked.  
Spock read over the permission from Pike.  
 _I requested Shoreleave at Galfron for the Crew_. Spock responded, getting up and walking over to hand the PADD back, only to see the oncoming frustrated and angry frown. _You had notions about asking for permission, yes?_ Spock asked.  
Jim deflated. _Yeah, you just got there before I did._ Jim said.  
Spock nodded. _However, I have my own reasons for wanting Shoreleave._ He relayed.  
Jim eyed him. _And your reasons are…?_ Jim asked suspiciously.  
 _I wish to spend time with you._ Spock merely explained.  
Jim went blank, unable to think of a reply.  
 _But — what —_ Jim spluttered in an attempt to respond.  
It wasn't like Spock came up to him every day and outright requested time with him, it wasn't how Spock was. Spock sought to spend time with him through playing chess, through their close banters, with time spent with Luna.  
Never had Spock come outright and said he wanted to spend time with Jim; it was always implied in everything he did.  
Jim looked to Spock, who was calmly and understandingly waiting for Jim to calm down, and sort through _exactly_ what he had and had not said.  
 _What about Luna?_ Jim questioned, slowly coming to terms with what Spock was requesting.  
 _She has agreed to stay with McCoy and Marcus for the duration of Galfron, but asks we "do not forget about her"._ Spock responded, quoting Luna in such disdain as if he could not quite understand how either he or Jim could forget her.  
Jim laughed; of course Luna understood.  
She understood all too well what Spock wanted Jim to be able to do.  
But, as all children like Luna (and himself) feared what they had was too much of a good thing, which couldn't possibly last.  
 _I really hope you told her off for thinking that._ Jim retorted.  
Spock nodded. _I told her we would take her to see the floating fish._ Spock said.  
 _You've gotta take_ me _to the floating fish!_ Jim said, laughing.  
It was one place they were able to see before their time was up on Galfron previously. The site had been so precious, and so relaxing, Jim had fallen asleep amongst the fish and the rolling waves and waterfalls, while Spock stood by silently, allowing his friend and Captain his rest.  
 _And what did she say to that?_ Jim asked, curiously.  
 _I believe once I showed her what I meant, she ran off to see Mister Scott about building a recording device that records visuals._ Spock responded.  
Jim laughed.

The next day in shift, Uhuru received an overly joyful communication from the Galfrons, asking if they could have further communications with the _Enterprise_.  
Once granted, the Crew wasn't quite sure what to expect, but they weren't expecting bipedal pre-humanoid monkeys with actual tails that live in trees.  
Their eyes were huge and rounded, noses that folded in on themselves, and little-furred ears on the sides at their heads.  
Even though Jim and Spock had explained previously they were peaceful and a joyful race: they weren't expecting _this_ much.  
The Galfrons literally had no evil in their bodies, nor could they see evil in others.  
They welcomed the crew of the _Enterprise_ to their planet with open arms and avid curiosity that awed every member: They literally jumped for joy when Jim asked if they could stay several planetary cycles with them, and they even welcomed them longer, if they wanted to.  
(Jim graciously declined, and they took it in their stride: happy to have them for as long as they were able to stay).  
And that they couldn't wait to meet them in person.

Sulu whistled once transmissions finished, and turned to look at Jim.  
"I know you said they were peaceful, but that's... borderline creepy and insane," Sulu tried to explain.  
Jim chuckled. "They are a very innocent race and believe goodwill to others, and that to them," Jim explained.  
This they understood.  
"Alright, once shift ends, I need you all to meet in the meeting room we need to discuss Galfron and more than just the cake _I can't eat_ , alright?" Jim asked. The Crew nodded and got back to work.  
Jim buzzed through to both McCoy and Scotty (saying hello to Luna as well) to tell them once shift was over, to meet up for the meeting, to discuss Galfron and its upcoming agenda the crew didn't know about having yet (that being Shoreleave.)  
(He also needed to thank McCoy and Marcus for agreeing to take care of Luna whilst there).  
Surprise! He'd tell the Crew later, once he told the Command Crew.

The end of Shift came remarkably fast. And by then Jim still didn't know what to say besides having Shoreleave till up to two weeks' worth. Jim had wandered through the many decks to check up on his Crew (the Crew were still not used to him doing so), helping wherever he could, and noticing the ever-present oncoming fatigue in them. It was something he had noticed last time, and being barred from Shoreleave by Komack; he and Spock had discussed the logistics of shorter shifts and longer breaks: something the crew was thankful for. Jim didn't need to do that this time, but it was always a good fallback when things got rough.

As soon as Scotty and McCoy entered and sat down the discussions started.  
"As you may, or may not yet know is that we have been granted leave on Galfron." Jim announced.  
Most of the humans whooped for joy that it made Jim smile.  
"Despite what many of you may think, Galfron is made up of more than just cake I am seriously allergic to." He added. McCoy snorted and glared at him.  
"As it is a peaceful planet, there are some places that we recommend you do not venture into," Spock spoke up.  
This caused the crew to perk up while Jim clicked his fingers several times.  
"What was that hypo called, the one Bones gave Chekov once he arrested after touching the green sludge?" Jim asked.  
This comment made the crew stare wide-eyed, while Chekov gulped nervously.  
"Tri-bi," Spock commented.  
"Ah, yes!" Jim nodded, then looked to McCoy. "We may need some." He added.  
McCoy nodded and noted it down on his PADD. "For you as well?" He asked.  
Jim groaned. "I'll be a good little boy, Spock'll be right there." Jim said, and noting Spock's sudden flinch only he could detect.  
This remark caused many to blink.  
"He... wasn't before?" Uhura asked first, her tone curious.  
Jim frowned in confusion. "Uh, he was, but not, uh-what?" Jim tried but ended up confusing himself as he went.  
"We were only friends at the time, it did not cross my mind that he would try anything before McCoy had deemed it safe for human consumption." Spock supplied.  
Jim looked understanding now; while several laughed.

"Anyway, uh, Galfron is a planet mainly covered in forests, with a few exceptions." Jim continued.  
"Hence why they look like monkey-hybrids." Sulu coined in.  
Jim nodded. "As in fact, they _do_ live in the hollows of the trees." Jim explained.  
"While they are advanced enough to communicate with us, and will permit our space: they have no desire to further advance nor leave their planet." Spock said.  
They nodded understandingly but noticed Jim's frown.  
"Who had the first allergy attack because of the leaves?" Jim asked.  
McCoy just groaned.  
"Mr Giotto," Spock supplied.  
"Make a blanket call to everyone to have allergy hypos against pollen and grass specifics before disembarking," Jim ordered.  
McCoy rolled his eyes but made a note. "Any other medical alerts you guys forget to tell me _before_ now?" McCoy grouched.  
He watched as Jim blinked as they looked to each other at the same time. "I do not think so, me with the cake, Chekov with that green stuff – don't touch the green stuff – and the grass allergy, that's it, right?" Jim asked. Spock nodded.  
"Right," Jim started again, looking to Sulu and Chekov. "I'll need you guys to do the roster again, okay?" He asked Sulu and Chekov and they nodded.

The Crew reacted typically, as did Luna.  
Many favourable, joyous screams and many conversations about what they were going to do whilst there; from many overhead conversations Jim could gather it was a big fat _nothing_.

Jim stood still, perplexed at his daughter smiling and giggling having run over to McCoy and Marcus to discuss what they were going to do when they were together. He jolted out of his mind when he felt Speech send him a wave of confusion.  
 _It is just gonna be weird without Luna. And she's_ _ **happy**_ _about it. I mean_ _ **I**_ _was happy when my—_ Jim spiralled as his thoughts tumbled out and darkened.  
T'hy'la _!_ Spock mentally scolded.  
 _Sorry…But seriously?_ Jim asked.  
Spock mentally sighed. _The situation has been explained to her. She knows full well she can call us when she likes. There are also planned days with her,_ T'hy'la, _she knows full well she will spend time with us._ Spock told him, recounting the conversation with McCoy and Luna to Jim.  
 _But why is she happy about it?_ Jim asked.  
 _She believes she is helping._ Spock replied.  
Understanding overcame Jim as he re-watched his daughter. He had seen his daughter happy many times, had seen her unhappy as well.  
She wasn't over-the-top happy, but neither was she sad.

Jim was probably the one feeling the worst out of the lot. And he wasn't quite sure what to make of that. He was it quite sure if he felt sad or guilty for leaving his daughter with his best friends for the majority of Shoreleave, but he trusted Spock, and he trusted McCoy; it was not as if he was leaving her with someone he didn't know. He looked over to Spock again, who nodded: he understood too, and Spock knew him too well, (and by this time if Spock _didn't_ know Jim by now - he would be a tad freaked out.)  
He mentally shrugged: if Luna was alright with it, then Jim would be too.  
  
/

* * *

/

As soon as they beamed down, Jim could tell that Galfron had not changed in the slightest, (which he was completely alright with) with its huge trees winding up and down seemingly forever, with its vines curling around the supports of stairs and bridges for access to rooms above.  
The first time around the crew held beamed into a very old hollow tree, the inside rooms themselves do not reflect its outside appearance. Inside looked very soft and inviting, there were soft rugs and silks covering every surface, be they floor, wall, ceiling or furniture - everything was soft, comforting and in the colours calm and warmth.  
So, it was a huge surprise that once led outside everything was a contrast: wooden and earthy and surrounded by trees so old not even the best of eyesight could see the canopy.

It was the same room: nothing had changed, everything was its soft and as calming as it was in his memory: The Elder of Galfron stepped up to offer his space, his comforts, and his food to them as long as they were able to stay, be sure to know they would be allowed back whenever they wished.  
Everything was the same that it made Jim smile nostalgically, except when Luna gave out an excited shrill noise in finally seeing what she had seen in her father's memories with her own eyes. If was such a stark difference Jim's smile morphed into a happy one.

Apparently, the Galfrons worshipped children, so Luna was picked up, tended with care and fondled from one Galfron to another: much to Luna's delight, however, she always made sure someone from her boat family was with her once she was passed around several times  
(McCoy many have gloated later that because Luna was staying with him and Carol they got a bigger and older tree - second to what Jim and Spock got.)

Each group that made up the current number of crewmembers on Galfron had their own Galfronian to escort them around, while Jim and Spock were escorted by the Elder, (should they wish it at any time).  
They were led to a tall elder tree that they remembered but had never had the time to explore the previous time.  
It turned out to be the tree they would the staying in over the course of the two weeks they would be topside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any clue as to where this chapter was meant to go? No clue. This is legit only half of what the chapter was supposed to be. I know how to end this story in the series. I know how to add-on the Beyond movie. But getting from here to the end? Nope. Nothing. Kill me. This has drained me for two years. TWO! THIS NEEDS TO BE FINISHED DAMN IT! Any help would be apreciated.


End file.
